El nuevo alicornio llega a poniville
by Drakos vz
Summary: M: esenas de sexo... Si abra un final... no apto para audiensias muy sensibles se basa en la vida de de thykus (oc) el cual pasara por muy locas aventuras en poville al quedarse hay
1. Chapter 1

perdon por q sean tan cortos y por los errores

aqui el primer cap 1 : esperansas de una nueva vida

Era un dia tranquilo en poniville cuando un pequeo escandalo suena en la entrada de la ciudad era una de las fiestas que pinkie pie le hacia a todos os ponis que llegaban a la ciudad... hablando en relacion con ese pony su nombre era: Thykus y su marka un poco extraña un singno de exclamaccion y alado de ese dos de interrogaciones con estrellas en ves de puntos el signo de exclamacion enves de estrella tenia una pequeña imagen de una Pc y era un alicornio desendiente de los primos de los padres de celestia...

Su color era gris y su crin era blanca sus ojos eran un azul celeste

-Bienvenido, bienvenido,Bienvenido a la ciudad como estas, donde vives, como te llamas, eres muy callado, tienes hambre o tienes sed-Dijo pikie pie de manera acelerada y dando saltos a su alrrededor

-Si... hola mi nombre es thik...- cuando fue  
interrumpido

-aaahhhh te llamas tik que extraño nombre suena como una enfermedad pero me da risa lla que a una de mis amigas le da un tik en el ojo cada ves que se altera-dice pinkie pie

-bueno... me ayudarias a encontrar mi casa - respondio thykus

-se me olvido preguntarte tu edad ¿cuantos años tienes? pareces de 13 o 12 oo 15 oooo...16...-dijo la pony de manera rapida

-tengo 14... acavo de salir de vacaciones y... mis padres me dieron un "momento de relagacion sin tecnologia" por lo menos traje mi...- el pony revisa su bolso y empieza a buscar alterado entre todas sus maletas y sueltra un pequeño grito..¡NOOO C"#$o!

-guau ¡eres grosero! por q dices eso esooo es malo no quiero molestarte pero te acusare por eso much...-cuando el la interrumpo en un pequeño berrienche

-no por queeee no traje mi telefonooo lo deje en el carruaje de mi mama...-y suelta unas lagrimas triste por su olvido

-no te preocupes te ayudare a buscar tu casa y luego soucionamos esto eta bien- limpiandole las lagrimas al pequeño potrillo que estaba hay

-bueno... tienes razon vamos a mi casa mejor me acostare a dormir-dijo de una manera muy seria

-te calamaste tannnn rapido y por que te vas acostar hay mucha cosas que puedes hacer te puedo mostrar a mis amigas y... y ...- dijo alegre la pony de nuevo

-no gracias... quiero dormir ese viaje fue muy largo y cansado para mi si no te mosesta vere mi mapa aqui lo tengo..-dijo thykus

-ahhh okie doki te ayudare a encontrar tu casa aora solo di las direcciones hehehe-dijo pikie pie

Thykus lee las instrucciones de su mapa y se pueden ver unas letras que dicen A lado de un arbol en ese momento thykus grita nuevamente pero esta ves mas fuerte -¡TE ODIO PONY MAPS!- el chico pinkie siguieron buscando la casa cuando eran las 2 ya la habian encontrado justo al lado de la casa de twilinght el pony se despide del pequeño y se va a donde estaban unas chicas llamandola

thykus entra a su casa y se quedo sorprendi tenia todo loque necesitava... menostecnologia...  
refunfuño

Va a la cocina y se hace un emparedado de queso con pasto y unas margarita se lo come suve las escaleras y se queda completamente dormido pero el de repente siente que algo aprieta como si estuvieran pusiendo una caja ensima de el abre los ojo y se impresiona al ver que era...  
Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 : nueva amiga...  
Era fluttershy que estaba encima de el...

-auch pesas jeje...-dice el poni algo sorprendido un tanto adolorido

-l...lo siento es.. es que..-dijo fluttershy asustada

-bueno solo tengo 3 preguntas... 1. ¿eres hombre o mujer?,porque si eres hombre esto sería extraño 2. ¿como entraste? y 3¿ quien te hablo de mi? - dijo thykus de una manera muy calmada

-pu... pues soy una chica... la puerta no estaba cerrada... y pinkie m... me habló sobre ti.-dijo la pony muy colorada y preocupada por lo que puede pasar

-e..e...eres una chica cierto... podrias bajarte por favor..-dijo el pony algo alterado

fluttershy se baja y thykcus se cubre con una sábana su cuerpo de una manera muy rápida lo cual hace sospechar a fluttershy

- ¿que tienes hay escondido?-intentando quitarle la sábana a thykus

-nada mmm.. nada no te gustaría saber jeeje-respondió todo sonrojado

-que podría ser tan malo que yo no pudiera ver si es algo que tienes en la piel podría sanarte o llevarte a un hospital-respondió con una cara de preocupación

en ese momento a fluttershy le pasa un pensamiento en su mente y suelta un grito ahogado muy pequeño no muy fuerte

-veo que ya sabes que es hehehe... tu tienes que haber visto muchas de esas "cosas" tu ya eres mayor ¿no?-responde thykus ante la acción de fluttershy

-l..lo siento yo n..no quise que esto pasara perdón... perdon-responde fluttershy lo cual norespondió nada de lo que le pregunto thykus

-bueno creo que es por q eres muy timida se que suena raro pero yo a esta hora duermo y veo que alla en la orilla hay una cama si quieres puedes quedarte ahí a dormir pero yo tengo mucho sueño...-se acomoda para dormir cuando de repente

-y ¿n.. no me vas a preguntar como llegue a estar encima tuyo ?-dijo fluttershy por su actitud inocente no la dejaba tranquila

-aaa es cierto cuentame antes de que me duerma...-responde thykus entrecerrando los ojos

+FLASHBACk

-fluttershy toca la puerta y se abre sola al parecer no estaba cerrada camina un poco y ve que la casa estaba toda oscura cuando abre una cortina detrás de ella en un closet un muñeco de Tierra de ponys zombies la cual la aterró y la hizo subir las escaleras tropezando y cayendo encima de la cama thykus

+Flashback del flashback

Thykus guarda el muñeco en el closet y dice como car#"o meti eso en la maleta... se va y deja el closet abierto

+fin del Flashback del flashback+

+Fin del flashback+

-ahhh entonces eso fue lo que te paso me sorprende... perdon por el susto amiga al fin y al cabo no somos t..n.. di..fe..re..n..tes-se duerme

fluttershy baja y abre la puerta cuando ve que esta lloviendo muy fuerte para marcharse y decide quedarse al suvir se da cuenta de que thykus estaba llorando mientras dormía diciendo cosas...-padre... madre no no me dejen ...-

Fluttershy sintiendo lastima de el pequeño se acuesta a su lado -al parecer la cama era más grande de lo que parecía- se acerca y lo abraza pegando su cuerpo al suyo de repente fluttershy siente algo en su pecho ...

fluttershy recordó lo que pasó en unos momento cuando estaba encima del pequeño entonces algo apenada se separa un poco se dice a si misma-mi miedo y temor que tengo a los hombres nunca me a dejado una oportunidad como esta se que esta mal pero solo vere como son...-

cuando fluttershy iba quitando la sabana thykus susurro una palabra algo poco peculiar-pedofia- lo que hiso sentir a flutershy asustada y se detuvo se paró y se fue a la otra cama...

Ya era de noche y thykus despertó y dio una pequeña sonrisa a ver a fluttershy dormida se para de su cama y ve como la luz de la luna se refleja en ella haciendo que el se acerque intrigado cada vez mas y mas cuando ya la estaba biendo sus dos patas tapaban su entrepierna y thykus las quería quitar pero sacudió su cabeza para todos lados sonrrojado bajó las escaleras y preparon 3 emparedados como el no comia mucho se comió uno y le dejo 2 a fluttershy tapador con una nota el se acostó en el sofá de la sala y entonces fluttershy se despierta...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3: el nuevo dia

Fluttershy despertó y al no ver a thykus en la cama baja las escaleras con esperanzas de ver al pequeño va a la cocina se sorprende ver la hora además de que estaba lista su comida no era mucho de su gusta casi nunca comía eso pero le gustaron... al ver la carta pensó que era momento de leerla cuando la abrió había un texto que decía

¿Quien es ese pony nuevo en la ciudad?

nadie se me atrevía a acercarse excepto

pinkie pie la cual fue la que te dijo sobre mi

estaba sorprendido pero actúe calmado para que no

creyeras que yo no era de confiar se que te acostaste

a mi lado anoche no esperabas eso lo se...

solo espero que yo sea de tu agrado para

ser tu muy querido...

amigo

ATT:Thykus

fluttershy suelta una sonrisa con sus ojos algo aguados casi empezando a llorar ve que thykus esta acostado en el sillón de la sala lo despierta tierna mente y lo besa en la mejilla Thykus estaba algo confuso no se acordaba bien de la nota cuando le llegó a la cabeza lo único que hizo fue dar una sonrisa a fluttershy

-bueno anoche fue algo extraño... ¿no?-dice thykus restregándose los ojos

espero que no te moleste ya... ya sabes-dice fluttershy desviando a mirada

-no... no te preocupes fue algo entretenido- le guiña el ojo a fluttershy haciendo que se sonroje

-d..debes tener hame ¿verdad?-dice futershy

-vamos a la cocina ya se que voy a desayunar...-responde thykus

thykus y fluttershy se fueron a la cocina donde ella encontró un aderezo blanco y espeso que era una tal "mayonesa" ella había escuchado hablar de eso pero nunca la había visto estaba sin destapar y cuando la abrió quedó empapada de ese líquido espeso y blanco excitando un poco a thykus en ese momento tocan la puerta y thykus les dice -pasen que esta abierto-

Fluttershy sabía que eran sus amigas y al ir resbalo con la mayonesa que estaba restregada por todo el piso y cayó encima de thykus en una posición algo no apropiada para ese momento entonces entras todas sus amigas las 5 que faltaban al ver lasituaciónn ponen una cara de sorpresa

-creo que no es un buen momento-dicen las 5 ponys a la ves

-n..no es lo que creen esto blanco no es "eso" es una tal mayonesa-dice fluttershy moviendo sus manos en forma de no

-si... no se confundan o es que ustedes tienen una muy mala mente -dice levantándose el pony

después de que thykus y fluttershy se levantan thykus les cuenta de que porque fluttershy estuvo la noche con el mientras ella se limpiaba...

-ok, cariño nos presentamos yo soy...-es interrumpida por thykus

-Tu eres Rarity una de las mejores diseñadoras de ponyville tu raimbow eres la mas rapida pegaso,applejack eres la más fuerte entre los ponis terrestres, pinkie pie eres siempre el alma de la fiesta las invito a que pasen y se tomen un té que fluttershy y yo prepararemos (¿donde esta twilight?)-dice thykus con una voz muy elegante

Después de que estaban todos sentados de entre las 4 que estaban se sobresaltaba un cuerno que estaba en la mitad de rambow y pinkie pie... en ese momento thykus se voltea mirando a fluttershy de muy serca, acercándose cada vez mas

Impresionados por esa forma de actuar cuando estaba al frente de la boca de fluttershy le lame sus labios dejando a todos con la boca abierta...

-Que les pasa tenia un poco de torta y se la quise quitar ...-dijo thykus volviendo a su lugar

-e...e...estoy bien g..gracias-dijo fluttershy sonrojada  
luego thykus usa su magia para levantar una cosa que esta entre esas 4 ponys al levantarlo se da cuenta que llevaba agarrada de la cola a twilight dejándola flotar en el aire

-hola... hermana...-dice thykus con una voz sarcásticaa

-¡CALLATE! no te atrevas a pronunciar otra palabra...-dice histérica twilight

Contunuara... here...


	4. Chapter 4

cap 4:revelacion

-¡CALLATE! no te atrevas a pronunciar otra palabra...-dice histérica twilight

-que te pasa twilight acaso...¿algo te molesta?-dice thykus

-si algo me molesta... ¡TU! y no me digas hermana-responde twilight

Thykus pone una cara de intriga como si algo le molestara se acerca a twilight y lo único que  
puede recibir de ella es un golpe antes de desmayarse y aparecer en su cuarto con las 6 ponys que conoció anteriormente

-estas bien, como estas , te mejoraste,te duele ,como estas-se escuchaban en el cuarto de pequeño cuando el voltea ve que la única que no esta preocupada es twilight preguntándole la razón de su molestia

-e..twilightt a que se debio eso somos casi familia acaso no recuerdas lo que nos dijo celestia-dice thykus adolorido

-si... pero eso no significa que lleges aqui y me llames hermana como si lo fuéramos de por vida-responde aun mas enojada caminando hasta una silla que estaba en la orilla de la habitación

En la sala hubo silencio después de esa charla thykus les explica lo que dijo celestia y la posible razón de su molestia

-pues veran cuando yo tenía 3 años twilight tenia 5 no la llevabamos pero su hermano siempre que estaba conmigo por alguna razon aparente ya no quería estar con twilight esa razón era que mi magia en desarrollo empezaba a funcionar haciendo que todos dieran su atención solo a mi aunque...twilightt nunca estuvo conmigo y no sabe lo que les acabo de decir ella pensaba que su hermano y yo queríamos que la mandaran para acá ponyville por otra parte celestia nos dijo que desde el dia que ella era su estudiante estrella yo sería su nuevo amigo y familiar llamándola a ella hermana y queriéndola como tal...-dice thykus relatando historia

-esta bien, entonces ella esta molesta contigo por característicamente nada-dice rambow

-eso no es lo único ella se enfadó aún más cuando celestia me enseñó las magias secretas de equestria cuando tenia los 7 ella se entero pero creo que no les dijo nada ya que ella pensaba que este dia nunca llegaria-respondió thykus

-e...eso no tiene nada que ver... pide disculpas twilight-dijo fluttershy

-no creas que es tan facil... tu siempre eras el favorito siempre el mejor nunca me prestaban atención cuando estabas tu..-entonces twilight empieza a llorar

-no era mi intencion yo solo queria que vieras que podía ser como tu yo te apreciaba,yo te admiraba twi- dice thykus

-callate no te creo nada solo si la misma celestia me lo dice tal vez te crea...-twilight se limpia la cara con las patas y baja las escaleras

-bien chicas creo que es mejor que vayan a consolarla por q yo estoy muy cansado y creo que dormiré un poco para quitarme este dolor-se duerme …

después de eso las amigas fueron a donde twilight para explicarle lo que thykus le dijo haciéndola quedar como la más severa tonta ella estaba preocupada pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy molesta con thykus quedo con sus amigas a reunirse esa noche para solucionar el problema con thykus

*ESA NOCHE*

thykus oye que tocan la puerta y abre se esconde detras del sofa atemorizado ya que era twilight pensando que veni a terminal con él en ese momento es levantado con una magia y sentado en el sofá al lado de ella

-Saves... yo siempre te quise conocer mejor pero nunca me hablas siempre estabas con la princesa o con mi hermano...-dice twilight mirando al piso

-tu me escuchaste hace unas horas sabes que es de corazón lo que te dije no estaba mintiendo- se acerca a twilight haciendo que alce su mirada y luego le da un abrazo  
-siempre pense que eras un cretino presumido que nunca quisiste conocerme solo me querias para quedarte con mi hermano...-dice twi

-no creas eso sí eso dice tu mente si lo dice tu corazón pues creo que no puedes perdonarme-responde thykus

Twi mira a thykus determinada a a que él la perdone entonces en ese momento le salta encima y lo besa en los labios

-Se que asi te demostrare que no quise ponerte triste y adolorido-dice la pony mientras mueve su mano hacia el pecho del pequeño

-no...no creo que esta sea la mejor forma-thykus le agarra la mano a twilight quitandosela

-p..pero tu ¿Si me perdonas?-dice twilight parandose

-si te perdono no era necesario recurrir a eso de ser el "cretino y presumido"de antes ya te hubiera violado hahaha...-dice thykus mientras va a la cocina

-saves... no eres tan malo después de todo...-responde twilight

-olle twilight no te huele algo raro en el aire no saves que es..-grita thykus

-n...no me llega ningún olor(por poco me descubre)-dice twilight algo sonrojada

Esa noche todo quedó perdonado pero algo más que el ruido de thykus cocinando no era lo único que la molestaba era algo mas y tenia que decirselo a alguien quisiera o no...

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5:Mi nombre es...

Esa noche todo quedó perdonado pero algo más que el ruido de thykus cocinando no era lo único que la molestaba era algo mas y tenia que decirselo a alguien quisiera o no, era desesperante saber que alguien la podía descubrir de la peor manera

Thykus llega caminando con 2 muffins en la mano se acerca a twilight y se sienta con ella el aún sentía ese olor fuerte el cual no podía resistir era como si lo estuvieran hipnotizando lentamente...

-twilight ese olor... es... muy bueno saves... que es-dice thykus olfateando

-n..no detecto ningun olor debe ser tu magia en desarrollo por eso iré a la biblioteca para  
investigar sobre eso he he he-responde con una voz muy nerviosa

-Bueno si tu lo dices mejor me ire a dormir estoy muy cansado-se va volando escaleras arribas para no usar sus patas

Twilight se va corriendo de la casa dando por terminada su noche estaba muy cansada y muy caliente como para regresar a aquella casa de nuevo, si lo hiciera no sabría que podia pasar...

-Uff por...ahhh... poco me descubre ahh...-dice twilight acostada en su cama

Todos pasan la noche muy plácidos y calmados sin preocuparse por nada en esa mañana thykus decidió explorar el pueblo ya que nadie lo conocía...

Thykus paseo por toda la ciudad cuando vio una pony gris sentada en un banquillo comiendo muffins

-hola, quiero presentarme soy nuevo en el pueblo y mi nombre es thykus...-dijo con una voz muy seria

-hola mi nombre es derpy la cartera de ponyville mucho gusto en conocerte quieres un muffin me gustan los muffins-dándole una mordida uno de sus muffins

-gracias, pero...porque estas aqui sola y ¿tus amigos? -dice thykus con una cara de preocupación hacia derpy

-bueno no digamos que soy muy buena haciendo amigos casi siempre se burlan por mis ojos bizcos o cosas asi- derpy baja la mirada dirigiendola hacia el piso haciendo que esto preocupa a thykus

-ooohhh vamos... yo sere tu amigo desde hoy en adelante derpy ami no me importa como son los ponys por fuera sino por dentro-dice thykus con una sonrisa guiñandole el ojo a derpy

Derpy le devuelve la sonrisa a thykus diciéndole que tiene cartas que entregar solo queria un pequeño favor que thykus le realizará

-ehh.. me puedes.. hace un favor...-dice derpy con una cara de perrito  
-mmm... si por una buena amiga-responde thykus

-bueno es que yo quiere que cuides a mi hija dinky mientras que trabajo ¿te quedarías con ella? -pregunta derpy

-pues claro y su esposo... ¿esta de viaje?-responde thykus

-bueno... a mi no me gusta mucho hablar de eso el... el... me dijo que tenia que hacer un viaje algo largo pero yo creo que se fue para siempre-derpy se sienta nuevamente y suelta unas lagrimas

-ee.. no te preocupes yo se que el volvera (sino yo mismo lo mato) no te preocupes derpy veo que eres muy trabajadora ¿donde esta esa pequeña dinky?-dice thykus

-esta en la escuela junto con sus amigas bueno ya me están llamando me tengo que ir ok...-se despide derpy mientras se va volando

Thykus se decide a ayudar a derpy con su hija dinky mientras esta trabajando pero thykus lo ara bien acaso cometerá algún error o algo pasara...

-Bueno esta es la escuela... como la llamó aa...ya se ¡DINKY!-grita thykus haciendo que la potrilla pegue un salto

-ya voy... ( quienpodría ser)-dice dinky

Dinky se acerca a thykus muy lentamente con una mirada como si estuviera extrañada

-Quien eres y ¿como saves quien soy?...-dice dinky interrogandolo

-Pues yo soy tu …...

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

cap 6: dinky y las cmc...

-Pues yo soy tu...- de repente es interrumpido por la pequeña potra

-e...e...eres.. mi... ¿papa?-dice la pequeña con una sonrisa extremadamente grande  
-yo solo vine a ... (como se lo digo sin herirla)-dice thykus tragando saliva

-ahhh... ya se no eres mi papá...-dice la niña con una cara de preocupacion

-pues bueno no soy tu papa pero seré el por el resto de este día ya que yo sere tu niñero-dice thykus sonriendo

-Y mi mamá ¿tiene que hacer una entrega que no va a estar conmigo?-dice con una voz muy calmada con un tono casi susurrante

-pues bueno vamos... ¿quieres que te lleve a algún sitio o quieres que vayamos a tu casa a jugar un juego o algo?-dice de manera rápida thykus

-mmmm. ¡vamos a mi casa!-responde la pequeña cambiando su tristeza por una sonrisa  
-ok..ok(este dia sera mas largo de lo planeado)-dice suspirando thykus

Después de esa conversación ella lo lleva a su casa para que pasen un rato conociéndose uno al otro...

Después de un tiempo de caminar llegan hasta la casa de dinky y derpy la cual ya no estaba en las nuves

-Cuantos años tienes- pregunta dinky

-14... y veo que eres muy activa... ¿juegas mucho con tu mama?-responde thykus

-pues solo cuando no esta trabajando me acompaña... desde cuando estas aqui en  
ponyville-pregunta dinky

-pues solo e estado 3 dias je..je..-responde thykus

-solo 3 y por qué no te e visto no debes salir mucho que digamos quieres ir a donde mis amigas ya que aquí no estamos haciendo nada-dice dinky

-ahhh... bueno espero que no sea muy lejos dinky no tengo muchos ánimos de caminar hoy...-dice thykus suspirando  
Despues de eso se dirigen a la casa del árbol de las cmc para que dinky pueda ver a sus amigas...

-Bueno llegamos -dice dinky

-que bueno ahh... ya estoy cansado me voy a acostar en aquel árbol...y solo les digo 1 sola cosita-dice thykus

- que podría ser -pregunta dinky

-¡NO ME DESPIERTEN!... no me pongo de ánimo cuando eso me pasa...-responde thykus

-y veo que tampoco lo estás ahora-susurra la pequeña

-que dijiste...-dice thykus poniendo la voz grueza

-nada... nada he he-responde dinky

Después de que dinky entra a la casa les habla a sus amigas sobre ese nuevo potro

-Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para conseguir nuestras marcas-dice applebloom

-si podriamos ser enfermeras o doctoras o.. o-dice switibel

-mmm... se ve muy lindo bajo la luz del sol...-dice scoot

-que acabas de decir-dice switibel

-nada hehe que esta muy lindo el sol-responde scoot

-no deberias mirar tanto al sol scoot podrías quedarte ciega...-dice applebloom

-chicas ustedes siempre con lo de las marcas no podrían dejar eso una sola vez en su vida  
además el me dijo que no lo molestaremos...-dice dinky

-entonces solo revisemos por fuera si lo hacemos con cuidado no se despertara-dice switibel

-ahh ok si ustedes lo dicen pero recuerden... ¡SE LOS ADVERTI!- grita dinky

-si..si como sea vamos a revisarlo-dice scoot

Después de eso se visten de enfermeras y van a donde thykus estaba dormido boca arriba...  
Se le acercan muy cautelosamente lo empiezan a revisar empiezan viendo su crin y luego sus orejas,luego revisan sus pezuñas

-esto es muy aburrido si no abre los ojos o la boca-dice switibel

-si tienes razon swit no podemos hacer nada-dice scoot

-chicas miren eso que es...-dice applebloom apuntando a un bulto que estaba en la entrepierna de thykus

-emmm... ¿no nos hablaron de eso en la escuela ?-dice scoot

-si, es el órgano yo no se que de los hombres-dice switibel

-oooo.. esto es interesante y muy divertido chicas cuando lo tocas se pone duro jejeje...-dice appleblom

-no te creo en absoluto-dice switibell mientras se hacerca

-que dices swit es cierto lo que dice applebloom-dice scoot con una cara de intriga  
-si se pone duro... es algo extraño ¿no? tenemos que revisarlo...

Después de eso thykus entre abre los ojos cuando ve a as 3 potrillas tocando su " cosa" ya "parada" frente a él... en ese momento thykus pega un salto y se tapa con sus brazos  
-eee... chicas que estaban haciendo...-dice thykus sonrojado

-nada solo lo tocábamos... se ponía duro y ahora esta rojooo y grande-dice applebloom  
-no me digan que no saven que es "eso"-dice thykus

-nop en la escuela nos enseñaron sobre eso pero no nos dijo que eso pasava

-les... enseñaron eso.. en la escuela(que maestra hablare con ella como les menciona eso a niñas que no tienen idea de para lo que funciona)-dice thykus

-si no específicamente la maestra pero en un libro que tenía mi hermana bajo la cama de "anatomía pony" hablaban sobre eso y que luego el pony macho ponía eso en la vag...-applebloom fue interrumpida por thykus

-si...si ya entiendo (porque guarda un libro de anatomia bajo la cama eso no es natural)-dice thykus

-podemos seguir tocándola-dice switibel

-q..que ¡NO!...-responde thykus

-ohh por favor siii-dicen todas a la vez poniendo cara de perrito

-¡NO ES NO!-grita thykus

-entonces si no la tocamos podemos hacer lo que dice el libro...-dice scoot

-¡ESO MUCHO MENOS!-sigue gritando thykus

De repente bajando las escaleras de la casa del árbol estaba dinky y thykus vio una oportunidad para salir de esa

-ee chicas dinky y yo nos tenemos que ir en otra ocasión si-sale corriendo a donde dinki  
-noooo quedensa por favorrr...-gritan todas

Thykus agarra a dinky y la pone en su lomo y se va corriendo a la casa de derpy nuevamente

-uff de la que me salve-dice thykus

-por qué, qué pasa si tu pones eso en la "cosa" de la mujer

-pues es algo para mayores ok (ufff... y de que hablo de mayores tengo 14..[Estupido escritor me corrompiste y a los 14])

-ooo... bueno tengo que ir a buscar un libro los tengo guardados en esa mesa me darias un permiso-dice dinky

-ok... me quito estare ay...- se queda mirando a dinky que estaba con su cola al aire buscando el libro en el piso-(deja de mirar eso es de pervertidos[te sigo culpando escritor])  
en ese momento thykus siente un calor en ese lugar lo cual hace que siga mirando a dinky hasta que ella se voltea y lo ve de frente mirandola

-que estabas viendo-pregunta dinky

-ee nada-despierta thykus de su trance

-veo que esa "cosa" tuya sigue parada en realidad se ve muy graciosa...-dice dinky

-bueno eso no escucha no es gracioso eso es algo serio si tu mama se entera que me viste "Eso" me mata...-dice thykus

-Como que te va a matar ella es muy amable ella no aria eso no te preocupes-dice dinky

-bueno me acostare en el sillón mientras que me calmo un poco-dice thykus

-ok yo estare dibujando-dice dinky

Thykus va y se acuesta en el sillón que estaba en la esquina de la sala viendo como dinky dibujaba con su magia unos minutos despues thykus ya estaba "calmado" y podía pararse nuevamente va hacia donde dinky y...

-e.. dinky que dibujas-pregunta thykus intentando mirar que dibujaba la pequeña

-pues es algo que vi hoy y ace unos momentos tu "cosa"-dice dinky riéndose un poco

-nooo... borra... borra que si tu mama lo ve no me dejara acercarme a ti nunca más-dice thykus de manera rápida

-es broma tonto...dibujo a mi familia a mi mamá, a mi abuelo , a-se le tranca la garganta a dinkie en ese momento y tragando saliva-mi papá y yo frente a la casa creo que te dibujare en una nube cerca del techo

-Guau no es por molestarte.. pero tomas muy bien eso de que tu padre no esté dinky-pregunta thykus

-pues mi mama me dijo que el se fue a un viaje y confío que el volvera ella me dijo su color de pelo su forma de ser su marca y todo sobre el...a veces pienso que es lo único que ella piensa-dice dinky bajando la mirada

-no te preocupes dinkie ella piensa mucho en eso porque ella sabe que el va a volver no te preocupes-le guiña el ojo

-bueno creo que ya va a anochecer y mi mama no a llegado

-si he...he(como pasa el tiempo...[escritor no adelantes el dia-.-])

-tendrás que quedarte a dormir conmigo...-dice dinky

-¡QUEEE!-grita thykus

-creo que mi mama olvido decirte que si llegaba muy tarde me tendrias que acompañar-dice dinky

-bueno no veo de otra...mmmm... me llego ese olor de nuevo como cuando estaba con twilight ¿a ti no? diky-pregunta thykus

-no me llega nada pero desde que te vi"eso" empiezo a entender un calor en.. ya sabes donde-dice dinky

-mmmm...(en que me e metido que hago ademas de que tengo que pasar la noche con ella que hagoo]-se dice thykus

-bueno te espero en el cuarto es la tercera puerta-dice dinky mientras sube las escaleras  
Después de un rato thykus sube las escaleras y llega al cuarto y se sorprende al ver que además de que solo había una cama dinky aun estaba despierta

-por qué no te has dormido dinky-pregunta thykus...

-es que ese calor no se me quita y siempre duermo abrazada con mi mama...-dice dinky  
-... eso quiere decir que... voy a dormir contigo...-dice thykus mientras que traga saliva  
-sí...porque es malo-dice dinky

-mientras que no hagamos nada no thykus

-cuando dices "hagamos" a que te refieres-dice dinky

-pues veras ... cuando...(aaa en la que me meti) un poni quiere a otra poni se van a la cama y...-thykus se tapa la boca y se acuesta boca abajo

-y qué dime...-dice dinky

-nop-responde thykus

-entonces me pondre a llorar-dice dinky

-esta bien...sabess lo que decía el libro..-pregunta thykus

-si...-responde dinky

-pues esa cosa la hacen los adultos y no los niños entiendes...-dice thykus

-y no puedo meterme "eso" a la boca...-dice dinky

-pero qué cosas hablas de donde sacas eso-pregunta thykus

-de applebloom, switibel,scoot...-responde dinky

-me lo imaginaba bueno duerme bien pequeña hoy fue un dia muyyy largo...-dice thykus  
-bueno

en ese momento diky se abalanza hacia thykus abrazandolo tanto como con sus patas delanteras como las traseras haciendo que thykus sintiera la"cosa" de dinky exitandolo

-ee... dinky... me tienes que abrazar.-dice thykus

-me da miedo que te vallas asi que pasaremos asi anoche-responde dinky

-ahhhffff...(no me aguantare mas si me sigue presionando asi alla abajo... que hago)-suspira thykus

-sabes...a veces eres muy pensativo...-dice dinky

-si... hehe... tengo que ir al baño...me sueltas-dice thykus

-si tu vas voy contigo-dice dinky

-que! pero porquee...-dce thykus

-por que ya es de noche y me da miedo la oscuridad-dice dinky

-y si prendo una luz...-pregunta thykus

-en este cuarto no hay-responde dinky

-ahhh(me tiene acorralado que hago)

Dinky empieza a sentir que algo está tocando su cola haciendo que haci por fin se separe de thykus

-emmm... thykus te crecio de nuevo..-dice dinky casiriéndosee

-no puedo ver bien solo la luz de la ventana es lo único que veo-responde thykus

-puedo tocarlo...-pregunta dinky

-dinky todo el día hemos andado en el mismo enrollo acaso me vas a preguntar hasta que te dej-se tapa la boca en ese momento

-entonces como dijiste te preguntaré hasta que me dejes-dice dinky

-ok..dios lo que me haces hacer(esto es malo)-dice thykus

-Dinky pone su pezuña en la punta de la "cosa de thykus haciendo que se exite un poco mas y suelte un gemido

-ahh...-gime thykus

-estas bien,te pegue, te duele...-pregunta dinky

-no es nada ahora ya tocaste,¡duérmete!-dice thykus

-ok.. gruñon me duermo-dice dinky mientras cierra los ojos

-ahh... que sueño mejor tambien me duermo-dice thykus mientras se acomoda

Esa noche fue una de las más raras de la vida de thykus haciendo que ese calor que sentia fuera mucho mas fuerte

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

cap 7:Solo es...

Esa noche fue una de las más raras de la vida de thykus haciendo que ese calor que sentía fuera mucho mas fuerte

Thykus se preguntaba que seria lo que haría para que dinky no dijera nada a su madre, sentia una preocupacion que lo hacía sudar haciendo que pareciera preocupado por algo

El decide ir a donde fluttershy donde podría decirle lo que había pasado con más tranquilidad que con las otras ponys, pero primero tiene que salir de la casa de derpy y convencer a dinky para que no diga nada

-ya sabes dinky no le dirás nada a tu mamá sobre lo que paso ayer-dice thykus

-bueno...bueno nos veremos otro dia...-dice dinky

En ese momento derpy entra por la puerta de la casa saludando con un beso en la mejilla a dinky y con su pata a thykus

-Como la pasaron chicos...sucedió algo extraño anoche-dice derpy con una sonrisa

-no..no..no no sucedió nada quien dijo algo de suceder ni que hubiera sucedido algo no es así dinky-dice thykus apresurado mientras se dirige a la puerta

-si mama el solo me acompaño en el cuarto anoche-dice dinky mientras que abraza a su mama

-bueno thykus porque no te quedas a desayunar es muy temprano...quedate y cuentame que tanto hicieron ustedes ayer...-dice derpy

-pues fuimos a donde mis amigas ademas de que dibujamos almorzamos y cenamos...-dice dinky con una sonrrisa

-si.. mas nada.. no es que tenga que pasar algo por que no paso nada ya save como son los niños jejejejeje-dice thykus muy nervioso

-tu actitud me parece muy rara thykus debe ser que no dormiste bien anoche-dice derpy

-no se preocupe señora derpy yo dormí bien hehehe... O miren que hora es me tengo que ir a mi casa adiós-dice thykus el cual sale corriendo por la puerta

-que chico más raro,¿no? hija-dice derpy mirando a dinky

-si es muy extraño..-dice dinky

las dos se empiezan a mirar y sueltan unas carcajadas entre las dos...mientras que thykus se dirige a su casa ve que las potrillas de la ciudad están muy atraidas a él...decide ir a donde twilight la cual dijo que investigará sobre su problema con ese "olor" que sentia

Thykus va a árbol de su amiga y toca la puerta escuchando la voz de alguien que el aun no conocía...

-hola como estas twilight vive a preguntarte sobre le que investigaste-dice thykus mientras que abre la puerta

-lo siento amigo aquí no está twilight en este momento se fue al spa con sus amigos y que para una terapia "especial" para aliviar una broma que sentía...-dice spike

-aa ok y solo una pregunta...¡QUE HACES EN LA CASA DE TWILIGHT!-dice thykus gritando

-ee.. calmado tio yo soy su ayudante si mas no te acuerdas por mi causa a twilight la acepto celestia como su aprendiz magica-dice spike con una voz muy rapida

-no te entendi bien por lo que yo entendí mi "tia" celestia a escogió por sus dotes mágicos no por un dragoncito de juguete-dice thykus enfadado

-aaaa si yo no soy el guapetón de la ciudad pero creo que yo soy más adorado en esta ciudad que tú en todo el mundo...-dice spike

-ahhh...cuando hablo contigo es como hablar con una pared además que no te entiendo muy bien... por cierto deja ya de pelear que tengo asuntos más serios entre patas así que me voy... y mi nombre es thykus por si no lo sabias

-aaa si te retiras, sabía que no ibas a poder con el poderoso y adorable spike...-dice spike con una vos presumida

-si como sea nos vemos spike el gran dragoncito de juguete hahahaha-se va thykus por la puerta

-este jod#$o pendej# no me las voy a llevar con el... o si depende.. ahh que mas ire a arriba a acostarme a dormir...-dice spike mientras sube las escaleras

Thykus se dirige rápidamente a la casa de fluttershy como lo tenía planeado para contarle el "accidente" que ocurrió la noche anterior...

Thykus llega a la casa de fluttershy y ve que todo estaba cerrado toca la puerta y un conejo blanco le abre

-ee conejo no as visto a fluttershy(acaso me entiende)-dice thykus

El conejo mueve la cabeza queriendo decir no mientras le entrega una carta a thykus que escribió fluttershy

-Querido thykus si llegas a mi casa y por alguna razon yo no estoy hay es por que sali con mis amigas al spa para hacerme un tratamiento "especial" con twilight-

-Qué es eso de tratamiento "especial" por que le puso comillas... no entiendo a los adultos considerablemente-dice thykus

El conejo le muestra un plato de comida a thykus el cual estaba vacío en ese momento thykus entiende que el conejo quiere que le sirvan un poco de comida

-esta bien... pero si preguntan te serviste solo-le dice thykus

El conejo mueve su cabeza en forma de aprobación llevando a thykus a donde esta su comida, thykus le sirve la comida en el plato a angel dandoselo para que se o coma mientras ve un calendario que tiene un circulo rojo en algunas fechas queriendo decir algo especial  
Thykus se acerca para ver de qué se trataban esas marca el llegue a leer bien lo que decía preguntándose si era real lo que leía los 3 dias que el a estado son temporada de celo entre algunas de sus amigas..

-por esa razón se comportan tan extraños y...puff ya se que ese tratamiento "especial" del que hablan...(los que atiende el espa son mujeres no entiendo)-dice thykus mientras que se va de la casa de fluttershy lo que e no alcanzo a leer era que el resto de los días era temporada de celo de los ponys de la ciudad además era temporada de glifos lo cual hubiera sido una gran información para thykus...

Thykus se dirige al spa viendo que en la puerta estaba colocado un letrero que decía"Hoy tratamiento especial de las hermanas bla...bla...bla"

-ya entiendo... esto es como si yo quisiera que me dieran alguien para coj...-dice thykus  
-Olle chico estás ocupado-dice una voz misteriosa

-no y quien esta hay...-dice thykus preocupado

-pues digamos que soy un glifo y dentro de dos días empieza mi temporada y quiero tener a un pony o algún grifo y veo que estás disponible además de que eres joven-dice la voz

-f..fuera todo un honor ser su pareja pero recuerdo que tengo unos pasteles en el horno me tengo que-mientras sale corriendo

-ese tonto nunca sabrá lo que es un placer verdadero hasta que lo haga con un glifo... yo esperaré ese momento-mientras que sale volando del árbol revelando su identidad ella era gilda la cual estaba aún buscando pareja...después de ese dia que la rechazaron rainbow  
no la podría ayudar a aliviar dándole un tratamiento como a todas sus amigas...

Thykus estaba preocupado al no saber a quién recurrir pero recordó que algunas de las ponys no estaban en temporada para ver si podía encontrar una solución a su remordimiento...

El pony pregunto en todas las casa pero todas actuaban como si se lo fueran a comer vivo haciendo que fuera a buscar ayuda de una vieja amiga zebra...

Al llegar al bosque sigue un camino ello de tierra que era muy notable ya que todo era de color verde por la vegetación... el continúa hasta llegar a una choza donde podía seguramente estar su amiga...

El potro toca la puerta la cual se abre sola asustando un poco a thykus cuando entra alguien le salta encima poniéndolo contra el piso..

-veo que as llegado-dice el pony misterioso que estaba sobre el

-esa voz... ¡zecora! que felicidad tiempo sin verte amiga-dice thykus sonrientee

-lo lamento thykus no puedes estar conmigo mucho tiempo apurarte debes ya que algo inapropiado podría pasar...-dice zecora con una voz misteriosa

-ee tu tambien estas en celo no me digas eso e recurrido a todas para que me ayuden y no puedo hacer nada

-ya te lo e dicho solo 1 pregunta te responderé...-dice zecora

-ok... desde que llegue las potras que son menores que yo se ven encantadas como hechizadas hacia mi-dice thykus

-esa es tu magia tu marca aun no lo dice pero lo revelara... temo que ya tu tiempo se acabado y irte deveras-dice zecora

-ok..pero ¿que tiene que ver mi marca con todo esto?-dice thykus

-pronto lo descubrirás-dice zecora mientras saca a thykus de su choza

-ahhh...dios ahora estoy peor que antes..ahora mi marca tiene un problema o es una maldicion o algo asi-dice thykus mientras le llega una idea

-ya se iré hacia canterlot a ver a mis tías celestia y luna.. ellas deberían ayudarme(si no están en celo por supuesto)

Thykus se dirige hacia la estación de trenes y se compra un boleto mientras espera sentado en una silla

Thykus afronta algo que el aún no ha descubierto algo que lo dejará impresionado un secreto que toda su familia le guardo desde que nació hasta el momento que creció...  
Esa inquietante pregunta que revoloteaba por la mente de thykus lo tenía muy incómodo lo cual lo hacía preocuparse de lo que le podría deparar el futuro...

Un sonido que se empieza a escuchar en la estación atrae a thykus eran las campanas de tren que venía de canterlot el entra muy tranquilo pero se sorprende al ver que todas sus pasajeras eran chicas lo cual lo hace preocuparse de lo que pasaría

el tren sigue su camino a canterlot pero su velocidad fue reducida por qué estaban haciendo reparaciones en el camino haciendo que thykus se quedara encerrado 1 hora en un ferrocarril lleno de mujeres...

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

otro episodio y despues el pobre thkus ... perdera algo xD

* * *

cap 8: desesperación...

el tren sigue su camino a canterlot pero su velocidad fue reducida por qué estaban haciendo reparaciones en el camino haciendo que thykus se quedara encerrado 1 hora en un ferrocarril lleno de mujeres...

Thykus siente que todas las chicas dirigen su mirada hacia él esperando encontrar algo que ellas no tenían...Thykus llega a un asiento que estaba solo tanto los dos puestos de adelante como los de atrás...

-Ahh.. por fin privacidad...que bueno que en estos asientos no hay nadie...-dice thykus sentandose

De repente de la parte de alante del tren empiezan a bajar chicas para centrarse en esos asientos... dejando a thykus en una encrucijada entre irse o que todas lo agarraron en ese mismo lugar... la respuesta fue fácil irse de inmediato del puesto

-ey.. chicas me tengo que ir... podrian darme un permiso por favor...-dice thykus parandose

-por que te tienes que ir quédate si quieres compañía puede estar sobre ti todo el tiempo..-dice la pony que estaba a su lado

-que acabaste de decir..-dice thykus con una cara de confusión

-que si quieres compañía siempre estaré sentada aqui a tu lado-dice la pony con una risa macabra

-lo siento señora pero me tengo que ir no puedo estar muy rodeado de mujeres (además de que se me esta parando),ese olor... no de nuevo-dice thykus olfateando

-ese olor proviene de mi y creo que no sabes de qué lugar... quieres que te enseñe-dice la pony

-oo..vamos... no empiezen con eso...-dice thykus hipnotizado

En ese momento la pony agarra la cabeza del pony poniéndola entre su entrepierna haciendo que thykus sienta más el olor...

-ese olor es muy fuerte ... pero debo resistir... no puedo terminar así...-dice thykus

-como que vas a terminar solo todas lo haremos contigo que es lo peor que te puede pasar-dice la pony con una sonrisa macabra  
En ese momento en la mente de thykus le llegan ideas que al él no le agradan de ninguna forma

-ya.. dejenme... me tengo que ir-dice thykus parandose

-no te dejaremos irte te quedaras aquí porque ¡yo lo digo!-dice la pony gritando

-noo...debo resistirme.. ese olor es muy fuerte-dice thykus tambaleándose

-ya veo que sigues con lo mismo... deja de repetir esas tonterias de... dejenme,debo  
resistirme, no quiero... y empieza a hacer tu trabajo dice la pony

-no lo creo... todas ustedes no se atreverían a hacerlo con un niño haha solo tengo 14 años -dice thykus riendo un poco

-y que ni que fueras a salir de este sitio, o no te dejaremos salir del tren como para que se lo digas a alguien-dice la pony acercándose...

-noo..alejate.. puedo golpearte ... o usar mi magia-dice thykus

-no me podrias ni cortar con tu magia-dice la pony con una sonrisa

De rerrente thykus siento como si una fuerza lo jalara cuando abrió los ojos estaba cubierto por una nuevo azul que lo movía a otra habitación... cuando thykus abre los ojos nota que una poni esta sentada en su entrepierna...

-q...quién eres...-dice thykus casi desmayado

-pues yo soy ¡la gran y poderosa trixie!-dice trixie mientras que se ponía en una pose

-g...gracias por salvarme de aquellas ponys...veo que tu al menos respetas la privacidad...dice thykus con una sonrisa

-no digas gracias... tienes que pagarme de alguna manera-dice trixie con una mirada macabra

-n...no tu tambien...-dice thykus

-no soy diferente a las otras ponys... mi celo aun esta molestandome... y quiero que deje de hacer eso...-dice trixie con una box sensual

-saves... todas en este tren son unas locas pedofilas que no entienden que es al menos tener un poco de honor en su vida-dice thykus

-bueno... yo -dice trixie

-¡tu nada! no me importa quien eres como seas que sea alguien eso es lo que menos me importa ahora puedes soltarme por favor...-dice thykus

-mmmm... esta bien... me has hecho pensar ... ahora...creo que me ire-dice trixie con lágrimas en los ojos

-quien te dijo que te fueras esta bien que quieras estar con un hombre es solo que buscate a alguien de tu edad-dice thykus poniendo la pata en el hombro

-de todas formas tu eres muy pequeño para mi.. eso no me quitaria nada-dice trixie limpiándose los ojos

-ves, tienes toda la razon(si con eso me deja quieto tiene toda a razón del mundo)

Después de eso thykus va a los camarotes y se queda en una recamara en la cua de 8 puestos solo estaban una pareja de dos ponys

-hola... puedo acompañarlas...-dice thykus

-claro... solo no nos molestes chiquilla-dice una de las ponys

-ok...(creen que soy mujer)-dice thykus

-en ese momento mi amiga y yo vamos a hacer algo entre nosotras...no te pongas de mirona...¿ok?-dice la segunda pony

-si... pero no hagan mucho ruido por favor...-dice thykus

-no creo que podamos hacer eso...-dice la primera pony mientras se abalanza contra la otra...

-(carajo estas son lesbianas...ahora me meto en un buen lío)-dice thykus susurrando

-¿Dijiste algo?-dice la primera pony mientras besa a la otra

-no hehe no nada ...-dice thykus acostandose en su cama  
Después de un rato de sonidos raros y extraños que salían de las dos ponys thykus ya estaba un poco excitado haciendo que su miembro se notara... asustado de que lo descubrieran se tapó con una cobijas que estaban hay...

-ohhh...si...vamos ...-dice una de las ponys

-(esos sonidos me molestan no creo poder dormir...)-se dice thykus

Thykus saca su boleto del tren y nota que tiene algo escrito en la parte trasera

Hola thykus... no te gusta lo que planee para ¿ti ?  
para que lo sepas el hecho que todo el tren sea de  
mujeres es por solo una simple razón...  
yo las invite para que te mantengan ocupado  
y te molesten todo el camino a canterlot  
jajajajajaj...  
ATT:spike

-(esa maldita lagartija asquerosa la matare cuando llege a ponyville de nuevo...)-se dice thykus enfadado

Después de un rato un sonido peculiar ase despertar a thykus... era la campanilla del tren aclarando su llegada a canterlot

-Una hora... si.. fueron como 3 desgraciados...-dice thykus gritandole al tren

-e callate hormiga o nos bajamos para darte una paliza..-dice el conductor

-si... pues ... pues ... yo ya me voy-dice thykus corriendo

Thykus camino por toda la ciudad de canterlot viendo las tiendas y los restaurantes estaba hambriento y cansado al mismo tiempo... todas esas experiencias lo habían dejado confuso...tenía que preguntarle a sus tías sobre su marca cual seria el problema con ella

Thykus ve el castillo de camino a la entrada se encuentra con el hermano de twilight shining armor...

-h...hola hermano que tal-dice thykus

-bien... aun sigues con lo que dijo celestia... aun veo que eres un potrillo muy travieso que te trae a canterlot-dice shining armor

-pues tengo una duda sobre mi marca... y quiero preguntarte sobre ella-dice thykus

-esta...bien (llego ese momento.. no me lo esperaba)-dice shining armor quitándose del camino

-esta...bien...gracias-dice thykus algo nervioso

De camino thykus ve 2 sombras irreconocibles para el era su tía celestia y luna que estaban en el balcón con una pony extraña que estaba junto a ella... thykus para ser respetuoso va hacia el balcón por las escaleras y no volando...

Llega al cuarto cuando de repente siente que lo agarran por sus patas y lo lanzan a la recamara de la princesa

-Auch... quien seria para mat-de repente thykus es interrumpido

-hola querido... te estábamos esperando... te quiere presentar a nuestra nueva amiga  
-hola... es un placer conocerte mi nombre es thykus

La pony no le responde ya que estaba pasando por un trance espiritual con luna al lado de celestia

-¿que están haciendo?-pregunta thykus

-Estamos limpiando su alma-dice celestia

-p..por qué lo hacen-dice thykus preocupado

-es solo que ella cumplira un cometido muy importante-dice celestia

-bueno... yo vine a preguntarte sobre mi marca tia  
-ok... tu marca es un símbolo especial que se te fue otorgado cuando twilight se fue de canterlot... el contiene una magia que te hace confundir a las personas y cambiarlas en sí...-dice celestia

-entonces el comportamiento de las potras y de las mujeres y... acaso...¿tu estas en celo?-dice thykus

-lo que has dicho es razón y si...estoy en celo ¡acaso crees que soy anormal!-grita celestia

-y porque no has intentado propasarse con tus guardias o con tu herm-es callado porque recibe un golpe de celestia

-como te atreves... mi hermana y yo somos limpias de corazón y de cuerpo(excepto en aquella fiesta)-dice celestia

-sissisisi... soy idiota y les creí...entonces tendré que esconderme de todas en la temporada cierto-dice thykus

-lo pasarás encerrado en tu casa-dice celestia

-y que le pasara a ella-dice señalando a la poni que estaba en trance

-creo que podras llevartela a ponyville para que le enseñes todo lo que has aprendido...-dice celestia

-ok...ademas es algo joven...(si quiere que le enseñe que es el sexo con mucho gusto... eso fue lo unico que e aprendido en ese loco pueblo)-dice thykus

-solo te lleva 2 años... no te propases con ella-dice celestia

-como lo haría tia no soy tan pervertido(bueno tal vez un poco)-dice thykus

-entonces esperala para que vayas con ella en el tren nuevamente

-¡EL TREN NO¡-grita thykus

-no te preocupes con ella no te pasara nada... sera como tu pareja en el tren-dice celestia

-y como sabe usted que el tren esta lleno de chicas..-dice thykus

-pues .. pues .tengo asuntos que hacer vete ya (por poco descubre que ayude a spike)

-bueno esta listo-dice luna

De repente la pony sale del trance y se dirige a donde esta thykus y le dice...

-hola mi nombre es …

Continuará..


	9. Chapter 9

WAJAJAa otro episodio mas el pobre thykus perdera su virginidad...

cof+cof+ bureno regresando al tema recuerdan el extra ? miren el final del episodio y lo entrenderan

Cap 9:conocida...

-hola mi nombre es ruby-dice la pony

-o...hola creo que escuchaste mi nombre-dice thykus

-si lo escuche muy bien ... era thykus ¿no?-pregunta ruby

-si... y quien eres que haces en canterlot con mis tias-pregunta thykus

-bueno ellas me encomendaron ser tu guia...-dice ruby

-mi... guia-pregunta thykus

-sip... e venido de muy lejos de un reino que cayó bajo el poder del mal...-dice ruby con una cara de tristeza

siento... pero eso no responde mi pregunta...-dice thykus

-perdon me sali del tema... sere tu guia... tanto espiritual...cómo sexual-dice ruby con una sonrisa macabra

-q... que has dicho..(dijo sexual)-dijo thykus

-pues no solo vine a ver como te agarran las ponys en su temporada... yo tambien la tengo..-dice ruby

-cara#$ no me van a dejar en paz... seguro que tu y mis tías planearon esto para que seas princesa o algo asi...-dice thykus

-yo era la próxima a ir al trono pero eso se fue con la invasión y pérdida de mi reino-dice ruby

-bueno... celestia..luna me deben una explicación..-dice thykus

-que acaso no viniste por la carta que te envie...-dice celestia

-no... ¿que carta?-dice thykus

-la que te enviamos spike te la tuvo que haber entregado-dice luna

-ese renacuajo me las va a pagar-dice thykus

-no te estreses veo que estas enojado...-dice ruby

-ves que estoy enojado... por supuesto que estoy enojado...¡ese estupido dragon no me dijo nada de esto ademas que planeo todo un harem de mujeres en ese tren para que me violaran!

-bueno...al menos te divertiste-dice luna

-como que me diverti... una loca intentaba que la acosara en mitad del tren y otra me llevo a  
un cuarto sola con ella además que no pude descansar bien porque dos tipas lo estaban haciendo al frente mio...-dice thykus

-bueno eso es diversión -dice luna

-si.. thykus tienes que agradeces mi hermana daría todo por estar en un tren lleno de hombres-dice celestia

-sera porque tu celestia tienes a todos los guardias metidos en tu cama-dice luna

-tu tienes los tuyos como para que quieras usar los míos-dice celestia

Entre las dos empiezan una pelea de hermanas mientras que thykus y ruby hablan entre ellos para saber mas de cada uno

-bueno...eres descendiente conquistaron tu reino .. qué más-dice thykus

-pues perdi a mi padre y a mi madre en la guerra además de que siempre e tenido problemas con los hombres-dice ruby

-y... conmigo no tienes problemas-dice thykus

-nop-dice ruby

-¡por qué! acaso no ves que soy hombre-grita thykus

-si estuviste en un tren repleto de mujeres y no te tiraste a ninguna no creo que seas hombre-dice ruby

-ya es el colmo me largo y no vendrás conmigo te quedas con mis tias...-dice thykus

-esta bien igual no iba a ir contigo-dice ruby

-¿ee? porque -pregunta thykus

-de la forma en la que me tratas no creo que donde vivas sea un lugar apropiado para damas...-dice ruby

-para que lo sepas en donde vivo hay ponys que estarían muy dispuestas despues de todo...-dice thykus

-a qué te refieres con "dispuestas"-dice ruby

-pues.. .dispuestas a acompañarme-dice thykus

-si..si..si y tambien apuesto que con ninguna has tenido una relación o alguna acción ..-dice ruby

-si fue con dinky la hija de dep-thykus se tapa la boca

-te... tiraste a la hija de derpy...-dice ruby

-no ella solo me lo toco porque yo lo dije que lo hiciera-dice thykus

-estás viendo, lo que dices te estas enredando tu solo-dice ruby

-al cara"# me voy al tren-dice thykus mientras sale del castillo

Thykus prosigue su camino a la estación del tren para irse cuando nota que ruby lo persigue adelanta al paso hasta llegar a su destino... entra y se va al último camarote el cual estaba vacío...

-ufff... esa ruby me hizo correr mucho...-dice thykus

-¡eres un perezoso!-dice ruby que estaba entre las sombras

-¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!-grita thykus

-te dije que no iria a tu casa ...iré con mi amiga zecora...-dice ruby

-y acaso la conoces -pregunta thykus

-sip... ella fue una de mis primeras amigas antes de que se viniera a este pueblito sin buenos hombres...-dice ruby

-ay si! como si tu fueras la mujer perfecta-dice thykus

-almenos yo no soy virgen-dice ruby

-y eso que tiene de bueno, apuesto que eras la más fácil de tu reino-dice thykus

-no te atrevas a hablarme así plebeyo-dice ruby

Después de eso thykus y ruby empiezan a pelear sin parar hasta que se detiene por el sonido del tren avanzando .. ya era de noche y thykus tenía que dormir... el no confiaba en lo absoluto en esa tal ruby..

-me ire a dormir... no me molestes-dice thykus...

-como si te fuera a hacer algo-dice ruby

-no lo dudo-dice thykus

Thykus cae en un sueño profundo sin pensar lo que le pasaría por no esperar a que rub se durmiera

-Advertencia-Contenido algo explícito-no algo, muy explícito-

Mientras que thykus dormía ruby se acercaba a el muy sigilosamente esperando que no se despertara para completar de su plan

-así que no eres virgen... eso lo veremos-dice ruby susurrando

En ese momento ruby pone sus manos en la entrepierna de thykus exitandolo...

-ya estas listo-dice ruby

ruby agarra el miembro de thykus moviendo su pata hacia arriba y hacia abajo muy rápidamente despertando a thykus

-q...qué ahh cara"# me estas ahh haciendo-dice thykus risueño

-nada solo quiero ver si eres lo suficiente hombre-dice ruby  
-que ahh quieres probar ahh con esto -dice thykus

-tus tías me dijeron que te cuidara sin importar que y lo are vere si estas bien para que lo puedas hacer con una mujer-dice ruby

-eres otra de ellas el celo te a vuelto loca ...-dice thykus

-mi celo lo termine cuando empezó ...ahora solo quiero responder mejor a tu pregunta-dice ruby

-a cual ahh a que quieres probar ahh con esto ahh-dice thykus...

-pues quiero probar esto...-dice ruby mientras se mete el miembro de thykus en su boca

-eso ahh es algo ahhh muy ahh estupido ahh-dice thykus entre gemidos

Afueura de la puerta de la habitación estaban las chicas del tren enfadadas porque ella se estaba quedando con el chico y deciden actuar tumbando la puerta

-Qué hacen aquí-dice ruby sacando el miembro de thykus de su boca...

-Queremos al chico-dice la multitud

-y quieran saber ahh.. que pienso-dice thykus

¡NO!-dicen todos a la vez empezando una pelea de magia entre ruby y la multitud entre todo el escándalo thykus entra a un closet que estaba en la parte de abajo de la cama desorientando a todos preguntándose donde estaba el...por unos minutos más thykus habría perdido su virginidad... como algunos dicen.. lo salvó la campana...

Fin-De -la -advertencia-

-ahh... por fin un poco de calma... aun no creo que lo aiga echo(aun no estuvo mal)-dice thykus

Después de eso se queda dormido cuando despierta ya estaban en la estación del tren... thykus sale de su escondite y sale corriendo del tren para que nadie lo vea... de camino a su casa vio que twilight entró a su árbol sabiendo que las ponis ya estaban en casa …

Thykus se dirigió a la casa de fluttershy esperando hablar con ella ya que era la pony que mas confianza que tenía...Se dirigió hacia su puerta y la tocó

-Fluttershy estas aqui ?-pregunta thykus

-s...si ahh... no es un buen momento... ahhh...-dice fluttershy

-que pasa estás enferma... si quieres entro y te llevo alhospitals-dice thykus preocupado

-es como una enfermedad... pero tu no serias el adecuado para ayudarme ahh-dice fluttershy  
-ohh... vamos .. abre la puerta-dice thykus

-esta.. ahh bien...-dice fluttershy -mientras se detiene y abre la puerta

"comentario del autor..."se detiene" pueden interpretarlo como ustedes quieran pero saven a lo que me refiero ;D"

-Hola.. fluttershy no te ves tan mal-dice thykus

-pues mi problema no es en mi cara ni mi pecho...-dice fluttershy

-no. me diga que todavía no se te a pasado-dice thykus

-en el spa no pudieron atender a todas y me quede asi...-dice fluttershy

-entonces... vuelvo en otro momento..-dice thykus ..

-si quieres pasa pero no estoy segura de lo que pueda pasar-dijo fluttershy

-mejor vengo en otro momento...adiós-dice thykus

-adios..volvere a lo que estaba hacie...-se tapa la boca

-... ... ... te estabas mastur...-dice thykus cuando lo calla fluttershy

-si si estaba haciendo eso pero no se lo digas a nadie por favor...-dice fluttershy

-ahhh... esta bien -dice thykus mientras se va de la casa de fluttershy

-creo que esta pesadilla no ha terminado...-dice thykus

Mientras que thykus se dirige a su casa y al entrar recuerda algo que olvidó, ver si ruby no lo estaba siguiendo lo cual si sabe donde vive sería todo un problema y comprobar si algunas  
de sus amigas no la tendieron en el spa...De repente de la oscuridad sale una imagen que es conocida por un pony...

Continuará...  
"estos episodios son cada vez más morbosos hahaha "

bueno quien sera esa sombra ?'

Twlinght:va ganando con una sonrisa de felizidad en su rostro :D

Derpy:tiene 2 muffins representando su numerode votaciones

Fluttershy:esta llorando vajo su cama ya que solo tiene un voto T.T


	10. Chapter 10 tantaantannnnn

para todos en verdad quiero que me disculpen por escribir lo que esta despues de la abvertencia(en serio)

* * *

cap...10:una victoria y una pérdida...

Mientras que thykus se dirige a su casa y al entrar recuerda algo que olvidó, ver si ruby no lo estaba siguiendo lo cual si sabe donde vive sería todo un problema y comprobar si algunas de sus amigas no la atendieron en el spa...De repente de la oscuridad sale una imagen que es conocida por un pony...

"xD no pondrë a la ganadora empezando"

Era spike el cual estaba esperando a thykus para hablar con el...

-H...hola thykus vine a dis-no logra terminar la palabra cuando thykus lo atrapa con su magia pegandolo a la pared

-Tu... maldito... tantas cosas me as hecho y osas venir a mi casa para venir a restregarmelo en la cara...-dice thykus mientras se acerca a spike

-n...no entiendes.. vine a-dice spike el cual no logra terminar

-¡CALLATE! tu no mereces hablar... siquiera mereces vivir-dice thykus mientras aprieta el cuello de spike con su magia

-P..perdónn-logra decir spike con su último aliento

-q...¿que?-dice thykus soltando a spike

-cof..cof..perdón por lo que te ise es solo que...-dice spike  
-es solo que?-dice thykus

-sentía celos de ti les caías muy bien a todas y pensé que si... les caías muy bien empezarían a ya sabes.. hacerlo contigo... y entonces me quitarias a mi rarity...-dice spike con una expresión de tristeza en su cara...

-l..lo siento por malinterpretar todo... pero eso no significa que casi me maten en ese tren..y quedar mal ante mis tias celestia y luna...-dice thykus

-guau exajeraste con lo del tren pero es sierto... lo siento mucho... me perdonarias...-dice spike arrodillado frente a thykus

-esta bien... te perdono por lo del tren por lo de mistíass-dice thykus

-entonces podremos ser amigos-dice spike mientras ponía su garra frente a thykus

-esta bien...-dice thykus mientras que agarra la mano de spike con su pata

-y quieres que vayamos por ahí a dar un paseo-dice spike

-esta bien... si quieres me presentas a tu amiga rarity-dice thykus por molestar a spike

-esta bien pero si mañana amaneces en un club de desnudistas no me llames...-dice spike con una cara de enojo

-es broma vamos a ver a pikie hace tiempo que no hablo con ella-dice thykus

-esta bien pero apurate ya van a cerrar-dice spike

En ese momento spike y thykus caminan hacia la casa de pinkie... cuando llegan thykus siente que es vigilado desde lejos pero no le da mucha importancia y sigue con spike a donde pinkie

-hola pinkie como te va...-dice thykus

-pues estoy bien y tu como estas debes estar bien te ves bien pareces bien quieres un muffin tienes cara de querer un muffin-dice pikie muy acelerada

-como la callamos-le dice thykus a spike susurrando

-no se siempre es twlight que la calla-le responde spike

-ee... pinkie te puedo hacer una pregunta...-dice thykus

-esta bien..-dice pinkie mientras espera la pregunta

-en privado porfavor-dice thykus mientras mira a spike el cual le susurra

-¿te la vas a tirar?-pregunta spike

-¡no! solo le voy a preguntar algo que mal pensado eres

-esta bien pero si lo haces dime que tal te fue-dice spike mientras sale de la habitación

-pinkie escucha bien-dice thykus

-si escucho escucho muyy bien bien y claro-dice pinkie

-cuando fuiste al espa ¿te atendieron?-dice thkus con una voz seria

-pues... no creo que a fluttershy rarity rainbow twi y yo no fuimos atendidas llegamos muy tarde a la fila

-esta bien ahora me tengo que ir...gracias-dice thykus mientras siente que alguien le agarra el brazo

-hazlo conmigo-dice pinkie acelerada

-que quieres¡QUE!-grita thykus

-porfavor hazlo conmigo por favor el celo me molesta mucho y no me deja moverme bien se siente muy feo-dice pinkie mientras que acerca su boca mas cerca mas cerca a la de thykus

-lo siento pero...no puedo hacerlo...-dice thykus

-acaso quieres a otra más que yo -dice pinkie mientras se pone triste

-yo las quiero a todas pero no puedo hacer esto-dice thykus

-esta bien pero si te veo con otra estarás en problemas muchachito-dice pinkie mientras se quita de encima de thykus

thykus se para i se va con spike despidiéndose de pinkie y dirigiéndose hacia la casa de derpy para realizar la misma pregunta

-y que le preguntaste...-dice spike

-cosas de hombre-dice thkus

-pero si yo soy hombre-dice spike

-nop eres un dragón macho...-dice thykus

-esto es injusto-dice sike cruzando los brazos

Llegando a la casa de depy tocan la puerta la cual abre dinky  
-h...hola dinky-dice thykus sonrojado

-aún andas con eso olvidalo eso quedo en el pasado-dice dinky

-esta bien-responde thykus

-que les pasa a ustedes dos-dice spike

-nada que te incumba -dice thkus molesto

-esta bien "hombre"-dice spike

-¿esta tu mama? -dice thykus

-si esta en el cuarto haciendo una cosa rara...-dice dinky

-por que rara-dice thykus

-de su cuarto salen unos sonidos iguales al que tu hiciste-dice dinky

-calla hehehe...-dice thykus sonrojado

Dink lleva a thykus hasta el cuarto de su madre el cual estaba cerrado...thykus toca la puerta y acerca su oído escuchando unas palabras que venían de una pony

-ahh...si...ah...-gime la pony

-hay carajo se esta mastur$#"-susurra thykus

-ah.. vamos...ahhh mas ..mas -dice la pony

-no puedo creer eso de ella es muy tierna... no puedo creer eso de de ella tendre que hacer algo-dice thykus mientras que abre la puerta...

-Derpy no te puedo permitir que hagas esto mucho menos tu...-dice tykus cuando queda boquiabierto

-que te pasa pervertido que haces en este cuarto...-dice una de las ponys que resutan ser las mismas del tren...

-l..lo siento pense que este era el cuarto de derpy-dice thykus  
-ella no los presto este es el de invitados ahora...podrías irte-dice la otra pony

-esta bien que ..continúen con su "juego...-dice thykus mientras se va del cuarto

-que carajo me esta pasando no puedo ponerme asi...-dice thykus sonrojado

Dinky sube las escaleras apresuradamente para decirle a thykus que su madre no estaba en ese cuarto

-como que no te acordaste-dice thykus molesto

-pues me quede dormida cuando mi mama me estaba hablando quizá me dijo que estaría ocupado el cuarto cuando me acordé ella había invitado a dos ponys a quedarse a dormir...-dice dinky

-ahhh... e pasado mucha vergüenza mejor me voy a donde rainbow y rarity ya que se que fluttershy no la atendieron-dice thykus en voz baja

-decías?-dice dinky

-que me avises cuando tu madre esté en casa...-dice thykus

Después de esto thykus y spike se dirigen hacia la casa de rainbow la cual no estaba  
decidiendo tomar el camino a casa de rarity

-esta bien thykus te dejare hablar con ella pero si le haces algo lo lamentaras...-dice spike con una voz amenazante

-eres demasiado tonto como para creer que le haría algo a tu "tesoro"-dice thykus con voz sarcástica

LLegan a la casa de rarity y thykus entra primero a hablar con rarity la cual estaba acostada en un sillón

-hola rarity necesito decirte algo...-dice thykus

-si, querio preguntame lo que quieras-dice rarity

-te atendieron en el spa ?-pregunta thykus

-a rarity se le hace un nudo en la garganta y le cie a thykus-para que quieres saber eso ? acaso quieres hacerlo o me vas a violar-dijo rarity molesta

-lo siento... me lo pregunta spike...-dice thykus

-entonces mi spikesito quiere que le diga pues dile que aun no me han atendido y que por favor venga cuando el quiera-dijo rarity guiñandole el ojo a thykus

-esta bien -dice thykus saliendo de la tienda

-que te dijo ?-pregunta spike

-me dijo que aun no la atendían y que la visitaras-dice thykus

-qué es eso de atendieron?-pregunta espike

-cosas de hombres(ella lo tomo con mucha calma)-dice thykus

-espera dijo que la visitara ?-pregunta spike

-sip cuando quisieras-dice thykus

-entonces nos vemos thykus- dice spike

adios-se despide thykus(esos dos vana hacer algo)-dice thykus cuando ve que spike se regresa

-aa si twilight te espera en el árbol me dijo que fueras a su recamara...-dice spike mientras sale corriendo

Thykus se dirige a la casa del árbol de twilight con un presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar ... llega a la casa y toca a la puerta... la cual se abre con magia muy lentamente haciendo que thykus se asustara un poco...

-hola...-dice thykus sin tener respuesta se dirige a la recamara de twilight que estaba escaleras arriba

-twi hermana... estas por aqui -dice thykus

-thykus llega a la cama de twi y se acuesta sobre ella serando los ojos al momento de abrirlos ve a twi que estaba sobre el

-hola hermanito-dice twi

-h...hola twi que era lo que me ibas a decir...-dice thkus

-solo era una simple cosa... en el spa no nos atendieron a todas... y quiero que me hagas un favor...-dice twi sonrojandose

-Advertencia-de aquí para alante +18 ; D-

-q..qué quieres -dice thykus nervioso

-solo quiero 2 cosas de ti mi querido hermanito 1°quiero que me quites mi celo... 2°quiero tu virginidad-le susurra al oído mientras que se lo muerde tiernamente

-n..no puedo twi además de que soy menor que tu somos como hermanos...-dice thkus mirado hacia abajo

-tal vez esto te haga cambiar de opinion mi querido hermano-dice twi mientras desliza su pata por el cuerpo de thykus llegando hasta su entrepierna..

-ah.. twi... estas segura-dice thykus

-más que segura mi querido amorcito -te digo que no es solo el celo lo que está  
hablando-dice twi mientras agara con su pata el miembro de thykus metiendoselo a la boca

-ahh... se siente muy bien twi aunque ahhh... me da mucho más calor -dice thykus

twi sube se cara hasta la de thykus dándole un apasionado beso y abrazando a thykus pegando sus dos cuerpos...

-ahh... twi..

-quiero que me devuelvas el favor mi pequeño thykus-dice twi mientras mueve la cara de thykus hasta su entrepierna...

-q...qué tengo que hacer-dice thykus

-yo te guiare querido-mientras acerca la boca de thykus a su sexo el cual estaba húmedo por la exitacion que sentia  
"esare esa parala en referencia a la vag"#$ de twi por qq fanfiction no permite contenido tan explícito"  
"no me puedo ver nunca mas al espejo por escribir esto ..."

-ah...si thykus dale...-dice twi mientras aprieta la cabeza de thykus en su entrepierna

-ahh... muy bien querido creo que ya estoy lista..-dice mientras suelta a thykus

-c..como que l...lista-dice thykus

-pues veras se que saves que es lo que hacen los hombre y donde meten su..ya saves...-dice twi

-si lo se pero ah.. nunca se como hacerlo..-dice thykus

"en serio no puedo creer que escriba esto xD"

-pues veras -dice twi la cual se sienta en la entrepierna de thykus poniendo su sexo encima del miembro de thykus excitando mucho...

-ahh twi... se siente bien...-die thykus entre gemidos

-lo se pero esto más...-dice twi mientras agarra el miembro de thykus introduciendolo en su sexo...

-AHHH... s...se siente ... mu...y mu.y bien-grita thykus

-l...lo se ..ahh. ves... como se .. .hace-dice twi

-si... se siente mu bien...-dice thykus

"al carajo me saltare la mayoría y alguien tiene un revolver para meterme un tiro por escribir esto ?"

Thykus y twi realizan el mismo acto por un rato cuando twi saca e miembro de thykus metiendoselo a la boca bebiendose el fluido que proviene de thykus...

-g...gracias por enseñarme-die thykus acostado al lado de twi

-d..de nada solo fue un regalo por ser muy educado ... pero...

-pero por qué?-dice thykus

-es solo que ya no podre estar mas contigo por un tiempo...-dice twi

-a que se deve eso-pregunta thykus

-eso se debe a que...

-Continuará...

* * *

y si amigos coontinuaraa para los que quieran pueden darme nombres al azar trixie ,gilda,raimbow,rarity(xd),o temas accion. romance, etc para ponerme a hacer episodios nuevos a u gusto ...perdonenme esta... . . . ._.

ejmp:

Trxie-romance

Gilda-acion

-rarity-pelea-discucion


	11. Chapter 11

espero que lesguste ; D recuerden dejar sus comentarios un ejemplo: una pareja-genero+16 o +18... para los extras :D

* * *

cap 11:un largo viaje...

-eso se debe a que la princesa luna y celestia van a un viaje y tengo que ir con ellas -dice twilight

-es necesario?-dice thykus triste

-lo lamento pero es para mejorar mis dotes mágicos-dice twilight

-puedo ir con ustedes?-pregunta thykus

-no creo... celestia no me dejo llevar a spike y me dijo que solo yo iba a poder ir... dijo que era algo "privado-dice twilight

-puff... esta bien creo que aguantare sin verte.. ¿por cuánto tiempo?-dice thykus

-podrían ser días meses o años...-dice twilight

-tanto tiempo sin verte... no creo poder vivir con eso-dice thykus

-oo. tonto no te preocupes hay unas fotos mias bajo la almohada puedes verlas...¡que spike no las vea!-dice twilight

-acaso son malas? -pregunta thykus

-de alguna forma pero será algo parecido a lo que hicimos anoche solamente que estoy yo sola-dice twilight guiñandole el ojo a thykus

-esta bien...adiós-dice thykus triste

-puedes venir conmigo hasta donde me vienen a buscar...-dice twilight

-ok, te acompañaré hasta donde van a recogerte-dice thykus con una sonrisa

Después de esto thykus y twilight se dirigen hacia el bosque ya muy adentro se puede ver el carruaje real con celestia y luna... twilight se acerca junto con thykus para realizar unas preguntas...

-celestia luna como están-dice twilight arrodillandose

-holas tias como han estado-dice thykus  
-hola thykus... estas lista twi ?-pregunta celestia

-si... solo quiero una cosa...puedo llevar a thykus conmigo?-dice twi

-no puede venir... lo lamentamos thykus pero tu ya has aprendido nuestras magias...-dice luna mirando a thykus

-p...pero yo quiero ir no molestaré a nadie me quedaré quieto-dice thykus

-thykus ya sabes que cuando estamos entrenando en la magia tiene que haber la mayor paz que se pueda dar...-dice celestia

-¡el viene o yo no voy!-grita twi

-tu no decides que vas a hacer -dice luna

que les esta pasando..-dice thykus

-nada que te importe ahora duerme...-dice celestia mientras duerme a thykus con su magia luego mira y luna y entre las dos chocan sus pesuñas

-q...qué les pasa-dice twi casi llorando

-estábamos actuando para asustar a nuestro querido thykus...-dice luna

-vamos a ver si se preocupa mucho por ti...-dice celestia

-e..esta bien-dice twi bajando la cabeza

-ANDAND-celestia es interrumpida

-puedo... dejarle una nota-dice twi...

-si pero que no tenga nada que ver con lo que te hablamos-dice luna

-esta bien...-dice twi

Twi escribe la carta y la deja en la cara de thykus y se va con celestia y luna hacia una montaña que se veía a lo lejos mientras que thykus despertaba no sabia donde estaba...  
Estaba recostado en una cama al mirar a un lado ve la cara de derpy que esta muy pegada a la suya acelerando su respiración

-d...derpy..-dice thykus susurrando sin despertar a derpy

Thykus se baja de la cama y camina hasta la puerta bajando las escaleras ve a dinky sus amigas jugando con sus amigas en el patio de su casa...

Thykus sale de la casa y saluda a las chicas la cuales la miraban asombradas como si no hubieran esperado que se despertara

-t,,thykus está vivo...-dice dinky abrazandolo

-debería estar muerto?-pregunta thyus

-mi mamá estuvo contigo toda la noche estabas en el bosque dejaste de respirar estaba asustada-dice dinky feliz

-g..gracias por el cuidado pero... aun estoy muy confuso de lo que paso...-dice thykus mirando al piso

-tenias esto en tu cara-dice dinky entregándole una carta a thykus

-u...una carta ... ¡es de twi!-dice thykus feliz la abre y lee atentamente lo que dice...

Querido thykus quiero decirte que no estare esta semana ni la próxima...  
para que no te aburras solo en las noches te permito que estés con otras chicas...  
Pero solo quiero que no embaraces a ninguna ya que no podría seguirte amando  
ATT:twi

-guau esto me sorprende me tiene mucha confianza.. are lo mejor para resistirme con las otras chicas(o nooo)-dice thykus con una cara picara

-bueno thykus que decia la carta-dice scoot

-dice que twi no estará por un tiempo y que podré estar con otras chicas mientras no estaba(como me convencieron de que se los dijera?)-dice thykus normalmente

-bueno cmc tenemos que retirarnos thykus necesita descansar de tanto trabajo que a echo-dice apple

-no podríamos ser enfermeras o cuidadoras- le dice scoot a swit en el oído

-se lo avisaré a apple y dinky-dice swit

Thykus ve como las chicas hablan entre ellas poniéndose frente a el le dicen con una gran sonrisa en la cara...-¡seremos tus enfermeras!

-e...enfermeras...mías -dice thykus aterrado

-sip te cuidaremos y te daremos el tratamiento adecuado-dicen todas al mismo tiempo mientras acuestan a thykus en una cama lo cobijan y se van del cuarto..

-a este punto pensé que me violarian.. ha ..haa-dice thykus casi dormido cuando se despierta de inmediato recordando lo que paso hace unos días...

-no puedo dormirme me violaran me agarraron me atraparan me amarraran-dice thykus asustado

-ya se me haré el dormido cuando vengan después me despierto cuando salgan-se dice thykus a sí mismo

en ese momento entran todas con un vestuario de enfermeras que les había hecho rarity...  
-estos trajes son estupendos swit -dice apple

-gracias mi hermana me dijo que lo usara cuando fuera a "atender" a un chico...-dice swit sonriente

-por que hizo tantos-pregunta scoot

-me dijo que después de atenderlo iva estar mojado y sucio no entendi eso pero se que tendremos que limpiarlos cuando terminemos-dice swit

-(cuando terminen ¡nooo! que estaran planeando seguro me comeran vivo)-se dice thykus

-bueno chicas empezamos-dice dinky

Cuando dinky dice eso todas empiezan a revisar a thykus viendo si no estaba enfermo de gripe o tenia algun dolor

-terminamos..-dice scoot con una sonrisa

-si al menos no nos pasamos como la otra vez haha -dice swit

-ya chicas salgamos-dice apple

Thykus olle cuando cierran la puerta y empieza a revisar su cuerpo para ver si no le pusieron nada ni revisaron lo que no tenían que revisar...

-pufff...este fue el momento más aterrador de mi vida... un momento ellas me deberían temer a mi soy mayor que ellas... pero qué estoy diciendo mejor me duermo y luego veo a derpy para hablar sobre su celo..

Thykus se queda dormido cuando de repente una pony no muy peculiar entra a la habitación con su pelo amarillo y su cuerpo gris sus ojos un poco bizcos mirando a thykus

-mi lindo semental...-dice derpy mientras se acuesta al lado de thykus

-quisiera que fueras el doctor... quisiera que él regresara... quisiera escuchar su voz otra vez  
desde mucho tiempo...-se dice derpy mientras que suelta unas lágrimas que le caen en la cara a thykus despertandolo

-hugh... que paso ¿d...derpy?-dice thykus

-si cariño vine a visitarte por que pense que estabas mal me asuste anoche cuando te vi tirado en el piso con esa nota... por cierto¿la leiste?-dice derpy

-si.. dinky me la dio..hablando de eso.. derpy a ti te atendieron en el spa...-dice thykus con una voz seria pero cortada

-n..no yo no fui a la fila pensé que el doctor estaba para eso al menos... lleva tanto tiempo-dice derpy

-n...no te preocupes se que el volvera...-dice thykus

-podrias ayudarme a quitarme al menos un poco las ganas de hacerlo con un hombre..-dice derpy mirando a thykus

-ah... ando dormido y creo que el que tu necesitas esta mas dormido que yo por favor podrías esperar un tiempo al menos hasta que me lev-es interrumpido cuando derpy le tira un vaso de agua encima

-ya estas despierto ahora puedes hacerlo -dice derpy emocionada

-enserio quieres hacerlo?-dice thykus

-si... el doctor no a llegado y llevo aguantandome 2 temporadas aora es cuando mas quiero hacerlo-dice derpy

-no te importa que sea un niño-pregunta thykus

-si porfavor y hazlo -dice derpy mientras se sienta en la entrepierna de thykus

-sabes... que pensarias si te digo que esta situación me a pasado un centenar de veces y con todas nunca pasa nada... que me dirias-dice tykus

-pues te diria que empezaras a hacerlo ya -dice depy mientras se agita de adelante hacia atrás haciendo que el miembro de thykus se note cuando en ese momento abren la puerta y era nada menos que el Doctor... que había llegado por dinky

-d...dinky como me haces esto...-dice el doctor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas..

-no mereces respuesta esto es lo que consigues por dejarme tanto tiempo-dice dinky mientras va hacia donde el doctor

-te dije que volvería y que me esperaras...-dice el doctor abrazando a derpy

-como se que tu no me traicionaste con otra chica...-dice derpy

-por que yo a ti nunca te seria infiel mi amor-dice el doctor

Después de eso se dan un apasionado beso que deja perplejo a thykus

-no pense que los besos se pudieran a mínimo y dar de esa manera y ahora como ago lo tengo parado y no hay nadie... extraño a twi...ahora mucho más que la necesito...

-hola pequeño me recuerdas-dice la pony

- tu eres ...

Continuará...

* * *

quien es ?


	12. Chapter 12

BUeno pense que nunca aria la entrega ademas de mi bloqueo no e tenido ni 1 solo momento donde pueda pensar bien ademas de que por las lluvias el internet es muy malo...

* * *

cap 12: recordando a una amiga...

- tu eres Ruby...-dice thykus

-si querido... vine a visitarte-dice Ruby acercándose

-¿visitarme... porque?-pregunta thykus confuso

-todos en ponyville están muy asustados por lo que nos dijo derpy...-dice ruby preocupada

-acaso les dije algo malo-dice thykus

-bueno llego a todas las casas preguntando sobre un medico... siempre decía tu nombre hablaba muy rápido...-dice ruby

-y por qué no me llevo a un hospital-dice thykus

-derpy me dijo que estaba muy asustada que no pensaba bien por eso no te llevo...-dice ruby

-pobre... siempre se preocupa mucho por los demás... almenos el doctor llego...-dice thykus

-¿qué doctor?-pregunta ruby

-el esposo de derpy...-responde thykus

-pero... cuando entre a esta sala solo estabas tú acostado...-dice ruby

-acaso... me di un golpe en la cabeza...-dice thykus mas confundido que antes...

-derpy está en una cama dormida... debes estar alucinando -dice ruby riéndose un poco...

-esto no es gracioso es posible que tenga algo en el cerebro que me hace alucinar..-dice thykus asustado

-no te preocupes era broma... haha -dice ruby mientras quita una cobija que tapaba la vista de thykus mostrando a la pony abrazada de su amante el doctor...

-no me pareces graciosa-dice thykus muy molesto

-no te preocupes... yo me tendré que ir en un rato... mi amiga zecora me está esperando...-dice ruby

-e...está bien... como están todos...-pregunta thykus

-la mayoría está preocupada... pensaban que estabas mal o peor... que estabas muerto...-dice ruby

-esto... esta mal.. .tengo que decirle a todas que estoy bien-dice thykus parándose de la cama

-nonononnonno thykus tienes que reposar no sabemos que te pudo haber pasado...-dice ruby deteniéndolo con sus patas

-recuerdo a twi despidiéndose pero no recuerdo que me hiso esto ...-dice thykus pensando en que pudo haber pasado

De pronto se escucha el abrir de una puerta eran las cmc y dinky que entraron por la puerta para ayudar a thykus...

-hola thykus como estas...-dice scoot

-bien gracias por preguntar (aún les temo a esas chiquillas)-dice thykus

-dinky que hacen tus padres-dice switibell

-no lo sé, se están dando un abrazo pero con sus cuerpos muy pegados-dice dinky

-se parece a lo del libro...-dice apple mirando a derpy

-chicas podrían dejarles un momento de privacidad a derpy y el doctor...-dice thykus serrando la cobija para que no se vieran derpy ni el doctor

-bueno... bueno ahora tendremos que revisarte-dice dinky

-puff... bueno almenos sé que ahora están más tranquilas que antes-dice thykus

-¿por qué lo dices?-dice apple

-pues bueno esa ves cuando estaban ustedes y yo estaba en el árbol y bla bla bla-dice thykus

-wow parece como si te las fueras a violar-dice ruby impresionada por la historia que relato thykus

Por la puerta entre una pony muy tímida de pelaje color crema con su crin rosada que cada ves se acercaba más a la cama de thykus...

h...hola thykus como estas-dice la pony

-f...f...fluttershy viniste-dice thykus abrazando a la pony

-como no vendría escuche que estabas enfermo así que vine para darte un tratamiento-dice fluttershy

-y que paso con la revisión-dice dinky molesta

-pues la aremos en un rato -dice thykus moviendo la crin de dinky con su pata

-está bien -dicen las pequeñas mientras salen por la puerta

-es bueno tener a conocidas por aquí...-dice thykus sonriendo

-bueno yo solo vine a visitarte...-dice ruby

-y eso me alegra mucho... también que tu estés aquí fluttershy...-dice thykus

-creo que estaré aquí un rato... recuerda que te tengo que vigilar-dice ruby

-p...por qué dices vigilar-dice thykus

-me quedare contigo hasta que fluttershy se valla... recuerda que soy tu consejera y creo que guardia...-dice ruby riéndose

-lo siento fluttershy no tendremos privacidad-dice thykus

-n..no te preocupes solo te revisare...-dice fluttershy con una vos tímida...

-e...está bien...-dice thykus

Fluttershy revisa a thykus completamente preocupada de no hallar motivo alguno de su desmallo

-l...lo siento thykus pero no sé qué es lo que te pasa-dice fluttershy

-genial... pierdo la memoria me desmallo y las cmc me tienen loco...estoy mas que perdiendo la cabeza-dice thykus molesto

-siempre se comporta así-le susurra fluttershy a ruby

-yo creo en el tren se puso así... ya me esta preocupando-dice ruby susurrando a fluttershy

-creo que me dormiré... para ver si despierto mejor y me dejen ir a mi casa a estar tranquilo...-dice thykus acostándose

-bueno adiós-dice fluttershy mientras sale de la habitación

-creo que te tienes que ir ruby dijiste que mientras estará fluttershy estarías aquí... no creo que necesite tu apoyo por ahora-dice thykus con los ojos cerrados

-n..no te preocupes... si quieres te acompaño... ¡tengo una idea!-dice ruby alegre

-puff...enserio... necesito dormir-dice thykus enojado

-seré tu sirvienta y hare todo lo que me digas ¡todo!-dice ruby con una voz sensual

-¿todo?-dice thykus con una mirada picara

-q.. que quieres que agá ... amo-dice ruby asustada

-ahora serás tu la que me tema...-dice thykus con una sonrisa maléfica -ahora quiero que tu te sientes a mi lado...

-lo are mi amo-dice ruby con una voz seria mientras se sienta alado de thykus

-ahora quiero que me buques algo de comer y beber...-dice thyku riéndose un poco...

-e...Enserio me asustaste así solo apara eso...-dice ruby molesta

-lo siento hehehe... puedes salir de la habitación quiero estar a solas..-dice thykus

Después de eso ruby sale de la habitación y thykus se pone a pensar en que le abra pasado a Twilight o que fue lo que logro hacer que se desmayara

-quisiera que alguien me explicara lo que esta pasando...-dice thykus mientras cae en un estado de sueño

Thykus pasa el tiempo entre gritos y pesadillas inexplicables que sentía el nunca avía tenido esas pesadillas y tampoco avía visto a los ponys que en ellas aparecían cuando en mitad de la noche algo entra al cuarto de thykus despertándolo vio hacia la ventana que estaba abierta asustándolo un poco...

-Q...quien anda hay-dice thykus mu asustado

-digamos que me debes un favor-dice la voz misteriosa

-n... no eres un pony ... ¡vete de aquí no tengo nada que darte!-dice thykus mas asustado que antes

-te vi con tu amiga anoche... no me gusto que le hicieras eso y no a mi...-dice la voz escuchandose cada ves mas cerca

-e...eres un fantasma o algo así...-dice thykus preparado para correr

-no... soy de carne y hueso quiero tenerte quiero que seas mío quiero que me agás todo o que le hiciste a ella... y mas-dice la misteriosa voz

-n...no te conozco ni siquiera se quien eres ...-dice thkus

-no me importa que no me conozcas e estado espiándote todo este tiempo...-dice la voz susurrante

-¡vete! no quiero que te me acerques-dice thykus molesto

-tu no me mandas a mi... -dice la voz cada vez mas cerca

-se que eres un pony o algo así... te puedo hacer daño-dice thykus

-no creo que tus golpes me hagan daño pequeñín-dice la voz soltando una risa

-(creo que lo tendré que hacer)-se dice thykus mientras abre las cobijas que lo tapaban mostrando una sombra negra que le salta enzima

Thykus tenia los ojos cerrados estaba muy asustado sentía el calor del cuerpo que estaba encima de el que cada vez se acerca mas hacia su pecho...

-quiero que tu me hagas sentir como una verdadera mujer...-dice la voz

-n...no quiero hacerlo contigo mucho menos sin conocerte-dice thykus con los ojos cerrados

-tendrás que hacerlo... o lo haremos a las malas-dice la voz

Thykus siente que una pata agarra su miembro agitándolo un poco acelerando su respiración

-veo que te excitas muy rápido pequeño potrillo-dice la voz riéndose un poco

-ahh... déjame...ahh no quiero hacerlo... (Recuerdo la carta de twi pero no puedo traicionarla)-dice thykus soltando unas lagrimas

-tranquilo... yo te quiero... se que no podrías amarme por que la amas a ella pero... me podrías almenos hacerlo por esta noche-dice la voz con un tono bajo

-e.. estará bien... no quiero decepcionar a twi-dice thykus mientras siente que ese cuerpo se baja de el y se pone en la parte posterior de la cama

-esto te gustara-dice la voz mientras introduce el miembro de thykus en su boca

-ahhh... se siente muy bien ..-dice thykus mientras abre un poco los ojos

Thykus ve a su acompañante y se sorprende al ver esa reacción que tuvo hacia el

-te gusta pequeño... esto te gustara más-dice la voz mientras se sienta en el miembro de thykus rosándolo con su sexo muy lentamente

-ahhh tú...Tú eres ...

Continuara...

* * *

Si pueden ver no lo ise tan largo como los otros y esta algo confuso les prometo que uando este mas tranquilo pondre nuevos ... DiSfRuTeN


	13. Chapter 13

PORFINNN pude consentrarme de hoy en adelante XD espero que les guste es mas largo que el anterior que yo puse hehe...

* * *

Cap 12: pasado en el tren…

-ahhh tú...Tú eres la chica del tren t…trixie-dice thykus

-s... Sí…solo vine para divertirme un rato-dice trixie

-n…no que yo no era suficiente para ti y cosas así..-dice thykus deteniendo a trixie

-pues… cuando Sali del tren fui a buscar una pareja y… encontré a un lindo chico que quiso estar conmigo… salimos por un tiempo pero… ayer cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo por primera vez… se fue antes de que empezáramos-dice trixie con una mirada de tristeza

-entonces viniste a que yo (el más pendejo lo joden siempre…) tendré que consolarte o algo así…-dice thykus con una mirada de aburrimiento

-pues es solo si tú quieres… no te estoy obligando pero… quisiera quitarme el calor que me quedo de aquella noche-dice trixie parándose de la cama

-eres muy linda y quisiera ayudarte pero creo que no puedo hacerlo…-dice thykus mirando seriamente a trixie

-savia que no lo arias si savia quien era…-dice trixie enfadada

-eso no tiene que ver con nada trixie-le responde thykus al momento

-pero cuando no savias que era yo si querías…-dice trixie cambiando su enojo por tristeza

-qué te pasa trixie… ¿te dije algo malo? –le pregunta thykus

-lo savia… soy horrible….nadie me quiere…. Nunca conoceré el amor verdadero..-dice trixie soltando unas lagrimas

Thykus se para de la cama y se dirige hacia donde trixie secándole sus lágrimas le da un tierno beso en sus labios

-q…que fue eso-dice trixie mirando a thykus

-no puedo verte así... Mucho menos si yo lo cause-dice thykus devolviéndose a su cama

-(ya estoy empezando a calentarme no podre aguantar más ..)…..¿puedo acostarme a tu lado?-pregunta trixie mirando a thykus con una cara de perrito

-puff… esta bien acuéstate pero no intentes nada malo-dice thykus volteándose

Trixie se acuesta alado de Thykus abrazándolo muy tiernamente bajando su mano hacia la entrepierna de thykus

-veo que tu amiguito esta muy contento que este a tu lado-le susurra trixie a thykus

-n…no es eso es que tu pusiste la mano-dice thykus sonrojado

-si tu lo dices creo que… ¿podre tocarlo?

- ya te dije que n…ahhh-thykus no termina la frase cuando siente que trixie agita su mano muy rápidamente sobre su miembro

-te gusta pequeño… -dice trixie mientras alza la sabana que cubría a thykus mostrando su miembro parado al aire libre

-eso me gusta que tal si jugamos a un juego-dice trixie mientras se para en la cama

-c…cual juego… ahh quieres jugar-dice thykus gimiendo por la acción de trixie

-q.. Quiero que ágamos un numero con nuestros cuerpos… formando dos números creo que son el seis y el nueve

"69 xD 6=hombre 9=mujer"

-n.. no entiendo muy bien cual es el significado de eso…-dice thykus mientras mira como trixie pone su sexo encima de su cara

-ahora yo me pongo así aquí abajo y vez un seis y un nueve-dice trixie mientras voltea a ver a thykus

-esto me incomoda un poco ¿que quieres que agá trixie?-dice thykus sonrojándose mucho

-pues creo que tu debes saber… acaso no se lo as echo a una chica-dice trixie

-q… que clase de cosas –pregunta thykus

-ya sabes tu pones tu lengua en mi sexo y luego…. Ya sabes-dice trixie

-e…esta bien pero te aseguro que no soy muy bueno-dice thykus mientras acerca su boca lentamente hacia el sexo de trixie

-ahhhh….. no esta mal para un principiante-dice trixie mientas gime de placer

-emtmko smamiejve mdi mdidrrmo(esto sabe muy raro)-dice thykus mientras sigue haciendo lo que trixie le mando a hacer

-ahhh.. no te entendí bien pero sigue…-dice trixie mientras llega su punto

Trixie empieza a gemir cada vez más rápido haciendo que termine sobre la cara de thykus

-como te dije esto sigue teniendo un sabor muy raro-dice thykus mientras se limpia el rostro con su pata

-ahhh… gracias no ce como agradecértelo..-dice trixie muy agitada

-pues yo tengo sueño no puedo ir mas lejos solo quiero que no despiertes a nadie y si quieres te quedas conmigo y te vas mañana…-dice thykus mientras se acuesta

-esta bien duerme pequeño me iré en la mañana-dice trixie mientras acobija a thykus

-PASADA LA NOCHE-6:45 am-

"la hora la puse porque era la hora que estoy escribiendo"

Thykus despierta en la cama sintiendo algo raro su cuerpo sentía que tenia una parte de mas… tenia garras y estaba emplumado

-Q..que carajo paso aquí-dice thykus enfadado mientras ve una nota que estaba en su regazo

-Querido thykus ayer en la noche nos la pasamos de maravilla me encanto lo que hiciste con tu boca… hablando en serio ayer en la noche vi que aun tenias ganas para mas pero como no te despertabas te lance un hechizo para despertarte pero termine multiplicando y después veras todo además que hice un hechizo de transformación algo erróneo por así decirlo…-

-ese pu#" no entiende que no me gusta que me dejen las cosas escritas además que jugo conmigo mientras que estaba dormido-dice thykus mientras escucha que alguien entra en la avitacion

-Thykus te traje el desalluno tengo que contarte una historia que me paso ayer muy extraña-grita la pony que entraba al cuarto

-R…Ruby eres tu-pregunta thykus

-Sii vine para darte el desalluno que estas sordo y tenemos que salir a hacer unas compras-responde y dice ruby

-ya puedo salir de la casa o almenos de la habitación-dice thykus feliz

-si..si pero es que tengo que cont-ruby no termina cuando pone una cara ceria y de enojo al ver que el que estaba hay no era thykus

-ruby que tal-dice thykus

-tu.. tu quien eres y que hiciste con el chico-grita ruby enfadada

-soy thykus acaso no me recuerdas-dice thykus

-si como no y tu quien eres para decir que no te recuerdo-dice ruby

-soy thykus ruby que acaso tengo algo raro-dice thykus preocupado

-tu no eres thykus el es un pony no es un glifo-dice ruby

-un..un…un ¡glifo!-dice thykus poniendo una cara de enojo

-hablando en serio hablas igual que el pero aun asi no te creo-dice ruby

-si esto te hace cambiar de parecer tuvimos una pequeña experiencia en el tren

-así que eres un maldito espía-dice ruby

-como que un espía de que estas hablando-pregunta thykus

-quien te envió luna… celestia o zecora-dice ruby

-enserio ruby me estas poniendo nervio(todos están en mi contra)-dice thykus

-ya cállate y responde lo que te digo-dice ruby cada vez mas enfadada

-te lo juro ruby soy thykus te lo digo de corazón-dice thykus con una voz muy seria

-es que… no puedo creer que seas tu-dice ruby con una mirada de preocupación

-es solo que anoche una maga me transformo-dice thykus

-eso me recuerda ayer en la noche vi que alguien estaba rondando por la casa y Sali a investigar me estuve toda la noche por eso no te traje tu comida…-dice ruby

-esta bien pero tengo que aclarar mejor mi mente...(maldita seas tia seguro que tu planeaste todo esto)-dice thykus recostado

-En el campamento mágico de Celesta a muchos y muchos metros de equestria-

-Celestia que tengo que buscar-pregunta twi

-tienes que encontrar el libro de los secretos mágicos que esta escondido hay abajo-dice celestia mientras toma una malteada

-hermana porque yo también lo busco… y estamos usando estos ridículos trajes-dice luna molesta

-es para que estén vestidas de acuerdo a como es el traje del campamento y yo no lo uso por que yo pase por este campamento-dice celestia mirando a twi y luna

-esta bien…-dice twi mientras sigue su búsqueda con celestia mirándola

El traje era un vestido tipo mucama el cual tenia un pequeño y delgado hilo en la parte trasera del vestido haciendo que cuando se agachase el que lo estuviera usando se apretaran sus partes "sensibles"

-(me encantan estos vestidos se me hubiera ocurrido esto antes)-se dice celestia mientras mira a luna y a twi buscar un libro que en realidad no está hay mientras que mueve lentamente su mano a su entrepierna

-El campamento mágico de celestia continuara después de la breve historia-

-no creo que esto sea real tal vez es un sueño que tengo o una pesadilla que me hace verme asi no puedo ser un glifo me matarían me cazarían ahh…-thykus estaba muy confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando ya que el no entendía nada de nada

-tal vez solo sea temporal o una broma thykus no te preocupes y que paso anoche escuche un pequeño grito que venia de tu cuarto te asustaste o algo-dice ruby mirando a thykus

-lo que paso es que bueno ya sabes yo le Chuplavagatrixie-dice thykus muy rápidamente

-que hiciste que? Habla mejor pequeño-dice ruby escuchando mejor a thykus esta vez

-esta bien yo se la chupe por asi decirlo-dice thykus

-por dios otra chica enserio que es mal que sean mayores pero es peor que andes con todas-dice ruby

-no es por que yo quisiera ella me convenció y yo solo la obedecí-dice thykus

-y quien era esa afortunada o desafortunada pony-dice ruby

-pues era una chica que yo conocí en el tren de camino a verte

-bueno esta bien… voy a llamar a las chicas para que no se asusten cuando te vean…

* * *

¿que tal les parecio? xD


	14. Chapter 14

bueno espero que les guste pense entregarlo mañana pero lo termine hoy asi que aqui les dejo

* * *

Cap 13:el nuevo glifo…

-bueno esta bien… voy a llamar a las chicas para que no se asusten cuando te vean…

-aquí las espero… no creo poder salir asi-dice thykus sentado en su cama

-no te preocupes thykus se que twi te ayudara a resolverlo-dice ruby mientras que sale de la habitación

-como si twi viniera pronto… estoy algo ansioso por verla…-dice thykus con una corta sonrisa en su cara

Thykus se acuesta en su cama mientras espera a que ruby traiga a las pequeñas para que lo vieran en su nueva forma…

Thykus escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose asiéndolo ponerse preocupado por la reacción que tendrán con el…

-h..hola thyk…-las pequeñas no logran terminar la palabra cuando ven a thykus transformado enn un glifo

-hola que tal me veo… -dice thykus intentando simular una sonrisa

-estas… bien… eso creo-dice dinky mientras mira a thykus

Las cmc estaban reunidas hablando sobre la apariencia de thykus la cual a ellas le parecía muy extraña

-(no puede ser esta forma no me queda… tendré que esperar a twi para que me ayude)bueno y Appleblom, scoot y swit bell que piensan ustedes

-pues creo que no estas mal pero te ves muy extraño además que tienes muchas plumas-dice appleblom mientas le susurra a ruby en el oído

-bueno thykus te dejare con ellas me tengo que ir a buscar a esa trixie para ver si nos ayuda con tu hechizo…-dice ruby mientras sale de la habitación

-ahora si que estamos solos probaremos que no eres thykus-dice scoot mientras señala a thykus

-de que están hablando que acaso no me creen-dice thykus

-no te creemos yo se la única forma e averiguarlo-dice dinky mientras agarra una de las garras de thykus

-¡q…que están haciendo!-dice thykus asustado mientras que las otras 3 chicas agarran el resto de sus garras

-thykus no le gustaba que le hiciéramos lo que vamos a hacer pero es un riesgo que tenemos que correr para poder ayudar al pobre thykus..-dice dinky mientras amarra con una cuerda la garra de thykus a la cama y se monta en su pecho

-ya se lo que intentan hacer y no quiero que lo hagan pregúntenme el nombre de sus amigas y pregúntenme lo que sea pero no me hagan eso (me sorprende que no pase un día sin que tenga la ocurrencia de esta ocasión)-dice thykus mientras intenta moverse

Dinky se voltea a ver la entrepierna de thykus mientras mueve su mano lentamente hacia esa zona

-chicas yo si creo que sea thykus- dice swit con una cara de preocupación

-déjala ella sabe lo que hace-dice scoot mirando a swit

De repente derpy entra por la puerta para ver a thykus(al parecer ruby la llamo para que fuera) y se sorprendió al ver la escena

-¡chicas que están haciendo dejen a thykus quieto!-grita derpy muy molesta

-pero mamá yo solo quería ver si el era thykus –dice dinky casi llorando

-podrían solo hacerle una pregunta que solo thykus sabría no tienen que recurrir a eso-dice derpy mirando a las chicas

-¡se los dije!-grita thykus agarrado en la cama

-puf.. esta bien te are una pregunta –dice dinky prensando en que decir

-podrías hacer una referida a tus amigas o el nombre de la hermana de appleblom –dice thykus sonriendo

-¡ya se! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste la noche en que te quedaste como mi niñero?-pregunta dinky sonriendo

-(estoy jodido si se lo digo a derpy me mata y si no respondo me mata ruby ahh terminara mal de cualquier forma que lo haga) pues yo… yo…

-En el campamento mágico de Molestia perdón Celestia -

-hermana…ahh me encanta cuando me lo haces-dice celestia acostada

-a mi también me gusta hacértelo pero… twi …-dice luna encima de celestia

-también le aras un tratamiento pero aíslo especial para ella ..ahhh-dice celestia con una sonrisa en la cara

-esta bien le are uno de mis masajes especiales de luna-dice luna mientras sigue masajeándole la espalda a celestia

"que creían que era xD"

-FIN DEL CAMPAMENTO MAGICO DE Celestia (molestia en pocas palabras) -

-yo estuve contigo toda la noche y me acosté a tu lado para que se te quitara el miedo –dice thykus rápidamente

-correcto, si eres thykus pero ¿Qué te paso?-dice dinky poniendo una cara de confusión

-anoche estuve con una amiga que sin querer uso su magia contra mi y ahora soy un glifo…-dice thykus

-por eso te vez tannnn extraño-dicen las cmc que estaban a su lado

De repente entra ruby a la habitación para decirle a thykus que el ya podía salir de la habitación para que la acompañara a las tiendas a comprar algunas cosas

Thykus decidido a salir nuevamente quiere visitar a todos para mostrarle su apariencia y ver si pueden curarlo con alguna magia o remedio… lo primero que se le ocurrió a thykus fue acudir a zecora para que le diera un remedio o un brebaje que le quitara esa forma…. Thykus taba decidido hasta que salió de la casa y se sorprendió del buen tiempo del clima y el se lo estaba perdiendo…

-Bueno ruby pensaba ir a donde zecora pero primero vamos a comprar las cosas que vayas a buscar –dice thykus con una sonrisa

-esta bien primero iremos a comprar unos muffins para derpy-dice ruby caminando hacia la casa de pinkie "no es que no me guste poner el nombre de la tienda es que no se bien cual es creo que era sugar corner ¿no?"

-espera iremos a la casa de pinkie ¿sierto?-pregunta thykus preocupado

-wau eres el más grande de los genios por supuesto que iremos asi saludara a pinkie-dice ruby mirando a thykus

-pero es que ella (me acuerdo de ese día)-dice thykus

FLASHBACK-

-yo las quiero a todas pero no puedo hacer esto-dice thykus

-esta bien pero si te veo con otra estarás en problemas muchachito-dice pinkie mientras se quita de encima de thykus

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿Qué le tienes miedo o algo?-dice ruby

-es solo que no puedo contarle que estuve con una chica y menos con 2-dice thykus mirando a ruby

-tu lo que estas es … sometido ahaha-dice ruby mientras se ríe de thykus

-esta bien mejor ir hacia donde fluttershy para saludarla –dice thykus mientras se va caminando

Thykus camina hasta la casa de fluttershy sintiendo una mirada de alguien que lo estaba siguiendo

-fluttershy ¿estas hay?-dice thykus tocando la puerta

-si ya te abro-dice fluttershy adentro de la casa

-hola fluttershy que tal te pares….-thykus no termina cuando fluttershy le cierra la puerta en la cara

-¡déjame no me molestes!-dice fluttershy adentro de la casa

-¡soy thykus porque estas molesta!-grita thykus para que fluttershy lo logre escuchar

-¡tu no eres thykus! Tu eres uno de esos glifos que me molestaba en la escuela… ahora vienes para burlarte mas de mi-dice fluttershy con una voz algo llorosa

-Te lo juro soy thykus un hechizo me a transformado en uno yo jamás me burlaría de ti-dice thykus

-¡no te creo ni tampoco lo are ahora lárgate y no vuelvas-dice fluttershy mientras corre a su cuarto con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-puff… creo que tendré que ir a donde rarity y hablando de ella no la e visto desde hace tiempo-se dice thykus mientras que camina hacia la tienda de rarity

-hola extraño eres nuevo por aquí –dice una pony que estaba sentada en una silla

-n..no no soy nuevo es solo que algo me a pasado-dice thykus mientras intenta ver quien era la pony

-si quieres entra te are un té para que se te quite esa cara alargada –dice la pony mientras lo invita entrar a su casa

-tu no sabes que a echo rarity últimamente porque yo no la e visto –dice thykus

-nop yo no la e visto desde que se consiguió esa pareja –dice la pony mientras entra a su casa

-(auch spike debería estar devastado si el no es la pareja)y ¿Cómo conociste a rarity?-pregunta thykus

-e vivido alado de su tienda por mucho tiempo la e visto diseñar y trabajar muy duro…-dice la pony mientras va a la cocina

-entonces a que viene tanta amabilidad conmigo –pregunta thykus

-bueno no es para mi pero quisiera que conocieras a una amiga mía de la escuela de vuelo es un glifo igual que tu y por aquí no se ven muchos-dice la pony mientras le sirve el té a thykus

-y donde la podría encontrar(que estoy diciendo) –pregunta thykus

-ella se la pasa mucho con su amiga raimbow aunque ya no se las lleva muy bien con ella-dice la pony sentada en la silla

-bueno gracias por todo señora creo que si es amiga de raimbow sabrá algo sobre fluttershy..-dice thykus mientras se bebe el té y sale de la casa

-que chico tan extraño además ¿Quién es fluttershy? –dice la pony mientras sigue bebiendo su té

-bueno ella me dijo que se la pasa con raimbow pero donde esta ella seguro applejack sabrá donde esta ella –dice thykus mientras se dirige a la granja de applejack

Thykus llega a la granja y ve a applejack hablando con big mac sobre los cultivos

-¡hola applejack!-grita thykus desde lejos

-¡hola desconocido me sorprende que me conozcas!-responde applejack mientras que se acerca

-applejack tengo que contarte algo aunque creerás que soy un loco ayer en la noche me transformaron en un glifo –dice thykus

-ok y tu eress….-dice applejack con una cara de confusión

-soy thykus que acaso no me recuerdas-le responde thykus

-ya recuerdo aquel pequeño potro travieso y … ¡eres el! –dice asombrada applejack

-sep, pero hablando en serio quiero saber dónde esta raimbow necesito hablar con ella…-le dice thykus a applejack

-ella está en el centro de ponyville en una de las nubes durmiendo… tal ves –dice applejack mientras apunta a unas nubes que estaban sobre la fuente de la ciudad

-esta bien voy a buscar a raimbow… cuídate-le dice thykus a applejack mientras se despide

-aun no creo que él sea thykus pero que más…-dice applejack mientras regresa al trabajo

Thykus estaba decidido a encontrar a raimbow para hablar con esa glifo misteriosa que el queria conocer ya que sus instintos lo estaban dominando…

Continuara…

* * *

los que creyeron que luna y celestia estaban haciendo algo mas privado estan muyyy equivocado haha


	15. Chapter 15

en los otros episodio puse el capitulo erroneo perdon xD

El 13 es 14 y el 12 es 13

* * *

Cap 15:El nido de amor…

"use esa referencia a la incubación de los huevos de las aves xD"

Thykus estaba decidido a encontrar a raimbow para hablar con esa glifo misteriosa que el quería conocer ya que sus instintos lo estaban dominando…

Thykus pasa por su casa y la de twi sin preocuparse de lo que pasara en ellas siguió adelante con una sonrisa puesta en su cara asta que…

-Bueno creo que iré a buscar a raim…-dice thykus cuando se desmalla por un golpe en la cabeza cuando abre los ojos esta en un sitio desconocido en el cual el nunca avía estado

-hola traidor…-dice la pony con un traje de cuero negro que estaba al frente de thykus

-d… de que me estas hablando..-dice thykus mientras intenta moverse

-no agás ningún movimiento estas completamente atado…-dice la pony mientras agarra una cuerda de cuero muy corta golpeándola contra su pata

-qq… que quieres de mi-dice thykus algo desmayado

-solo quiero que pagues por lo que hiciste… me lo prometiste y aun así no cumples…-dice la pony mientras va de camino hacia thykus

-yo no te conozco… no se quien eres..-dice thykus

-si me conoces… ibas a verme pero no fuiste…-dice la pony acercándose cada ves mas y mas

-(si pudiera ver su rostro)-se dice thykus bajando la cabeza mientras ve que la luz en el cuarto se enciendo revelando la identidad de su secuestrador

-p…pinkie ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?-grita thykus asustado

Pinkie no era la mima de siempre estaba muy enojada su pelo estaba caído su voz era gruesa y no era chillona como su ser normal sus ojos expresaban una furia implacable…

-¡POR QUE ME DEJASTE POR ELLA!-dice pinke enfadada

-¿POR QUIEN Y COMO SAVES QUE SOY THYKUS?-dice thykus disimulando

-ruby me lo conto todo me dijo que anoche estuviste con otra chica y te transformo en eso-dice pinke con una sonrisa macabra

-y tu le vas a creer a ella ni siquiera la conozco-dice thykus

-aunque odio admitirlo tienes algo de razón… no se quien eres y menos que haces en ponyville pero igual ya hemos desterrado a uno de los tuyos de estas tierras y no queremos verlos por aquí –dice pinkie mientras golpea el pecho de thykus con su látigo

-ahh.. déjame ir y te prometo que no te veré nunca mas …- dice thykus con una cara llena de dolor

-si almenos thykus no me hubiera traicionado con otra…-dice pinkie bajando la cabeza

-de que estas hablando quien es ese thykus-dice thykus muy simuladamente

-se que no eres thykus eres muy grande para ser el…-dice pinkie mientras tira la cuerda lejos de ella

-(esta insinuando que soy un enano)-se dice thykus mientras frunce su seño en expresión de enojo

-que acaso te molesta que te hable solo de él y que me aproveche de ti-dice pinkie

-¡no me molesta que hables de el sino que me tengas aquí amarrado y! ¿te aprovechaste de mi?-thykus cambia su cara de enojo a confusión

-si cuando estabas dormido... empecé a hacerlo contigo además que te digo que tienes 2 miembros…-dice pinkie

-¡QUE TENGO 2 MIEMBROS!?-pregunta thykus muy confuso

-pues bueno veraz cuando te empecé a tocar te excitaste muy rápido y vi que eran 2 envés de uno…-dice pinkie señalando la entrepierna de thykus

-(esa fue trixie … malditaa eso es lo que decía la carta)-se dice thykus recordando lo que decia

-FLASHBACK-

-Querido thykus ayer en la noche nos la pasamos de maravilla me encanto lo que hiciste con tu boca… hablando en serio ayer en la noche vi que aun tenias ganas para mas pero como no te despertabas te lance un hechizo para despertarte pero termine multiplicando y después veras todo además que hice un hechizo de transformación algo erróneo por así decirlo…-

-fin de flashback-

-Creo que te tendré que soltar-dice pinkie mientras desata a thykus

-g…gracias lo siento por el malentendido-dice thykus mientras sale por la puerta

-almenos recordare ese momento en que me aproveche de el..-dice pinkie

-FLASHBACK DE PINKIE-

Este FLASHBACK fue cancelado por la guardia de la princesa celestia y el instituto de protección al menor por causa de personas mayores el contenido de ese flashback fue tan fuerte que volvió locas a 1000 personas que la leyeron en la mente del escritor….

Por favor sinceras disculpas por ese error creo que me EXALTE UN POCO pensando eso para que esto me pasara bueno tendré que renovar mi licencia de escritor (no creo que me la den después de esto…)

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK CANCELADO—

Thykus sale de la casa de pinkie al parecer era en una especie de sótano o cobertizo en donde el estaba su preocupación de lo que pasaría cuando volviera a su forma normal seria un problema…

-puff… creo que este día no podría ser peor –dice thykus mientras sigue con la búsqueda de raimbow y de la glifo misteriosa

-EN otro lugar aparente que esta en ponyville-

"DIOSSS si soy especifico xD"

-lo viste es muy lindo-dice una voz a otra

-si es un pequeño fruto… creo que será nuestro hermana-dice la segunda voz

-si… además crees que podrá con las 2 es muy joven…-dice la primera voz

-si no lo hace tendremos que recurrir a la violencia o tendremos que comerlo…-dice la segunda voz

-puagh… hermana eres muy repugnante-dice la primera voz mostrando asco

-por eso soy la líder y tu la ayudante eres una pequeña llorona…-dice la segunda voz mientras camina hacia adelante

-(ojala y el pueda… es muy lindo)-se dice la primera mientras sigue a su hermana

-VOLVIENDO CON THYKUS QUE CAMINO 23,7 kilómetros al noroeste-

"solo digo algo:XD"

-puff.. que cansancio descansare un rato y seguiré mi búsqueda -dice thykus mientras va a un restaurante que estaba hay cerca

-Buenos días seños que podemos servirle-dice el camarero

-solo quiero algo para beber-dice thykus mientras mira al cielo

Thykus baja la mirada del cielo y puede ver a una pony muy reconocida para el que estaba en una frutería comprando unas cosas

-f…fluttershy dice thykus mientras la mira

Afortunadamente fluttershy tenía que comprar la comida de ángel y de los demás animales ya que tenía muy pocas provisiones thykus se toma el agua que el camarero le avía dejado en la mesa y se dirige hacia fluttershy

"cuando dejo el agua el camarero?"

-¡Fluttershy!-grita thykus mientras ve como fluttershy responde a su llamado

-déjame… no quiero que me molestes-dice fluttershy mientras se esconde detrás de un abril de manzanas

-no quiero lastimarte fluttershy solo quiero hablar contigo-dice thykus mirando a fluttershy

En ese momento thykus voltea prensando en que lo estaban llamando y cuando voltea fluttershy no estaba en su sitio cuando el voltea nuevamente la ve corriendo hacia su casa

-fluttershy llega su casa pensando que se avía escapado de thykus cuando abre la puerta ella siente que dos garras la jalan haciéndola chocar contra el pecho de thykus

-d…déjame –dice fluttershy sintiendo un poco de calor por ese abrazo

-fluttershy solo quiero que entiendas… no te voy a hacer daño…-dice thykus apretándola más fuerte

-ahh…-gime un poco fluttershy por el fuerte abrazo de thykus pegándola mucho hacia el

-q..que te pasa fluttershy-dice thykus mirando a fluttershy

-es solo que… cuando siento el contacto con otras personas yo…yo… no puedo evitarlo-dice fluttershy muy sonrojada

-no te preocupes yo no dejare que nadie sepa tu secreto…-dice thykus mientras suelta a fluttershy

-entonces … tu si eres thykus… -dice fluttershy

-si.. trate de decírtelo pero tu no me creías –dice thykus

-si quieres… puedes pasar-dice fluttershy

-esta bien-thykus se le olvida todo lo relacionado con su búsqueda por el calor del momento

-y como te paso eso-dice fluttershy mientras sirve un poco de té en una taza

-es una larga historia además digamos que una hechicera me transformo en esto-dice thykus

Thykus estaba muy caliente por el abrazo que le avía dado a fluttershy su miembro se estaba endurecido haciendo que thykus se tapara con sus alas

-toma thykus bebe un poco –dice mientras le sirve té a thykus

-(no creo poder agarrarlo sin abrir mis alas)-dice thykus mientras intenta tomarlo con su pico sin usar las manos

-no seas tonto thykus-dice fluttershy riéndose un poco

-es que no puedo-dice thykus inclinándose cada vez más

-Thykus acaso te pasa algo…-dice fluttershy

-(no quiero hacerlo como la otra vez será mejor si me paro de la silla y le digo que tengo que irme..)-de dice thykus mientras se para

Thykus sin querer tropieza con el banquillo que estaba puesto alado de su silla cayendo encima de fluttershy dejando expuesto su miembro sobre el pecho de fluttershy

-t..t…thykus tu.. tu esta encima mío….-dice fluttershy con una voz muy baja

-l…lo siento es solo que…-dice thykus mientras se quita de encima de fluttershy muy rápidamente tapándose con sus alas

-t…thykus-dice fluttershy mientras se acerca a el

-déjame no quiero que me veas así yo se que a ti no te gusta ver a los hombres puestos de esta manera -dice thykus muy sonrojado

-pero… tu eres mía amigo a mi no mi importa si la veo… -dice fluttershy intentando separar una de sus alas

-es solo que mi forma no es lo único que cambio

Fluttershy quita las alas de thykus revelando sus 2 miembros fluttershy se queda mirando a thykus y ella no le toma mucha importancia

-que… extraño igual que las serpientes…-dice fluttershy mientras lo mira mas de cerca

"hola hola… esto lo dejo para decirles que los reptiles entre algunos de ellos están las serpientes las cuales tienen 2 miembros envés de 1… "

-q…que estas diciendo-dice thykus

-eso aparece en los libros de anatomía animal… no es muy extraños pero… los glifos solo tienen 1…-dice fluttershy

-es que sin querer también me "multiplico" el miembro sin querer supuestamente-dice thykus con un poco de sarcasmo

-bueno me sorprende esto pero… podrías dejarme usarte para hacer unos experimentos… -dice fluttershy

-ahhhhhhh!...por qué solo a mí me pasa esto-dice thykus

Thykus acepto ser la rata de laboratorio de fluttershy aunque los experimentos no se hagan en un laboratorio o algo parecido podríamos decirle rata de laboratorio … cuales serán esos exámenes…

* * *

que examenes les gustarian a ustedes xD


	16. Chapter 16

bueno mi querido publico xD me estoy esforzando lo mas que puedo para pubicar un capitulo diario por que el 1ero de octurbre empiezo calses y no voy a tener mucho tiempo libre asi que espero poner la mayo cantidad posible

Use la referencia a los que comentaron: Fuerza y resistencia yo solo puese forma"cuando lean lo entenderan"

* * *

Cap. 16: los análisis…

Thykus acepto ser la rata de laboratorio de fluttershy aunque los experimentos no se hagan en un laboratorio o algo parecido podríamos decirle rata de laboratorio… cuales serán esos exámenes…

-Bien fluttershy podrías explicarme más o menos qué es lo que tengo que hacer…-dice thykus sentado en el piso

-Eres un glifo que tiene 2 miembros… no es nada normal-dice fluttershy mientras saca un papel y un lápiz

-(ella aun no entiende que fue magia lo que me hicieron) bien pero no respondes mi pregunta-dice thykus

-bueno es simple solo te hare unos 3 exámenes… su forma, su resistencia y su fuerza…-dice fluttershy mientras anota en el papel

-estoy listo para lo que sea tu solo dime que tengo que hacer –dice thykus con animo

-bueno empecemos viendo cuál es su forma… -dice fluttershy mientras pone su pata en la entrepierna de thykus

-ahh… -gime thykus por fluttershy

-bien veo que tu excitación no es variante de la transformación… -dice fluttershy mientras agita su pata

-ahh… estas segura que esta es la única forma ah…-dice thykus excitado

-si… como puedo ver su forma a cambiado… el miembro de un macho es algo ovalado el tulló es recto y con una punta muy delgada…-dice fluttershy mientras sigue escribiendo en el papel

-ahh.. y eso que tiene de especial ahh…-pregunta thykus

-pues como veo facilita la entrada del miembro masculino a el sexo femenino…-dice fluttershy

-esto esta muy aburrido… ¿Qué mas tengo que hacer?-dice thykus con una cara de aburrimiento

-esta bien dejaremos la forma… que tal si empezamos con la resistencia..-dice fluttershy

-as lo que quieras….-dice thykus aburrido

Fluttershy se acerca a thykus y con su pata agarra el miembro de thykus y se lo mete a la boca haciendo que thykus acelere su respiración

-veo que esto si te gusta…-dice fluttershy mientras toma un respiro

-y vas a hacer eso hasta que termine?...ahh –dice thykus

-no veo otra manera excepto si juntamos la de fuerza también… -dice fluttershy mientras tira al piso a thykus

-a que te refieres con eso…-dice thykus acostado en el piso

-pues… si aguantas más que yo veré que la resistencia de un glifo es mayor que la de un pony y si me introduces tu miembro y lo haces veré que tan fuerte es…-dice fluttershy mientras introduce la punta de uno de los miembros de thykus en su sexo

-ahh… se siente muy bien…-dice thykus

-veo que te gusta mucho… que tal si vamos más lejos …-dice fluttershy mientras introduce los dos miembros de thykus en su sexo

-¡ahhh!...se siente mucho mejor que con uno…-dice thykus muy excitado

-ahh se siente muy bien pero solo yo hago el trabajo que tal si tu pruebas tu fuerza –dice fluttershy mientras se para y se acuesta en una mesa que estaba hay

Thykus está siendo impulsado por sus instintos ya no era el mismo pony de antes ahora su apetito sexual era más grande negando el rechazo de cualquier oportunidad con cualquier pony… thykus introduce sus dos miembros en el sexo de fluttershy arremetiendo contra ella…

-¡ahhh! Si…. Sigue…. ¡más!-decía fluttershy muy excitada

-ahh..( se siente muy bien pero quiero probar algo…) –dice thykus mientras saca uno de sus miembros poniendo la punta en el trasero de fluttershy

-¿Q…Que vas a hacer?-dice fluttershy preocupada

-solo cálmate… se que te gustara-dice thykus mientras introduce sus dos miembros completos en fluttershy

-¡ahh! ¡Se siente muy bien!-grita fluttershy llegando a su punto

Thykus continua con fluttershy hasta que ella termina pero thykus aún quería mas… thykus prosigue unos minutos mas hasta que fluttershy lo detiene

-para ya… no puedo mas…-dice fluttershy

Thykus estaba luchando contra sus instintos para no lastimar a su preciada amiga… thykus logra detenerse pero su miembro esta completamente alzado…

-Q…que are..-dice thykus mirando al piso

-¿Qué te pasa...? -pregunta fluttershy preocupada por thykus

-contigo casi no me pude detener no se que pasaría con otra chica… no quiero defraudar a mi querida twi…-dice thykus al punto de casi llorar

-no te preocupes… no estuvo tan mal-dice fluttershy en un intento por consolarlo

-gracias por intentar animarme… me alzo un poco el ánimo…-dice thykus con una sonrisa

-creo que te quedaras aquí un rato…-dice fluttershy señalando el miembro de thykus

-tienes razón… no puedo salir así… almenos conoceré mejor tu caza-dice thykus mientras se para del piso

Thykus recorre la casa de fluttershy jugando con los animales que estaban en ella y comiendo un poco con fluttershy

-bueno creo que ya estas mejor-dice fluttershy con una sonrisa

-si… ¡gracias!-dice thykus muy feliz mientras se dirige a la puerta fluttershy lo jala hacia ella dándole un beso en los labios

-esa es tu recompensa…-dice fluttershy contenta

-haha… no esta nada mal-dice thykus mientras se ríe

Cuando thykus sale de la casa fluttershy regresa al laboratorio y rompe los papeles en los que estaba escribiendo mientras se dice-(esta fue la mejor idea que e tenido… debí hacerlo antes)-mientras se ríe un poco

Mientras que thykus recordaba la situación que había tenido con fluttershy y el secuestro e pinkie se acordó de por qué él estaba hay… fue corriendo al centro de la ciudad donde desgraciadamente ni avía nubes pero thykus se sentía abrumado por una mirada de dos chicas que lo observaban a lo lejos

-Estas segura que lo aras con el… no parecen de tu gusto-dice la pony

-no parecerá de mi gusto pero es joven… es encantador… y parece un peluche que venden en las tiendas-dice la glifo mientras que se ríe un poco

-si...si…si y te creo… mejor vallamos a mover unas nubes o a hacer unas carreras-dice la pony

-está bien iré por el mas tarde –dice la glifo mientras se va volando con su amiga

-qué problema… no puedo encontrar a esa pony…-dice thykus

Thykus camina un poco más hasta que llega un teatro del cual se escuchaba música

-quisiera entrar pero… ya estoy cansado-dice thykus mientras se retira a su casa a pasar el resto del día que quedaba

En el camino thykus logra ver a pinkie observando desde la ventana de su casa el negocio de rarity con las ventanas cerradas y a applejack vendiendo manzanas… thykus se preguntó qué era lo peor que le podría pasar con cada una de esas ponys

-Puff… que largo camino…-dice thykus mientras entra a su casa

-hola…-dice una sombra que estaba detrás de thykus

-hola… y ¿tu eres?-dice thykus

-yo soy guild y tu eres?...-responde la glifo

-soy thykus… al parecer me recuerdas a alguien…-dice thykus intentando recordar de quien era esa cara

-pues yo si te conozco estuviste en el centro de ponyville parecías confundido como si estuvieras buscando a alguien –dice guilda con una sonrisa

-pues buscaba a raimbow dash para peguntarle sobre una amiga…-dice thykus mientras mira a guilda sin tener la mínima idea que ella es la que el busca

-(esa per# también me lo quiere quitar a él) y quien es la amiga por la que vas a preguntar-dice guilda simulando una sonrisa para esconder su enojo

-pues me dijeron que era una glifo que buscaba un compañero pero creo que ya no la buscare…-dice thykus

-(¡soy yo!) y a que se debe que pararas tu búsqueda-dice guilda

-pues no te conozco muy bien y ya te he contado todo mi día esto me parece muy extraño… acaso me espías?-dice thykus con un gesto de confusión

-no es solo que soy la persona a quien buscas… soy la amiga de raimbow-dice guilda

-pues es un gusto conocerte pero ya no necesito una compañera…y no lo tomes como si te tratara como un objeto-dice thykus

-esta bien… nos veremos en otro momento-dice la glifo mientras se va algo triste

-wow… que momento mas incomodo… mejor me voy a dormir antes de que me secuestren o me violen o me hagan algo…-dice thykus

Thykus entra a su casa y sube las escaleras llegando a su cuarto se acuesta en su cama y recuerda algo importante… ruby lo estaba esperando en el centro y en este momento debería estar en la casa de derpy thykus se paro rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la casa de derpy… Thykus llega, abre la puerta y entra en ese momento ve a ruby con una expresión de enojo en su rostro asiéndolo temblar

-¡este pequeño maldito! Te voy a joder-dice ruby enojada

-p… perdón es solo que estaba acompañando a fluttershy a hacer unas pruebas y entonces me tarde y luego fui al centro y luego… ahhh… no me importa-dice thykus

-que paso?-dice ruby

-cada vez que veo a una chica me atrae mucho más que me costumbre a este paso voy a terminar con otra chica que no sea twi-dice thykus preocupado

-no te preocupes thykus en esta forma no eres otro…-dice ruby

-y eso que tiene que ver ahora me siento peor…-dice thykus

-no eres otro porque estas cambiando estas empezando a crecer… no creas que estarás con una sola chica por toda tu vida –dice ruby

-que acaso estas insinuando algo…-dice thykus

-bueno yo estoy insinuando que te quedes conmigo y olvides a twi…-dice ruby acercándose a thykus

-(ahora que le pico… estoy en problemas en esta forma no me controlo podría terminar mal)-se dice thykus mientras traga saliva

-solo cálmate yo haré todo el trabajo-dice ruby mientras le da un beso a thykus

-(esto no está bien no está bien no…no…no…)-se dice thykus intentando controlarse… al darse cuenta su miembro estaba expuesto por el beso que le estaba dando ruby

-veo que ya estás listo pequeño queridito… dice ruby mientras se quita de encima de thykus

-qq…que vas a hacer-dice thykus

-como te dije… eso te puede pasar con cualquier chica… solo tienes que poner resistencia conmigo solo te dejaste llevar…-dice ruby riéndose

-A mi no me parece divertido-dice thykus enojado

-almenos tapate… si me excito un poco mas tendré que violarte-dice ruby bromeando

-eesta bien me voy me voy-dice thykus mientras sube corriendo las escaleras

Thykus llega a la cama de su respectivo cuarto y se acuesta cuando siente que alguien esta en la habitación abre los ojos y mira por doquier sin ver a nadie solo logra ver una sombra

1)Thykus aprenderá a controlarse?

2)Pasara un capitulo donde no lo agredan sexualmente?

"pues creo que algo pasara pero las segunda pregunta ni loco hahah"

* * *

y que les parecio hahah que piensan de las preguntas xD


	17. Chapter 17

Perdon por la tardansa un primo vino a la casa y estube jugando con el estos 2 dias por lo cual no me dio tiempo de escribir son las 1:58 am y quiero dormir asi que disfruten

* * *

Cap. 17:un ardiente amanecer…

Thykus llega a la cama de su respectivo cuarto y se acuesta cuando siente que alguien esta en la habitación abre los ojos y mira por doquier sin ver a nadie solo logra ver una sombra

-(debe ser trixie)-se dice thykus confiado

Thykus se para de la cama y se dirige hacia la sombra quedando impresionado al ver a raimbow

-shhh…. Me estoy escondiendo de gilda… por alguna razón se encabrono conmigo…-dice raimbow mientras tapa la boca de thykus

-¿hablas de gilda la glifo?

-si.. ella es mi amiga pero parece que le dijeron algo malo de mi… me persiguió por toda ponyville gritándome peR## a cada momento… además que…-dice raimbow deteniéndose al final

-no me digas que la secuestraste y la metiste en un cuarto donde acosaste de ella-dice thykus acordándose de pinkie

-que mente tienes niño morboso… solo es que sin querer moje su cama…-dice raimbow sonrojada

-mojaste su cama que acaso no te aguantaste o que…-dice thykus intentando no reírse

-no hablo de ese tipo de liquido hablo del otro liquido que tenemos las mujeres-dice raimbow

-y…ya entiendo que es lo que quieres decir…-dice thykus cambiando su sonrisa por una de vergüenza

-ahora solo quiero descansar…-dice raimbow mientras se tira al piso

-bueno quédate en mi cama creo que hoy no podre dormir(aguántate…aguántate)-dice thykus apretando sus garras

Thykus estaba intentado resistirse de no hacerlo con raimbow la cual estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama thykus puso su mirada en raimbow dándose cuenta que su sexo estaba expuesto a su vista haciendo que cada ves sea más difícil aguantarse

-ahh… que cómoda es tu cama…-dice raimbow mientras da vueltas en la cama de thykus

-hey no desordenes mucho eso que si alguien entra pensara que estuvimos haciendo algo en la cama…-dice thykus sonrojado

-y tu ¿Por qué piensas eso? Acaso quieres que lo hagamos-dice raimbow con una voz muy seductora

-pues no quiero es solo que se me metió esa idea a la cabeza-dice thykus apenado mirando a otra parte

-hahahaha era solo una broma para ver como reaccionabas-dice raimbow riéndose en la cama

-(esto es un humor no muy gracioso)-se dice thykus enojado por la broma

Thykus mira por la ventana hacia la luna esperando ver algo inesperado … en los pensamientos de thykus avía estruendos sobre las chicas sus reacciones su forma de actuar… pensaba en los momentos que las pasaba con las cmc y dinky aquella noche

A lo lejos se podía ver la sombra de un glifo que estaba en una montaña que parecía estar alado de la luna…thykus sentía la curiosidad que lo comía por dentro haciendo que fuera volando hacia haya… raimbow estaba dormida por lo cual no supe de la salida de su compañero

-esto está bien… podre hablar tranquilo con un glifo(aunque perdí la oportunidad de hablar con gilda)

Thykus llego y se puso al lado de la glifo al voltear vio que era gilda la cual estaba llorando bajo la luz de la luna

-q… que te pasa gilda-dice thykus mientras pone una de sus garras en su hombre

"le pondré gilda no guilda XD"

-tu… amas a raimbow…sierto-dice gilda con la cabeza abajo

-yo no la amo… la única que puedo amar es twi-dice thykus

-¡da lo mismo!-grita gilda enojada

-(es igual que las otras)-se dice thykus mientras intenta dar vuelta y regresar a su casa

-e…espera-dice gilda mientras lo agarra de la cintura

Thykus sintió el cálido abrazo que gilda le estaba dando… haciéndolo notar que gilda no estaba jugando su amor era verdadero sus sentimientos a el la hacían enloquecer… thykus ya no podía hacer nada…

-thykus… se que quieres a otra pero… solo quiero que me acompañes esta noche-dice gilda con una voz baja

-(pasara igual que con trixie)-se dice thykus mientras piensa que decirle a gilda

-solo quiero que te cuestes a mi lado… solo eso-dice gilda mientras se tira al piso

Thykus acepta la propuesta tirándose al piso con gilda… gilda se acercó lentamente abrazándolo y pegándolo contra su pecho

-lo sientes?-pregunta gilda

-que quieres decir-responde thykus

-el acelerado latir de mi corazón que tu provocas-dice gilda intentando poner una sonrisa

-es muy tierno lo que dijiste…pero ahora tengo que dormir…-dice thykus mientras cierra los ojos

Pasan las horas y la pareja se queda dormida en el piso juntos por un abrazo el único calor que tenían era el de sus cuerpos juntándose uno al otro… thykus despierta 2 horas después de haberse dormido y pensó en buscar una manta en la casa de derpy para acobijar a gilda

-esta bien iré y regresare rapidoooo-dice thykus cuando tropieza con una roca cayendo en la entrepierna de gilda la cual estaba mojada por la excitación que gilda había tenido

-(enserio… esta vez seré yo el abusador… no puedo creer esto)-dice thykus mientras que mira de reojo el sexo de gilda acercando su pico cada vez mas y mas hasta el segundo en el que quedo con su pico a 1 centímetro de su sexo… gilda estira su cuerpo acercando lo que faltaba entre su sexo y el pico de thykus insertándolo en ella despertándola de golpe

-ahh!-grito gilda asustada

-sjod mre rdefeale (solo me resbale)-dice thykus con su pico en el sexo de gilda

-ahh… no y que no querías-dice gilda empujando la cara de thykus contra su sexo al no entender lo que dijo

Thykus estaba muy excitado su miembro estaba completamente alzado no podría controlarse al igual que con fluttershy… thykus quedo entre una encrucijada si seguir y herir los sentimientos de gilda o parar… thykus saca su cara tomando un poco de aire para pronunciar unas palabras…

-detente… por…favor-dice thykus entre suspiros

-pero si veo que tu cuerpo no quiere que lo haga-señalando su entrepierna

Gilda se voltea y se impresiona al ver los miembros de thykus

-t…tienes dos miembros-dice gilda viendo a thykus

-es un hechizo que me hicieron-dice thykus intentando parar a gilda

-así que es un hechizo… yo la llamaría la doble de la diversión-dice gilda agarrando los miembros de thykus

-ahh… detente… cuando esto para no me puedo controlar-dice thykus

-es mejor que no te controles porque yo quiero que me lo hagas como una bestia-dice gilda con una voz muy seductora

Gilda agarra uno de los miembros de thykus metiéndoselo a la boca y el otro lo estaba estimulando con su garra haciendo que thykus se excitara muy rápido terminando en su cara y en su boca

-humm… delicioso-dice gilda mientras tumba a thykus

-q…que quieres hacer?-dice thykus

-solo quiero probar una cosa –dice gilda mientras se sienta en la entrepierna de thykus introduciendo uno de los miembros de thykus en su sexo y el otro en su cola "pondré cola para no poner an y tener que ser rating MA"

-ahh!...-gime gilda de placer al sentir a los dos miembros de thykus adentro de ella haciéndola excitarse mas rápido de lo previsto… aunque thykus sentía la misma excitación gilda estaba probando por primera vez un miembro masculino en su cola… unos minutos después de seguir haciendo ese movimiento gilda se corre encima de la entrepierna de thykus viendo que el aún no se avía venido

-¿Qué te pasa no te gusta cómo te lo hice?-pregunta gilda

-me encanto pero esa magia no me permite venirme tan rápido (es como un seguro)-dice thykus

Thykus se para y mira a gilda acostada en el piso con sus ojos cerrados iluminada por la luz de la luna-como no pude ver antes… lo hermosa que es…-dice thykus mientras vuela de regreso a la casa al regresar ve que raimbow estaba aun mas dormida que gilda… el cansancio de thykus hace que se duerma en el piso quedándose dormido

-a la mañana siguiente-

-puaw… que hiciste ayer thykus-dice ruby despertándolo

-p..por que lo dices –dice thykus casi dormido

-pues llenaste todo el piso de tus fluidos-dice ruby señalando él puso completamente blanco

-ahh… entonces después de que lo hago termino de repente(pero que paso con fluttershy)-dice thykus mientras se para

-bueno tendré que ser yo la que limpie esto-dice ruby mientras sale de la habitación

Thykus mira su cama en la cual no estaba raimbow thykus recordó que ya faltaba poco tiempo para el regreso de twi… thykus estaba muy confundido… su nueva forma tanto física como de ser lo estaban volviendo un maniaco sexual… pensaba en hacerlo con applejack con rarity hasta pensaba con la pequeña dinky

-Tengo que concentrarme-dice thykus mientras mueve su cabeza

-hey thykus-dice dinky la cual se acerca a el

-h…hola dinky-dice thykus mientras mira para otro lado

Dinky se fija en la entrepierna de thykus la cual estaba un poco mojada… la curiosidad de dinky la hace acercarse a la entrepierna de thykus y chupar un poco del líquido del pelaje de thykus

-¿Qué es este liquido thykus?-pregunta dinky

-(como llego hay no me di cuenta)pues es una broma que yo hago-dice thykus

-podrías hacerme más quiero llevarles a las cmc está muy bueno-dice dinky con una sonrisa

-(contrólate, Contrólate, Contrólate)-se decía thykus con los ojos cerrados

-qué te pasa thykus-pregunta dinky inocentemente

-es solo que estoy pensando en algo-dice thykus

Dinky se acordó que las cmc tenían una sorpresa para el en la casa del árbol por lo cual convence a thykus que valla con ella…

-tener los ojos vendados no es muy bueno dinky-dice thykus intentando no tropezarse

-solo subimos las escaleras y te quitas las vendas-dice dinky mientras que uve las escaleras con thykus

Thykus oye el sonido de una puerta cuando sigue adelante dinky le quita le venda

-c…chicas –dice thykus sorprendido por que las cmc estaban vestidas con unos trajes muy pegados a sus cuerpos "recuerdan los de celestia? Pues mas ajustados xD"

-hola thykus-dice appleblom

-hola-es la única palabra que thykus alcanza a decir al ver a las cmc

-queremos nuestra marca de encargadas de animales como fluttershy –dice scoot

-pero no son necesarios esos trajes-dice thykus casi babeando

-si lo son… si queremos cuidarte será con estilo…-dice swit guiñando un ojo

-esa es tu sorpresa-dice dinky sonriendo

-y que es lo que me harán ahora (MATAME YA ESCRITOR ME ESTAS HACIENDO SUFRIR)-dice thykus

-pues te peinaremos… te bañaremos y te daremos de comer-dice Apple

-(acaso los glifos son animales) está bien…-dice thykus mientras se queda quieto en una posición de perrito obediente

Las chicas sacan unos cepillos para cada una y empiezan a acicalar a thykus peinando su pelo

-(no puedo negar que esta es una muy buena sensación)-se dice thykus

Las chicas continúan hasta que scoot se agacha para buscar un paño para ir a bañar a thykus mostrando su sexo el cual queda al frente de thykus

"thykus es un perrito hahha"

Continuara…

1)Terminara mal con las cmc?

2) no pasara nada y thykus le pasara algo gracioso?

* * *

Los que quieran comentan solo con 2 review me conformo :P


	18. Chapter 18

perdon por la tardansa estaba algo ocupado :p

* * *

Cap. 18:Una jema brillante

Las chicas continúan hasta que scoot se agacha para buscar un paño para ir a bañar a thykus mostrando su sexo el cual queda al frente de thykus haciendo que se excite

-ehh… chicas… están seguras de esto?-pregunta thykus intentando irse

-sip estamos muy seguras, ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta scoot

-es solo que eso del baño es muy personal –dice thykus sonrojado

-no te preocupes no te veremos tu "cosita"-dice Apple riéndose

-(Eso es lo de menos)-se dice thykus

-pero ¿no debemos limpiarlo hay también?-le susurra swit a Apple

-lo aremos tengo un viejo truquito-le responde a swit

Después pasado un rato thykus estaba cansado por lo que las chicas lo dejan dormir tranquilo mientras ellas idean un plan para hacerle un baño "exclusivo"

-bien chicas aremos como en la casa de dinky el no se podrá mover-dice scoot con una soga en la mano

-Y si se despierta-dice Apple

-no se preocupen este es mi truquito-dice swit mientras se pone a cantarle una canción de cuna a thykus en el oído mientras las chicas lo empiezan a amarrar después de esto las chicas no sabían como le echarían el agua a thykus

-chicas y si usamos las esponjas?-pregunta scoot señalando unas esponjas mojadas que estaban usando para limpiar

-pues esta bien pero ¿están mojadas? –dice dinky

-eso creo pero vale la pena intentarlo –dice scoot

Las chicas agarran las esponjas y con cuidado se la empiezan a frotar a thykus por todo su cuerpo… las chicas se dieron cuenta que el miembro de thykus estaba un poco parado y decidieron solo tocarlo para ver qué era lo que pasaba

-chicas esto ya lo hemos hecho para que hacerlo de nuevo –dice dinky aburrida

-es que se siente muy bien además que cuando lo tocamos abecés nos sentimos como mojadas haya abajo-dice Apple señalando la entrepierna de dinky

-esta bien pero intente no despertarlo

-hey chicas… ahora son dos-dice scoot viendo a thykus

-solo toca una y quédate quieta –dice dinky

Scoot empieza a rosar el miembro de thykus con sus patas sentándose sobre el… las chicas veían como lo hacia scoot… swit no quiso hacerlo por lo cual se sentó con dinky pero Apple estaba junto a scoot jugando con el miembro de thykus

-es muy divertido-dice scoot

-si… y que pasa si saltamos –dice Apple

-eso lo despertaría mejor no… tengo una ida que tal si nos lo metemos a la boca- le dice scoot a Apple

-¿estas segura no creo que tenga un buen sabor?-pregunta Apple

-por supuesto que sabe bien… vi un video donde estaban dos ponis haciendo esto

-está bien… solo porque me convenciste-dice Apple mientras agarra uno de los miembros de thykus

-no te preocupes solo no lo trajes todo

Scoot introduce el miembro de thykus a su boca despertando un poco a thykus el cual no podía ver bien por el sueño que tenia

-c…chicas-dice thykus en voz baja

-ahora que hacemos-le susurra scoot a Apple

-¡swit cántale algo!-grita en voz baja Apple

-está bien…-dice swit mientras le sigue cantando canciones de cuna a thykus

-ya no lo molesten-dice dinky enfadada

-está bien dejemos que descanse

Las chicas se van por un rato y cuando regresan thykus ya estaba despierto…

-hey chicas me dejaron solo-dice thykus sentado en el piso

-es que estabas dormido y entonces…-scoot no logra terminar

-está bien no se preocupen por eso chicas pero ahora me tengo que ir ya se esta haciendo de noche ustedes se deberían ir también-dice thykus mientras sale de la casa del árbol

-al fin y al cabo no le dimos su sorpresa…-dice dinky

-ustedes por andar de curiosas no nos dejaron darle la carta…-dice swit

-¿Cuál carta?-dice Apple

-No recuerdan… la que nos dio ruby… ella dijo que se la diéramos a thykus pero ya se fue

-¡tienes razón!-dice scoot mientras agarra la carta y sale corriendo

Scoot corre a toda prisa acercándose a thykus para entregarle la carta de ruby… corrió lo más que pudo hasta que a mitad del camino tropieza haciendo que thykus ganara ventaja ella logra alcanzarlo a tiempo

¡Thykuss! –grita scoot atrás de el

-que paso pequeña-le dice thykus

-ruby...ahhh….carta…ah….tu…..piedra…wtf!-dice scoot muy cansada

"lo de wtf no lo cuenten xD"

-bueno solo entendí que tienes una carta-dice thykus mientras agarra la carta

-adiós… nos vemos…. Cuídate…-dice scoot mientras sale corriendo…

-esa pequeña… veamos a ver…-dice thykus mientras abre la carta

-Querido thykus…-thykus se detiene a leer

-si…si ya se algo especial quiere algo conmigo me quiere en un lugar aparente a esta hora… todas estas chicas son muy entendibles por sus cartas…ojala y fueran mas complicadas…-dice thykus mientras abre la puerta

-hola thykus…-dice ruby sentada en una silla

-hey…hola… ahora voy a subir estoy un poco exhausto-dice thykus mientras se dirige a las escaleras

-tienes razón mejor descansa… para que estés listo mas tarde-dice ruby soltando una pequeña risa

-mmmm… ella esta actuando muy raro-dice thykus en voz baja mientras sube las escaleras

Thykus se dirige hacia su cuarto y se acuesta en su cama ya en ella empieza a pensar sobre lo que dijo ruby estresándolo un poco después de un rato de solo pensar thykus decide dormirse para sacarse de la mente los pensamientos de ruby… una horas después de que thykus se durmiese ruby entra al cuarto a escondidas viendo a thykus dormido

-ese maldito no leyó mi carta…-dice ruby en voz baja

-este me las va a pagar-dice ruby mientras quita la cobija a thykus

Ruby empieza a frotar los miembros de thykus haciendo que se paren al momento thykus estaba en un estado de sueño muy profundo por lo cual aún no se despertaría ruby introduce los miembros de thykus en su boca ,sacándoselos para tomar aire y decir unas palabras…

-mmm… tiene dos… el hechizo de trixie fue mejor de lo que yo esperaba –dice ruby mientras comienza de nuevo

Thykus se retorcía un poco por la excitación que le causaba ruby pero su sueño era muy profundo ruby decidió despertarlo poniendo su sexo en su cara para despertarlo…

-¡rudh!-dice thykus con el sexo de ruby en su boca

-ahh… ahora si te despiertas…-dice ruby con una vos muy sarcástica

Thykus logra zafarse para tomar aire y dirige su mirada a ruby la cual se veía complacida de lo que estaba pasando…

-¡que te pasa ruby!-dice thykus enfadado

-esto te pasa por no leer la carta( si la hubiera leído le pasaría lo mismo ¡ja!)-responde ruby

-almenos me hubieras dicho que arias esto para estar preparado-dice thykus mirando a ruby

-ya cállate-dice ruby mientras aprieta uno de los miembros de thykus

-ahh... conque quieres jugar así-dice thykus introduciendo su boca completamente en el sexo de ruby moviendo su lengua lentamente dentro de ella para excitarla más…

-ahh… no eres el mejor haciendo eso mira como lo hago-dice ruby mientras introduce el miembro de thykus en su boca lamiendo la punta

-ahhh…-gime thykus mientras dirige sus patas a las ubres de ruby

"ubres quiere decir :'tetas, senos o pechos' "

-mmm…(se siente tan bien como mueve sus patas en mis ubres… como toca mis pezones me excita mucho)-dice ruby mientras siente que ya va a terminar

Después de un rato thykus y ruby se corren al mismo tiempo quedando empapados de sus fluidos

-eres muy bueno-dice ruby mientras le guiña un ojo a thykus

-tú no te quedas atrás-dice thykus

Ruby acerca su cara a la de thykus besándolo muy tiernamente tirándolo a la cama poniéndolo encima de ella cada momento que pasaban juntos era un centenar de placeres juntos que los unia en un caliente amor

-estas lista para lo siguiente-dice thykus mientras pone las puntas de sus miembros en el sexo de ruby

-es solo… que esta vez son dos… podrías dejar uno por fuera-dice ruby mientras se introduce uno de los miembros de thykus dejando al otro afuera

-ahhh… así esta bien-dice thykus con una cara de felicidad

-quisiera estar contigo por siempre…-dice ruby mientras vuelve a besar a thykus

-digo lo mismo-dice thykus mientras toma aire

Los dos continúan con su apasionada pose por un rato asta que thykus termina adentro de ruby llenándola de placer y fertilizándola con sus fluidos…

-(carajo la e cagado)-es lo último que logra pronunciar thykus antes de quedarse dormido

Thykus y ruby se quedan dormidos junto uno encima del otro hasta que en la mañana siguiente un grito de enojo los despierta

-¡SAVIAS QUE ERAS THYKUS!-dice la pony rosada muy molesta

-e…espera no es lo que crees-dice thykus preocupado

-¡tu te callas tendré que hablar con ella!-dice la pony mientras tira a ruby de la cama

-auch maldita que te pasa-dice ruby enfadada

-por qué me dejaste por esa estúpida… y tu porque me quitaste a mi thykus-dice la pony rosada mientras los mira con desprecio

-pero…pinkie no te alteres tanto sabes que yo le pertenezco a twi-dice thykus

-así que no te quedas con solo una-dice pinkie mas enfadada

-(Carajo ella no savia que estaba con twi)yo estoy comprometido con ella…-dice thykus

-q…! QUE!-dice pinkie saliéndose de sus cabales

-no puedo creer que tan joven te estés casando-vuelve a decir pinkie

-p...pues es estamos comprometidos para cuando yo tenga 18…-dice thykus

-pues…pues… ¡te odio!- dice pinkie mientras sale de la habitación

-esta muy loca…-dice thykus mientras ayuda a ruby

-creo que le debes una explicación-le dice ruby

-ahh…vamos no quiero hablar con ella-dice thykus enojado

-ya te dije que fueras no te pongas con tonterías-le responde ruby

-mejor me pondré a pensar que le diré a twi-dice thykus preocupado

-que le vas a que decir… que ya lo hicimos, que estuvimos juntos –dice ruby con una voz sexy

-pues que mas…

Continuara

* * *

Que les parecio ?


	19. Chapter 19

espero que les guste pareja del episodio de hoy inspirada por:XARREN1994-episodio anterior-Anacoreta

* * *

Cap:19: una pequeña sorpresa

-pues que más tendré que decírselo a la manera sincera y veré cómo reacciona-dice thykus mientras sube las escaleras

Thykus estaba abrumado pensando en que el próximo hijo de ruby seria de el… lo que twi le especifico perfectamente en su nota que no hiciera fue lo primero que el hiso… quería descansar el estaba completamente cansado… toda la noche la paso con ruby… el resto de la mañana se lo quito pinkie…

-si hubiera querido estar tan cansado y confundido me hubiera quedado con mis padres…-dice thykus entrando al cuarto

Thykus entra al cuarto y ve que la manta que tapa su cama estaba cerrada por lo cual no podía ver nada… thykus se acerca lentamente hasta que llega a la cama y abre la cortina… se sorprendió al ver que era pinkie que estaba llorando boca abajo en la cama

-por qué…+sniff+ ¡por que!-dice pinkie llorando en la cama

-qué te pasa pinkie… sabes que estoy con twi… no puedo traicionarla-dice thykus mientras acaricia la crin de pinkie

-pero… estuviste con ruby… por que no puedes hacerlo conmigo…-dice pinkie mirando a thykus

-quisiera poder pero con ruby la he cagado-dice thykus bajando la mirada

-que quieres decir con eso…-dice pinkie con una cara de confusión

-pues… veras twi me permitió estar con otras ponys siempre y cuand…-thykus no logra terminar cuando pinkie le salta enzima a thykus

-si podemos estar juntos… lo acabas de decir…-dice pinkie besando el rostro de thykus

-pero… espera aghhh…-dice thykus intentando quitarse a pinkie de encima

-¿perooo?-dice pinkie con su típica vos chillona

-pero no las puedo embarazar o fertilizar para que entiendas… si termino dentro de ellas se acabo adiós para mí y mi unión con twi-dice thykus con una voz seria

-entonces significa que "f-e-r-t-i-l-i-z-a-s-t-e" a ruby-dice pinkie

-si… si (no entendí nada) pero te podrías quitan de enzima-dice thykus mientras quita a pinkie de su pecho

-aghhh!... algún momento te pillare y tendrás que hacerlo conmigo…-dice pinkie mientras sale de la habitación

-¡si! Como tú digas pequeña loca-dice thykus mientras se sienta en una silla frente a un escritorio que estaba en la sala… se pone a pensar que es lo que le diría a twi… sus traiciones no eran casi nada pero… un hijo era mucho para que ella lo soportara…thykus empezó a escribir cartas intentando escribir la perfecta para twi… el estaba siempre pensando en ella en su vida no había espacio para otra familia y mucho menos… otra pony

-MIENTRAS EN EL CAMPAMENTO DE CELESTIA-

-hermana…-dice luna

-que pasa querida…-responde celestia

-puedes… sacar tu cuerno de mi…-dice luna sonrojada

-yo lo empecé creo que puedo terminarlo-dice luna mientras mueve su cuerno hacia atrás y adelante

-ahh!...hermana tu cuerno es muy largo… para-dice luna mirando a su hermana

-hey chicas dejen de hacer eso… no creo que sea bueno-dice twi que estaba en la otra parte de la habitación

-vamos pequeña… ven siéntate al frente mío…-dice luna con una voz seductora

Twi obedece y se sienta al frente de luna a lo que luna empezó a chupar el cuerno de twi haciéndola excitar mucho

-ahhh!... princesa… se siente muy bien…-dice twi roja

-hey luna no te quedes con mi aprendiz… twi ven aquí ahora y quiero que me introduzcas todo tu cuerno y es una lección así que si no la haces quedaras castigada…-dice celestia con una voz de mando

-e…esta bien maestra-dice twi mientras introduce su cuerno en el sexo de celestia haciéndola temblar de placer

-es bueno que seamos unicornios… somos chicas y tenemos un miembro con una punta muy afilada en la cabeza haha… -dice celestia riéndose

-como tu lo digas… ahh hermana –dice luna

-ahh… pero luna no esta haciendo nada…-dice twi

-si estoy haciendo algo…ahhh… estoy recibiendo el cuerno de mi hermana-de luna con una sonrisa

Las 3 continúan haciendo lo mismo hasta que todas se corren al mismo tiempo quedando acostadas en el piso del templo

-FIN DEL CAMPAMENTO DE CELESTIA-

"puse templo porque es la zona de entrenamiento de magia xD y la escena sexy de las 3 fue por los 50 reviews"

-bueno veamos que tal me quedo la carta…-dice thykus mientras lee la carta

-querida twi lamento haberte sido infiel pero sobretodo lamento haber embarazado a ruby con mis fluidos ya que al parecer gilda, trixie, fluttershy y creo que mas no las llene con mis fluidos

Att: thykus

PSD: soy una mierd#

PSD de la PSD: que carajo es psd

-qué asco no sirvo para escribir con esta maldita pluma todo me salió borroso además que lo que escribí es horrible eso más desgarraría a twi envés de hacerla sentir mejor

De repente thykus escucha una voz muy conocida que venía detrás de el…

-hola… como esta mi primito favorito-dice alicornio detrás de el

-hola… no creo que estés feliz de verme-dice thykus

-almenos por ti conocí a mi querido esposo…-dice la pony

-bueno almenos a ti te pasan cosas buenas…-dice thykus mirándola

-puff… tienes razón además esa carta que escribiste se ve horrible-dice la pony riéndose

-gracias por recordarme lo mal escritor que soy….-dice thykus enfadado

-me tengo que ir… te esperare en el castillo de celestia… mañana a las 5… y no tardes pequeño perezoso…-dice la pony mientras se va volando

-maldita… será la princesa del amor y eso pero… es muy molesta-dice thykus mientras vuelve a mirar la carta…

-creo que empezare de nuevo…-dice thykus mientras se pone a escribir

Thykus se la pasa toda la noche escribiendo la carta hasta que se quedó dormido por completo en la mesa… estaba con los ojos abiertos a punto de caerse de la mesa… thykus se despierta solo para volverse a dormir en la cama…

Mientras en el cuarto de dinky en la misma casa estaba lleno de sonidos extraños que provenían de dinky

-ahh… no puedo dejar de hacerme esto… pero se siente muy bien-dice la pequeña pony moviendo su para sobre su entrepierna

-se siente mucho mejor cuando pienso en thykus… en su cosa… siento como si el me la estuviera metiendo-dice dinky mientras aprieta cada vez más su pata

-quisiera ir a ver como duerme jugar con su cosa… pero yo sola sin nadie que me interrumpa sin nadie que moleste y me haga detenerme… nadie que empieza con detente… eso no esta bien… ahh… aunque thykus lo diga no puedo dejar de pensar en el…

Dinky se levanta de su cama y camina lentamente por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de invitados thykus estaba muy dormido al parecer ese día lo tenia muy ajetreado… Dinky se acerca y quita su cobertor mostrando las bolsas de las cuales salían sus miembros

Dinky empezó a mover una de las bolsas hasta que de ellas salieron un poco de sus miembros era solo un pedazo de la punta por lo cual a dinky le parecía perfecta de tamaño para ella dinky con mucho cuidado empieza a mover su pata sobre el miembro de thykus hasta que ya esta completamente parado…

Dinky nota que el miembro de thykus estaba muy seco por lo que decidió rosar su sexo contra ellos… empezó a mover su sexo rosando el miembro de thykus haciéndola gemir un poco intento hacerlo en voz baja para no despertar a thykus ya los miembros de thykus estaban muy mojados… y dinky decidió subir de nivel a su jueguito metiéndose un poco del miembro de thykus en su sexo

Thykus estaba por despertarse por sentir su miembro adentro de dinky… thykus pensó que era un sueño por lo cual quiso proseguir moviendo su cuerpo desde abajo hacia arriba dinky estaba muy excitada ya que thykus la estaba penetrando con su miembro

Dinky suelta un gemido muy fuerte despertando a thykus por lo cual se detiene preocupado al ver a dinky

-Dinky… que te pasa-dice thykus mirándola

-quiero hacerlo thykus… este calor me mata-dice dinky

-(mmm... enserio le molesta… creo que tendré que ayudarla… además esto me servirá para olvidar lo de ruby)esta bien…-dice thykus mientras agarra a dinky poniéndola en la punta de su sexo haciéndola bajar y subir con sus brazos no la penetraba más allá que la punta de su miembro viendo como esos movimientos hacían sentir a dinky…

thykus pensaba en que él era el responsable por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento por lo que paso aquella noche… sentía preocupación de que derpy entrara por la puerta o ruby… o cualquier persona… thykus prosiguió asta que dinky se corrió en la punta de su miembro

-g…gracias thykus-dice dinky algo cansada

-de nada dinky pero esto solo lo hice por que tenías ese calor molesto…-dice thykus

-está bien… pero… podrías hacerme otro favorcito-dice dinky con unos ojos de perrito

-está bien… que quieres-dice thykus mirándola

-quiero que me lamas allá abajo…-dice dinky señalando su entrepierna

-estas segura…-dice thykus

-Estoy más segura que nunca-dice dinky mientras se pone boca arriba

Thykus acerca su pico al sexo de dinky empezando a lamer lentamente su parte exterior… dinky se retorcía de placer por lo que estaba haciendo thykus su cara estaba repleta de felicidad era una nueva sensación que la hacía sentir muy bien…

-estas lista…-dice thykus

-ya te dije que si…-dice dinky empujando el pico de thykus adentro de su sexo… thykus solo empezó a mover su lengua en las paredes vaginal3$ de su compañera… thykus prosiguió unos minutos más hasta que dinky se corrió en su cara manchando completamente su cara

-bueno creo que es todo…-dice thykus mientras se limpia la cara

-gracias… lo hiciste muy bien-dice dinky mientras se baja de la cama

-recuerda que no le tienes que decir a nadie sobre esto pequeña amiga…-dice thykus mirándola

-está bien no le diré a nadie te lo prometo-dice dinky

Thykus ve como dinky sale de la habitación y se acuesta a dormir nuevamente… estaba más cansado que nunca esta vez no había podido dormir en todo el día… todo lo que hiso fue tener sexo con un potrilla y pelear con una pony

Thykus queda completamente dormido esperando encontrarse con twi ahora tenía más que explicar aunque tenía que ir con su prima en el castillo de celestia

-puedo admitir que dinky estuvo de mucho ánimo hoy… me ha gustado hahaha…-dice thykus antes de quedarse dormido

La noche pasa mientras que en el castillo de la princesa celestia se escuchaba una voz…esa voz era conocida por thykus y por sus tías…

-he estado planeando esto por mucho tiempo…-dice la pony mientras se acuesta en una cama

-mi pequeño primito… será mío y solo mío-dice la pony

-aunque… mi esposo se molestaría… pero me tengo que pagarle lo de aquella vez

-aun esta molesto… pensé que se le quitaría el primer mes… pero estaba equivocada… hubiera querido… que eso no hubiera pasado…-dice la pony con tristeza…

La pony se duerme en su cama muy tranquilamente pensando cual sería la forma… thykus estaría en el castillo a las 5 del próximo día por lo cual debería estar preparada

Continuara…

* * *

¿Que les parecio?


	20. Chapter 20

Bueno espero que les guste es mi primer capitulo en forma de narrativa donde thykus les narra todo...

* * *

Cap. 20: un arcoíris en mi habitación…

Hola… soy thykus hoy les relatare el capítulo por culpa del perezoso escritor… pues bueno empecemos…

-anoche… fue algo extraño… no me lo esperaba-me dije mientras estaba acostado boca arriba

-buenos días- me dijo una pequeña poni que se encontraba alado de mi cama en ese momento…solo la mire y le di un tierno abrazo… ella solo sonrió y salió de la habitación dando unos pequeños saltos…

Salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina donde se encontraba derpy… al igual que la pequeña me saludo y me dio un muffin para desayunar… después de comer me puse a pensar… el hijo de ruby seria mío… lo único que twi me pidió como favor y vengo yo a arruinar todo de un momento a otro…

Salí de la casa recordando la invitación de mi prima… lo cual me preocupa… nunca hemos estado juntos… nunca la he acompañado en una habitación… me preocupa cual sea la razón…

Seguí mi camino hasta que a las lejanías del pueblo me encontré una nube sospechosamente situada alado de unos árboles de ella caían una gotas de agua… tenían un sabor extraño quise ver más alto pero me sentía cada vez más y más excitado una gota callo en mi garra… el olor que emanaba de esa pequeña gota era muy bueno…

Me di cuenta que mi miembro estaba parado por lo cual corrí hasta mi casa vi como todas las ponys fijaban su mirada en mi… al parecer no todas tuvieron suerte en la época de apareamiento… entre a mi casa… camine hasta mi cuarto y me acosté nuevamente… al parecer no iba a poder llegar con mi prima

Sentí la mirada de una pony que me miraba desde una nube… bueno parecía verme a mi

No lo pude evitar y me quede dormido… al despertar la nube no estaba en ese lugar aunque aún se podían sentir las ponys afuera de mi casa… quisiera salir corriendo e ir con mi prima pero ella tendrá que esperar… o almenos aguantar mi llegada hasta que yo pueda salir…

Pasaron las horas estaba aburrido estar solo en una habitación no es muy entretenido… miraba al techo de mi casa y quede así por un buen rato hasta que me decidí a ir donde mi prima… siempre nos llevamos mal si quiere verme… será algo importante

Me fui de mi casa por la parte trasera al parecer nadie me vio salir por lo cual yo estaba muy preocupado… ahora con esta forma no puedo dejarme tocar por cualquiera… no me controlaría… ahh… esto me está molestando un poco

De repente sentí que algo me jalo hacia una nube estaba preocupado pero mire bien y era raimbow…

Hey raimbow no me asustes de esa manera-le dije molesto mientras ella me miraba

Cálmate mi pequeño amigo era solo una broma- me respondió con una sonrisa en la cara

Solo le dije que estaba bien… pero que yo necesitaría ayuda para llegar al castillo ella me respondió con una voz muy seductora que necesitaría una ayuda para un problema que ella tenía recientemente…

No te diré hasta que regreses del castillo-me dijo muy amablemente mientras me daba unbeso en la mejilla…

Ella empezó a mover la nube hacia el castillo yo solo veía como se acercaba más y más… estaba preocupado de que mi prima me jugara una broma o algo parecido… que me engañara y que me encerrara… por algún motivo me quiere en el castillo

Cuando llegamos al castillo me despedí de la pony con crin de arcoíris y entre en la sala principal miraba por todas partes pero no había nadie

Me adentre más en el castillo hasta que choque con una puerta gigante que no había visto antes al parecer ese era el cuarto de mi prima en el centro de los cuartos de mis tías

Entre a la habitación pero al igual que en el castillo estaba vacío hasta que camine un poco masa adentro y un objeto me golpeo por lo que caí inconsciente al piso

Al despertar pensaba que era pinkie que me estaba molestando de nuevo o me estaban haciendo una broma… miro un poco y la sombra se acerca hasta que llega a la luz… me sorprendí al ver a mi prima con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

p…prima-le dije temeroso de ella

Recuerda "primito" que no somos primos celestia es muy estricta con eso de las relaciones familiares pero da igual… fue bueno que viniste ya me estaba desesperando… mi esposo salió de viaje y yo quede aquí sola para cuidar el castillo…-me dijo mientras caminaba en círculos a la cama donde yo estaba

Y entonces para que me llamaste… -le dije mirándola con desconfianza

Solo quiero un favorcito-dice ella mientras saca un objeto extraño que yo nunca e visto de una bolsa que estaba a su lado… era una cuerda con una bola o una pelota en el medio… ella me tapo la boca… ya no podía hablar intente quitármelo pero no podía mover mis brazos

Mi inocente hermanito… tiempo sin jugar contigo de esta manera- la escucho decir mientras saca un látigo de cuero de la bolsa… se acercó a mi yo estaba asustado… no podía gritar… no podía hablar… no podía moverme

Me golpeo el pecho con el látigo hasta que me dejo marcas rojas en la piel el dolor era muy grande era algo inimaginable para alguien como yo… en ese momento ella pensaba en matarme… o era otro de sus juegos de mal gusto…

Muy bien pequeñín… es hora de que esto se vuelva divertido…-me dijo mientras agarraba mi miembro con sus patas

Yo sentía como ella recorría con su pata cada centímetro de mi miembro excitándome mucho… no podía gemir bien con esa cosa en la boca… estaba preocupado… ella me tenía a su favor yo no podía hacer nada… ella continuo masajeando mi miembro mientras yo la miraba… hasta que se detuvo y por la puerta se vieron entrar otras dos ponys…

Ella me miro de frente y me dijo con esa sonrisa maléfica… ahora te entretendrás con dos chicas mientras yo te observo… luego de eso ella me quito ese extraño objeto de la boca…

Yo la mire con desprecio mientras se sentaba en una silla… hiso una magia con su cuerno que hiso a las ponys actuar de una manera muy extraña ya que cuando ellas entraron me mira van sin ningún interés cuando lanzó su hechizo… se empezaron a besar entre ellas… luego se lanzaron al piso tocándose y besándose sin mencionar que sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados rosaban sus…sexos entre si…

Luego de unos momentos una se acercó a donde estaba yo y empezó a besarme mientras se montaba en mi pecho por otro lado la otra pony estaba acariciando mi miembro metiéndoselo a la boca

Yo las miraba mientras hacían su acto luego una de ellas puso su sexo en mi boca moviéndose lentamente haciendo chocar mi lengua contra su sexo… la otra ya estaba introduciendo mis miembros en su sexo el cual estaba muy apretado… vi una pequeña línea de sangre salir de su sexo… además de haber estado con dos ponys que nunca había conocido una de ellas estaba pasando por su primera vez

Logre detener a la que estaba sobre mi boca para mirar como mi prima se masturba6 mientras nos miraba… no parecía ser la misma…

Después de un rato las ponys decidieron cambiar de posición y en ese poco tiempo que paso ente su cambio me di cuenta que mi prima… no me reconocería como grifo

En ese momento ya estaba más que confundido hasta que ella se me acerco haciendo que las ponys salieran de la habitación… me mientras liberaba una de mis patas

Primo… sé que eres tu… magia de tan bajo nivel no me convencería aunque admito que fue un buen toque lo de los miembros siguió diciendo mientras desataba mi otra pata

Después de que ella me desato por completo me saco de la habitación… sin darme ninguna explicación aparente a lo que había ocurrido…

Yo estaba muy confundido por lo cual me acorde que tenía una pequeña reunión con raimbow para discutir qué era lo que pedía a cambio del favor de traerme… Salí del castillo y tome rumbo a la casa de derpy donde seguro raimbow estaría esperándome

El camino parecía hacerse largo mientras anochecía solo podía ver la enorme luna alumbrar los caminos y las calles…

Llegue a la casa y subí rápido las escaleras nadie noto mi llegada solo me dirigí hasta mi habitación… mi cama estaba completamente tapada por la cortina… aunque se podía reconocer de quien era la sombra que estaba adentro…

Sin preguntármelo dos veces pase hasta mi cama y vi a raimbow dormida en ella… solo pude poner una sonrisa en mi cara por lo tierna que se veía dormida… aunque algo me llamo la atención… ella tenía sus patas abiertas mostrando su sexo… yo estaba inquieto por no haber terminado hace unos momentos…

Decidí salir de la habitación hasta que sentí su cálido cuerpo sobre mi espalda… era ella dándome un abrazo yo solo me di la vuelta poniéndola sobre mi pecho… ella me dijo a mi… con su tierna voz que saciara sus ganas de estar con un pony… me dijo que en la época de apareamiento no tuvo suerte en buscar a ese ser especial… yo acerté con mi cabeza poniéndola en la cama ella puso su pata en mis miembros metiéndoselos completos en su sexo…

Yo la veía moverse cada vez que introducía mis miembros nuevamente dentro de ella… me acorde lo que paso con ruby por lo cual decidí tomar precauciones… esta vez haría igual que con fluttershy aguantarme y no terminar al momento…

Yo seguí metiendo y sacando mis miembros rápidamente en su sexo mientras la veía disfrutar cada momento… yo estaba disfrutando igual que ella pero su mirada estaba perdida a diferencia de la mía…

Luego de eso ella acelero su paso entre las veces que la penetraba… en su rostro se podía ver que ya no iba a aguantar más… ella se corrió en ese momento… yo solo saque mi miembro rápidamente para no acabar igual que con ruby…

Gracias… fue lo último que la escuche decir antes de quedarse dormida… al parecer solo ella disfruto esto porque yo no tuve la oportunidad de venirme… la deje acostada en mi cama y salí del cuarto dirigiéndome al baño para limpiarme completamente

De camino al baño pude sentir la presencia de dos cosas que me miraban… solo pensé que seria algo extraño por lo cual seguí mi camino hacia el baño

-mientras en otra parte-

Hermana ya hemos tardado mucho… -me dijo mientras yo observaba a ese glifo misterioso

Haremos lo que tu quieras… solo dímelo le respondí mientras los seguí viendo

Está bien… actuaremos mañana hermana… fue lo último que me dijo antes de que se fuera del sitio donde estábamos…

Continuara…

* * *

¿que les parecio? y ¿sigo en narrativa?


	21. Chapter 21

espero que les guste la cituacion con las grifos:bendaje(solo un poco) y la pareja:applejack fue dicha por S3B2S

* * *

Cap. 20: un postre de manzanas

Está bien… actuaremos mañana hermana… fue lo último que me dijo antes de que se fuera del sitio donde estábamos hacia un escondite que estaba hay cerca…

Thykus regresa al cuarto acostándose alado de raimbow mirándola a sus ojos… raimbow estaba dormida pero aun sentía la presencia de thykus junto a ella

-Thykus se duerme junto a su acompañante hasta la mañana siguiente…

-Hola… querido…-dice raimbow con los ojos entreabiertos

-Hola…anoche la pasamos muy bien… dice thykus mientras rosa su nariz con el de raimbow

-Tienes razón… pero me tengo que ir dice raimbow mientras se para de la cama

-Nos veremos pronto? Le pregunta thykus mirándola

-A lo mejor muy pronto le dice raimbow mientras se retira

- ella es muy activa… yo aún estoy cansado dice thykus mientras cierra los ojos

mientras en el escondite

-rous… creo que se ha dormido… es hora de atacar… le dice la grifo a su hermana

-no creo que sea una buena idea jian… le dice rous preocupada

-deja el miedo hermana… pareces una cría llorando de esa manera le responde jian molesta

-si tu no fueras tan agresiva no tendríamos que cazar a los hombres… le responde rous mas enojada

-tu sabes que si lo haceos entre nosotras no saciaremos completamente nuestras ganas… le dice jian

-sabes que soy muy tímida… no creo poder hacerle nada le dice rous sonrojada

-no te preocupes… yo te guiare para que lo hagas bien… le responde jian dándole un abrazo

En ese momento vuelven a mirar la cama de thykus y el ya no estaba acostado

-Estúpida… por ponerme hablar contigo se nos ha ido dije jian enojada

-vez!... siempre me ofendes… no sé cómo podríamos ser hermana le responde rous al punto de casi llorar

-sé que siempre peleamos… pero no creo que este sea el momento preciso… le dice jian poniendo su garra en su hombro

Las dos grifos se movilizan rápidamente saliendo del escondrijo mirando por las ventanas de la casa de derpy

mientras con thykus

-al parecer derpy y el doctor se fueron junto con ruby a la fiesta… y dinky esta con sus amigas… hoy la casa es completamente mía… dice thykus con una sonrisa en su cara

Thykus da vueltas por toda la casa aburrido de no tener nada que hacer mientras llegaban de la fiesta… thykus se acuesta en el sofá y se pone a pensar en lo que le hiso su prima…

-de haber adivinado que eso pasaría… si mi prima no fuera así… me las llevaría bien con ella dice thykus mientras mira al techo

Desde afuera de la ventana se podían ver a las dos hermanas viendo a thykus por ella

-jian creo que la casa está libre dice rous dándole una indicación a su hermana

-está bien pero no hables tan fuerte rous dice su hermana un poco molesta

-si como si tu no tuvieras muy gruesa la voz le responde su hermana desde la parte baja

-ya cállate y vamos le dice jian a rous mientras entra por la ventana superior

Rous la sigue entrando las dos al cuarto de invitados donde dormía thykus ellas lograban escuchar a thykus hablar en la parte baja…

-ya estoy muy aburrido… mejor voy a ver que como dice thykus mientras va a la cocina a buscar algo para comer

mientras en el cuarto de thykus

-hermana creo que no va a subir dice rous a jian que estaba a su lado

-no me digas que tendremos que bajar…que tal si bajas tu… le responde jian con unos ojitos de perrito

-ahh… está bien pero para la próxima vas tú!- le dice rous saliendo del cuarto

Rous sale sigilosamente del cuarto bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta por donde se entraba a la cocina… mientras thykus comía ella estaba escondida en una esquina esperándola

-qué bueno estaba ese emparedado… me hubiera preparado unas chapas…o almenos un taco dice thykus mientras sale de la cocina

-apúrate niñito… no quiero hacer que mi hermana se moleste se dice rous obstinada de esperar

-eh?... quien esta hay… dice thykus mirando la puerta

-¡es tu imaginación y yo soy tu conciencia!...-dice rous imitando el sonido de un fantasma

-(creo que no dormí lo suficiente… mejor me voy a dormir) se dice thykus mientras se dirige a la puerta

Thykus sale lentamente por la puerta sin notar a rous que estaba hay esperándolo… cuando thykus ya sale por completo de la cocina ella la salta enzima pegando mucho sus cuerpos calentando a rous haciéndola mojar su sexo

-(esto anda mal… me estoy excitando muy rápido) se dice rous mientras su respiración se acelera

Thykus intenta quitarse a rous de encima pero sus intentos eran en vanó ya que entre más se movía… más apretaba su cuerpo con el de rous haciendo que su miembros se notase

El miembro de thykus rosaba con el sexo de rous haciéndola moverse y excitarse… thykus sentía el mismo sentimiento solamente que él estaba asustado por rous…

-(su…su miembro está rosándose… con mi parte intima… se siente bien) dice rous mientras empieza a moverse lentamente

-¡oye no se quien seas pero… por favor detente…! Le dice thykus

En la parte de arriba jian escuchaba a thykus por lo cual decidió bajar… cuando jian llego vio a rous y a thykus uno encima del otro enojándose mucho

-¡h...hermana… me has traicionado! Le grita jian enojada

-n… no era mi intención es solo… que él está… parado dice rous en referencia a el miembro de thykus

Thykus estaba confundido viendo cualquier forma de zafarse de esa trampa en la que él estaba… las chicas rápidamente agarran a thykus amarrándolo con unas cuerdas que traía jian

-bien hermana… como eres muy tímida… te enseñara a hacerlo por lo cual serás la primera dice jian mientras empuja a su hermana acercándola a thykus

-¿Qué quieres que haga… dice rous mientras mira a su hermana

Jian se acerca y se sorprende al ver los dos miembros de thykus…

-esto es extraño… pero debe ser que es una macho especial de alguna forma… dice jian mientras agarra uno de los miembros de thykus y se lo pone al frente de la cara a su hermana… quiero que te lo metas a la boca y lo saborees lentamente…

-está bien hermana responde rous mientras agarra el miembro de thykus introduciéndoselo a la boca…

-ahh… por…favor…detente… dice thykus entre gemidos

-no puedo… ya estoy muy excitada…dice rous mientras lo introduce cada vez más adentro de su boca

-muy bien hermana… ahora yo te preparare aquí atrás para que estés lista… dice jian mientras se pone en la parte trasera de su hermana... estas húmeda hermana… le vuelve a decir a rous mientras introduce una de sus garrar en el sexo de su hermana

-ahh!... hermana… no hagas eso (se siente muy bien…) dice rous gimiendo muy excitada

Thykus miraba lo que estaban haciendo las dos chicas mientras en su mente llegaban los recuerdos de su situación con su prima…

-chicas… les daré lo que quieran… déjenme… dice thykus suplicando

-solo dale a mi hermana su primera vez… yo no te molestare dice jian con una voz sería igual que su mirada a thykus

-si… ahhh…prometen dejarme lo hare responde thykus mirando a jian

-está bien… hermana sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer… dice jian mientras sale del cuarto

-lamento lo de mi hermana… dice rous deteniéndose

-q…que!? –dice thykus confundido

-ella solo quiere lo mejor para mí pero siempre se molesta… soy la más joven de nuestra familia y no he tenido mucha oportunidad con los hombres… si quieres te desato… y le digo a mi hermana que lo hicimos dice rous mientras desata a thykus

-si…si quieres puedo ayudarte… dice thykus mirando a rous

-e…está bien… pero que tengo que hacer dice rous mirando a thykus

-solo acuéstate en el piso… y as todo lo que yo te diga dice thykus mientras acuesta a rous en el piso tiernamente

-y ahora que quieres que haga… dice rous mientras se acomoda un poco

-que me avises en cualquier momento si te duele… dice thykus mientras introduce la punta de su miembro en el sexo de rous

-ahh!... duele un poco… pero se siente muy bien… sigue… dice rous con una vos de mando

Thykus introduce su miembro completo dejando al otro por afuera haciendo que rous se excite demasiado…

-ahh!... chico… lo haces muy bien… dice rous

-creo que no me estabas mintiendo… dice thykus mientras señala un pequeño hilo de sangre que sale por el sexo de rous

-¿acaso… lo estoy haciendo mal? dice rous mientas mira a thykus

-no lo estás haciendo mal… eso es natural… dice thykus mientras empieza a penetrar cada vez más rápido a rous hasta el punto en que ella se corre sobre su entrepierna dejándolo todo manchado

-está listo… le dice thykus mientras saca su miembro del sexo de rous

-gracias… creo que mi hermana me respetara ahora dice rous don una sonrisa

-y creo que ya me van a dejar tranquilo… cierto… le dice thykus

-no creo corazoncito… volveré por mas… ahora ya sé que se siente… no quiero dejar de sentirlo dice rous mientras le da un beso a thykus

-p…pero lo prometiste le dice thykus

-lo siento por eso… pero creo que es cierto le responde rous mientras sale por la puerta

-creo que tengo otro problema… se dice thykus mientras se acuesta en la cama

con las hermanas

-bien echo hermana… dice jian sonriéndole a rous

-creo que me ha gustado… ya quiero volver a hacerlo… dice rous mientras sale de la caza con jian

de vuelta con thykus

Thykus en el cuarto estaba muy aburrido y hambriento ya que ese emparedado no lo lleno por completo…

-(creo que iré con applejack…) se dice mientras sale de la habitación

Thykus baja las escaleras y sale hacia la granja de applejack olvidando por completo que estaba manchado por los fluidos de rous con quien había estado…

-¡hola applejack! dice thykus mientras se acerca a la granja corriendo

-hola pequeño que te trae por aq… applejack no logra terminar de hablar al ver que el miembro de thykus estaba un poco alzado además que estaba completamente rodeado de fluidos que goteaban cayendo al piso

-qué te pasa applejack… dice thykus mientras mira su entrepierna dando un grito de vergüenza mientras se tapa

-no te preocupes vaquerito…. Eso le ha pasado a todos los chicos jóvenes… pero a qué se debe que este así… le pregunta applejack a thykus

Thykus no savia que decir por lo que dijo lo primero que llego a su mente… es porque te vi a ti y lo mojado es porque me llene de una extraña agua de camino hacia aquí… dice thykus simulando una sonrisa

-qué lindo y cariñoso pequeñín tenemos aquí… dice applejack sonrojada por que thykus se estaba excitando por ella creo que tenemos que solucionar eso… dice applejack mientras lleva a thykus al granero

-haber acuéstate aquí pequeño… dice applejack mientras acuesta a thykus en un montón de paja

Applejack empieza a acariciar el miembro de thykus lentamente haciendo que se pare por completo

-ruby tenía razón… tienes dos miembros… pero… no le daré mucha importancia… dice applejack mientras sigue moviendo su pata en el miembro de thykus…

-ahh… applejack…. Dice thykus excitado

-veo que te estas excitando mucho pequeño que tal si subimos un poco al nivel… dice applejack mientras se lo mete a la boca

-ahh… se siente muy bien dice thykus asombrado por la habilidad de applejack

-ya estás bien lubricadito… no quisiera terminar tan rápido pero tengo que trabajar… y si big mac nos descubre nos meteremos en muchos problemas… dice applejack mientras introduce los miembros de thykus en su sexo acostándose en el pecho de thykus doblando sus miembros excitándolo mucho más…

-ahh… applejack me vengo… dice thykus mientras se corre dentro de applejack llenándola por completo

-te corres rápido chico… pero se sintió muy bien… dice applejack mientras se para saliendo del granero…te esperare afuera querido…

Continuara…

* * *

espero que les aya gustado y ¿que les parecio?


	22. Chapter 22

espero que les guste...

* * *

Cap. 22: una tarta de color rosa

-te corres rápido chico… pero se sintió muy bien… dice applejack mientras se para saliendo del granero…te esperare afuera querido… dice applejack mientras sale del granero

-¡no… no…no…! Dice thykus mientras hace un pequeño bochinche enojado

Thykus cada vez iba empeorando… cada vez le importaba menos su relación con twi… thykus se para y se dirige a la puerta del granero para reunirse con su compañera

-Hey applejack… tenemos que hablar… dice thykus mientras se acerca

-que quiere pequeñín… dice applejack mientras pone su pata en su crin

-tú crees que… ya sabes… que tú y yo… termine dentro de ti… dice thykus preocupado

-no te preocupes chico… veré que hago con ese tema… dice applejack mirándolo con ternura

-está bien… creo que iré al pueblo para sacarme esto de la cabeza responde thykus mientras sale de la granja en dirección al pueblo

Thykus miro por todos lados en su transcurso al pueblo logro ver a lo lejos la granja por donde avía venido hasta podía ver a las pegasos moviendo nubes a lo lejos de donde él estaba… thykus llego a un lugar incomodo donde el no podía estar tranquilo… había llegado al sugar cube corner… thykus estaba dedicado a pedir perdón por lo cual traga saliva y entra

-hola… hay alguien… dice thykus preocupado por ver al lugar tan vacío…

-hola… que mal que vengas por aquí… dice pinkie molesta sentada en una silla alado de unas escaleras

-p…pinkie vine a… pedirte perdón por lo que te e echo… no fue mi intención tratarte así… dice thykus mientras se acerca a pinkie

-eso no va a ser suficiente… quiero que me busques todo lo que está en esta lista… dice pinkie mientras le lanza la carta a thykus

-pero… que tiene eso que ver con nuestra amistad… dice thykus mientras mira a pinkie confundido

-solo quiero que busques lo que se te indica… y no quiero un no como respuesta… dice pinkie mientras se para y va a la cocina

-¡y si digo que no! Dice thykus esperando a pinkie

-pues te las veraz conmigo cuando no estoy de humor… dice pinkie mientras sale con un cuchillo en la boca

-e…está bien… solo espérame… dice thykus mientras sale corriendo del scc

"scc=sugar cube corner"

-muy bien… veamos que pide pinkie… dice thykus mientras revisa la nota

1. 3 rosas somnífero

2. 1 embace de cerámica

3. 1 taza de vidrio con un poco de agua de manantial…

-qué cosas más raras… lo bueno es que no tardare mucho el manantial de la caza de fluttershy… el embace de zecora… pero… esas rosan son muy raras… tendré que preguntar a fluttershy

Thykus agarra un bolso y se dirige a recolectar todas las cosas que le pidió pinkie mientras aun sentía ese mal presentimiento… al llegar al bosque empezó a caminar lentamente hasta encontrarse con un camino de tierra muy notable ya que no había vegetación alguna sobre el… thykus prosigue hasta llegar a la cabaña de zecora tocando la puerta con mucho cuidado de no formar un gran escandalo

-hola… zecora estas hay… dice thykus con una voz baja

La puerta se abre lentamente mientras thykus entra con mucha confianza sin preocuparse por nada

-Hey zecora necesito una ayudita dice thykus mientras le habla a una sombra

-mmm… dice zecora desde la parte de atrás de thykus

-se que no estas para hablar… debes estar ocupada… solo vine a pedirte un embace de cerámica que tengas

-te daría uno… pero a cambio algo me darás… dice zecora con un tono serio

-e…está bien… pero podrías salir de ahí… me estas poniendo nervioso… dice thykus nervioso

-te regalare la taza… solo quiero un favorcito… dice zecora mientras abre sus piernas mostrando su sexo a thykus

-¡q…que te pasa zecora!.. Dice thykus retrocediendo

-recuerdas aquella ves… no lo he hecho con nadie desde entonces… mis ganas me están matando… quiero que me ayudes con este calor

-e…está bien… pero nada de trucos…nada de sexo… dice thykus mientras se acerca a zecora

-si solo ven… y pruébame dice zecora mientras agarra a thykus pegándolo a su entrepierna

-emmm… dice thykus mientras mueve su lengua dentro de zecora probándola lentamente…

Los dos siguieron hasta que zecora se corrió sobre la cara de thykus dejándolo jadeando y excitado…

-gracias… dice zecora mientras apunta a una repisa con el embace

-de nada… dice thykus mientras guarda el embace y sale de la choza de zecora mientras lamia su rostro tomándose el resto de los fluidos de zecora

Thykus sigue su camino de regreso al pueblo llegando hasta el pueblo… mirando el camino hasta la casa de fluttershy…

-es hora de volver… espero ver que a echo… dice thykus mientras sigue el camino hasta la casa de fluttershy

Thykus camina por un rato hasta llegar a la casa de fluttershy tocando la puerta y viendo que no hay nadie en ella

-que extraño… pensé que estaría hay… dice thykus mientras se devuelve y embotella un poco del agua

Thykus camina un poco hasta llegar al punto cuando siente que es observado desde la ventana de la casa de fluttershy

-¡hey quien está hay! Grita thykus desde afuera

Thykus no logra escuchar nada que parezca extraño por lo cual decide entrar a la fuerza por una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas… thykus camina por toda la casa sin notar nada extraño…

-pudo haber sido ángel… dice thykus mientras sale de la casa por la misma ventana por la cual entro

Thykus se regresa todo el camino hasta llegar al scc…  
recuerda una voz que lo llamaba desde lejos y se escuchaba más y más cerca

-¡hey thykus…! Dice la chica desde lejos

-hey… hola rous… que quieres… dice thykus

-recuerdas que dije que volvería… y quiero que veas esto… dice rous mientras tira unas extrañas plantas de color amarillo en el piso

-y que son esas?... dice thykus refiriéndose a las plantas

-son unas extrañas plantas que me encontré en el bosque…  
me dan mucha risa porque le puse una a mi hermana en su agua y se quedó profundamente dormida… dice rous con una sonrisa en la cara

-(tal vez son las que busco)y me regalarías 3… es que la  
necesito… dice thykus poniendo una cara de perrito

-esta bien… pero quiero que me ayudes a una cosa… dice rous

-ahhh… que quieres ahora… dice thykus poniendo una cara de aburrimiento

-pues tu sabes… que mi hermana siempre tiene suerte con los hombres…

-siiiiiii…..

-pues quiero que me ayudes disfrutar un rato… dice rous mirando a thykus

-hollé… eso no tiene sentido con lo de tu hermana y que significa eso de "disfrutar"… dice thykus

-sip disfrutar un rato en la playa… dice rous con una sonrisa

-tienes que terminar tus frases primero… dice thykus mientras mira a rous

-está bien pero que crees tú qué puedo hacer yo contigo en un día de playa… pregunta thykus

-pues tengo muchas cosas en mente… pero no quiero hacer ninguna… que tal si solo vamos y pasamos un rato los dos… juntos… le responde rous mientras alza vuelo

-esta bien pero quiero que sea solo un momento… dice thykus mientras sigue a rous por todo el camino hasta la playa

Thykus y rous llegan hasta la playa donde el agua estaba de un lindo color y estaba muy bacía… parecía preparada para su llegado los dos pasan tiempo juntos jugando y corriendo por la playa… haciendo competencias de vuelo y acostándose en la arena

-no puedo creer que diga esto pero fue una magnifica tarde contigo… dice thykus mientras le da un tierno abrazo a rous

-vez te dije que lo pasaríamos muy bien… dice rous mientras se acuesta en la arena alado de thykus

-sabes… te vez muy linda a la luz del sol… dice thykus mientras acerca su rostro a el de ella

-tú también en especial cuando la tienes así de parada… dice rous mientras agarra el miembro de thykus con la mano

-q…que carajo! Por qué se puso así…? tan solo estamos juntos… dice thykus preocupado

-creo que no eres el único… yo estoy algo mojada… debe ser eso lo que te atrae y te excita… dice rous con una voz seductora

-creo que me tengo que ir mira la hora… dice thykus mientras sale volando con las plantas

-que chico tan divertido… dice rous mientras se duerme en la arena

Thykus vuela rápidamente hacia el scc para hablar con pinkie acerca de lo que ella le mando a buscar

-hey pinkie… estas aquí? … pregunta thykus

-si… traes todo lo que te pedí… dice pinkie

-si aquí esta todo… dice thykus mientras lanza todo sobre una mesa

-esta bien necesito que esperes… dice pinkie mientras se lleva todo a la cocina mientras thykus espera

Thykus espera un rato por pinkie hasta que ella sale con dos vasos de agua sobre un plato

-que es eso… dice thykus señalando las bebidas

-son algo especial que prepare… solo tienes que beberlo y todo quedara perdonado… dice pinkie mientras pone uno de los vasos al frente de thykus

-(tienen que tener el somnífero… pero me arriesgare) está bien… pero que tienen… dice thykus

- es solo un vaso de agua con unos condimentos especiales… dice pinkie mientras vuelve a la cocina

Thykus bebe el vaso con agua mientras cae al piso dormido… pinkie regresa de la cocina con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

-con esos "condimentos" que le di… el no pensara nada más que en la venganza… que bueno que aprendí vudú de zecora o esto no funcionaría… dice pinkie mientras lleva a thykus a la plata superior

Flashback—

-ahora que me trajo todo… dice pinkie mientras saca varios frascos de la alacena

Pinkie empieza a mesclar todo con las platas poniéndolo en el vaso de agua mezclándolo lentamente … después de eso pinkie dice unas palabras haciendo que el agua cambie de color

-ese hechizo le caerá muy bien… dice pinkie mientras sale de la cocina

Fin del flashback—

...Thykus despierta acostado alado de pinkie mientras la miraba con ternura... cada parte de su cuerpo estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna iluminando sus ubres...  
mostrando un poco su entrepierna... thykus estaba decidido a vengarse de pinkie por lo que le avía echo... entonces se acercó a su entrepierna poniendo su cabeza sobre su entrepierna... thykus estaba a punto de introducir su lengua en el sexo de pinkie chupándola y lamiéndola sin esperar que ella quisiera... lo que thykus no savia era que pinkie estaba despierta planeando maliciosamente una manera de estar con el...

-me vengare de ti maldita... dice thykus mientras se acerca su cara cada vez mas

-no lo creo cariño...dice pinkie mientras agarra con sus patas traseras el cuello de thykus aferrándose a él...

-q…qué carajo! maldita estabas despierta le dice thykus molesto

-ya deja de hablar... mi pequeño sirviente... esta vez no te escaparas tan fácil mente...dice pinkie mientras introduce el pico de thykus en su sexo obligando a thykus a lamer y chupar las paredes de su sexo mientras ella lo empuja más fuerte contra su entrepierna...

Thykus estaba excitado al punto que sus miembros estaban al aire haciendo que pinkie se excitase aún mas

-veo que te gusta pequeño... ahora sigamos no quiero acabar...dice pinkie mientras se voltea masajeando los miembros de thykus mientras que lamia lentamente la punta...

-ahh!... no seas…dice thykus rápido entre uno de sus suspiros...

-vamos no te alteres... dice pinkie mientras introduce uno de los miembros de thykus a su boca mientras que mastur6 al otro con su pata

-veremos que tanto aguantas... dice thykus enojado empezando a succionar con fuerzas el sexo de pinkie lamiéndolo lentamente mientras introducía cada vez más su pico en ella

-ahh…! buen chico... ahora ven amigo termina en mi cara  
dice pinkie mientras sigue masturban60 a thykus jugando con su miembro

-dios... ya quédate quieta…dice thykus mientras traga los fluidos de pinkie corriéndose con ella

-vamos ahora probemos completos... dice pinkie mientras se mete los miembros de thykus que estaban entrando a su sexo llegando a su punto limite

Thykus y pinkie siguen mientras que thykus penetraba cada vez más rápido a pinkie jugando con sus ubres mientras introducía su lengua en su boca... thykus termina adentro de ella haciéndola gemir de placer mientras ella se voltea poniendo su trasero al frente de la cara de thykus haciéndolo pensar en que hacer mientras que la garra de las caderas metiéndole simultáneamente sus miembros por su cola haciéndola llorar un poco por el poco espacio que tenía libre ella en esa parte

-ahh!... hijo de… dice pinkie adolorida

-ah… Ves lo que se siente... esta es mi venganza...ahh… dice thykus muy excitado al punto de terminar

thykus termina en el trasero de pinkie manchándola y salpicando la cama de sus fluidos los dos se acuestan uno alado del otro mientras que thykus bajaba lentamente besando a pinkie desde su cuello hasta sus ubres y luego de eso llega a su parte intima mientras que thykus le dice

-ahora si lo are tranquilo... dice thykus mientras que con su lengua rosa los labios del sexo de pinkie excitándola... luego thykus abre el sexo de su amiga para mostrar su interior mientras que introducía su lengua en ella chupa lamia y tocaba con sus patas las tetas de pinkie mientras que ella gozaba de placer después de una hora pinkie termina sobre la cara de thykus manchándolo todo mientras ella cae dormida thykus sigue despierto con una sonrisa en su cara por su victoria

Continuara…

"ufff creo que me pase un poco con esa parte xD"

* * *

que les parecio


	23. Chapter 23

pues espero que les guste perdon por la tardanza pero las clases me tienen algo ladillado hehe... por la razon de la tardanza este sera el episodio mas grande de la temporada

ya arregle los errores la palabra "puta era punta" y otro error hay

* * *

Cap. 23: hermosa melodía

Thykus despierta alado de pinkie mirándola confundido por lo que había pasado la noche anterior…

-hola mi ardiente semental… dice pinkie despierta mientras acaricia el rostro de thykus

-q…que ha pasado?... dice thykus aún más confundido

-pues creo que te contare todo… ya no podrás hacer nada después de lo que hicimos… dice pinkie mientras se levanta de la cama

-c…como ¡¿Qué lo hicimos?!... thykus está aún más confundido mientras cierra sus ojos pensando en que era un sueño

-pues ayer… puse un pequeño hechizo vudú a tu bebida… lo cual te confundió para que te volvieras muy "candente" y estar a mi lado toda la noche… me gusto como me lo metiste… además que jugaste mucho con tu lengua… eres todo un hombre… dice pinkie mientras se dirige al baño

-esto es un sueño… un maldito sueño!... dice thykus preocupado… Que te hice yo a ti para que me hicieras esto… vuelve a decir mientras mira a pinkie enojado…

-pues tú me traicionaste… me dejaste y me despreciaste… además que me has mentido todo este tiempo… dice pinkie mientras cepilla su crin con un peine que estaba en el baño

-hablaremos en un rato maldita… dice thykus con un enojo en su interior

-si...si… es mejor que vuelvas… quisiera jugar otro rato… dice pinkie riéndose

-cállate… dice thykus mientras sale por la ventana de la habitación…

Thykus va de camino hasta la granja de applejack mientras mira a sweetie bel llorando en el piso afuera de la tienda de su hermana

-que te paso pequeña… dice thykus mientras pone su pata en el hombro de sweet

-rarity… no quiere *sniff*… comerse la comida que le prepare… dice sweet mientras muestra un emparedado algo quemado pero con un buen olor... estaba en una bandeja de plata rodeado por pedazos de lechuga…

-no te preocupes… si quieres yo me lo comeré (almenos comeré algo con mi suerte esta envenenado…)dice thykus con una sonrisa en la cara

-enserio ¡gracias… gracias…gracias!... dice la pequeña potrilla mientras daba vueltas alrededor de thykus

Thykus come el pan muy a gusto hasta que por error se atraganta atorándose con el emparedado

-eehhhd… awdju… dice thykus algo morado

-¡por dios te estas ahogando! Dice sweet mientras va a la cocina buscando el jugo que ella había preparado

Sweet sale rápidamente con el jugo en la mano y se lo da a thykus el cual se lo bebe rápidamente…

-ehh… gracias… puff… por poco…gracias… dice thykus mientras abrasa a sweet pegando su pico muy cerca de su boca a unos centímetros de darle un beso…

-t…thykus… dice sweet mientras mira a thykus algo confundida

-lo siento…no fue mi intención hacert… thykus no termina cuando sweet acerca su rostro a el pico de thykus dando un corto pero muy tierno beso dejando una pequeña línea de saliva entre ellos

-tu lengua… está muy húmeda… dice sweet algo sonrojada

Las pocas ponys que estaban ahí se quedaron viendo a thykus algo molestas y a la vez preguntándose si thykus la estaba obligando o ella era la que quería

-thykus… quieres venir esta noche… dice sweet mientras mira a thykus

-está bien… pero tengo que arreglar una cosas… dice thykus mientras sale corriendo a la granja de applejack

Thykus continua su camino pensando en lo que avía pasado y lo que paso antes de eso mientras ve que en la granja no estaba applejack decidiendo regresar a la casa de derpy para decirles que esa noche no estaría hay… pero no savia explicar lo que paso en las noches anteriores

Thykus continua hasta llegar toca la puerta y llama a derpy pero la que abre es la enojada ruby que no savia sobre la desaparición de thykus

-este desgraciado… donde te has metido… dice ruby muy molesta

-pues bueno… estuve con applejack y con pinkie pasando un rato con ellas y me dejaron quedarme una noche con ellas… dice thykus con una voz sarcástica intentando molestar a ruby…

-sé que hiciste algo más que quedarte con ellas… me los dijeron mis espías… digo mis amigos… dice ruby nerviosa

-amigos… espías… seguro te creo… y acaso no me daría cuenta si me siguieran

De repente un Pegaso aparece diciéndole a ruby: oye el chico se dio un be… el espía se detiene y sale corriendo al ver a thykus

-carajo… ¡ruby eres maldita rata!... dice thykus enojado

-quien te manda a ti engañarme… le responde ruby

-yo no te engañe tu hiciste que engaña a mi querida twi… ahora esta noche no estaré aqu… thykus se desmalla en el piso

-ese maldito espía… no hubiera venido y no tendría que dormir a mi pequeño sirviente… dice ruby mientras sale

Pasan 2 horas desde que thykus estaba desmayado y despierta en el cuarto de invitados con derpy quien lo estaba vigilando a su lado…

-¡hay! Gracias a celestia estas bien… dice derpy mientras abraza a thykus…

-que me a pasado… recuerdo que estaba hablando con ruby y todo se puso negro… dice thykus mientras agita su cabeza

-no te preocupes… yo te cuide durante este poco tiempo que estuviste aquí… dice derpy con una sonrisa mientras saca la lengua

-gracias…p…pero qué carajo?!... mi entrepierna esta mojada… dice thykus mientras voltea la mirada y mira a derpy

-y… yo no hice nada… es solo… que…que… ¡muffin!...si ¡muffin!... dice dinky mientras alza su pata…

-¿muffin? Qué carajo significa eso?... dice thykus confundido…

-pues veras… dice derpy mientras relata su historia

Flashback-

-glup… me encanta el glaseado de este muffin de chocolate… dice derpy mientras lame la punta del muffin dando vueltas alrededor de su circunferencia…

Derpy sigue hasta que el panecillo está muy aguado y se acuerda que tenía que ver a thykus para saber si estaba bien…

Derpy sube las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de thykus y por error tropieza soltando el muffin en la entrepierna de thykus

-ehhh… mi muffin… bueno… tendré que limpiar a thykus… dice derpy mientras se acerca su cara a la entrepierna de thykus

Derpy empieza a chupar la entrepierna de thykus lamiendo sus testicu$#% y el bulbo donde estaban sus miembros… luego empieza a lamer las parte s que aún tenían pedazos de muffin hasta que se logran notar los miembros de thykus completamente erectos

-ehmm… dice derpy cuando ve el miembro de thykus cubierto de la crema de su muffin- creo que lo probare…- dice derpy cuando empieza a chupar los miembros de thykus mojando su sexo

-ahh… quisiera seguir… pero creo que esta mal… dice derpy deteniéndose mientras sale de la habitación

Fin del flashback-

-bueno… gracias por ser sincera y decirme todo… de haber sido otra me violas o me despiertas para que te observe hehe… dice thykus mientras se sienta en la cama

-hey… a dónde iras?... le pregunta derpy mirando a thykus confundida…

-pues sweet me dijo que la acompañara… no quiero decepcionarla... (Otra enemiga es lo que me falta)

-bueno adiós… dice derpy mientras se despide

Thykus sale de la habitación mientras derpy se acuesta en la cama y se pone a pensar en lo sucedido…

-si le hubiera contado la verdad… no me perdonaría… dice derpy mientras con un papel limpia un poco de semen que estaba en su entrepierna…

-hey derpy… lista para irnos… dice el doctor que estaba afuera esperándola

-si ya bajo solo espérame… dice derpy mientras sale de la casa y se va con el doctor

Mientras tanto thykus seguía su camino hasta la casa de sweet para pasar la tarde con ella como el lo prometió… thykus llega y toca la puerta recibiendo un tierno abrazo de sweet quien lo estaba esperando desde el momento de su salida

-emmm… hola sweet… esto es algo incómodo… además que tonos se no quedan viendo… dice thykus mientras señala a unas ponys cuales observaban la escena

-l…lo siento hehe… dice sweet mientras se separa de thykus algo sonrojada

Thykus pasa y se sorprende al ver todo ordenado de una manera sorprendente… cada cosa tenía su estilo propio sin contar en los trajes que estaban en unos vestidores

-wow…. Sweet tu hermana es la mejor… dice thykus mientras mira por todas partes

-sip… aunque nunca tiene tiempo para estar conmigo yo sé que ella me quiere mucho… dice sweet con una sonrisa en su rostro

-y como la conveliste para que me dejara quedarme aquí… Dice thykus mirando a sweet

-pues me dijo que estaría ocupada con un vestido en el cuarto… así que me dejo traer a un amigo a la casa… responde sweet con la misma sonrisa

-qué bueno… aunque… sabes que aremos… porque si quieres hacer algo dime… pregunta thykus mientras se sienta en una silla

-pues bueno… que tal si damos unas vueltas por la casa… dice sweet la cual empieza a caminar dando saltitos

-está bien… y que haremos luego… pregunta nuevamente thykus

-pues no se… quizás a dormir

-pero que! Es muy temprano… (yo acostumbro acostarme más temprano pero hoy no e echo mucho

-está bien… si quieres tomo un baño y te hago algo para que coma… dice sweet sonriente

-mejor nos vamos a dormir… hehe es lo único que dice thykus antes de seguir caminando junto a sweet

-igual tengo que tomar un baño…

-está bien donde te puedo esperar… pregunta thykus

-¿esperar? Rarity siempre me acompaña en la ducha… creo que tendrás que acompañarme

-pero…pero… ahh está bien… aunque me ponga a discutir terminare diciendo que si… dice thykus rindiéndose de inmediato

Los dos se dirigen al baño donde sweet tenía preparado un montón de sales de baño y aromatizantes que usaba con rarity

-a…a…. achu!por qué tantas cosas… dice thykus sacudiéndose la nariz

-lo siento es que con rarity acostumbro meterme a la bañera… y ella usa todo eso… dice sweet con una sonrisa

-… acaso con lo primero insinúas que me tengo que meter contigo…

-eeemmm… eyup… dice sweet copiando la frase de big mac

-está bien… pero no are nada más… dice thykus

Thykus se mete en la bañera la cual tenía el agua muy tibia y los aromas lo tranquilizaban… luego de eso sweet se mete a la bañera acostándose en el pecho de thykus

-ahh… que tibia esta… dice sweet muy relajada

-(esto es muy raro… no quisiera excitarme por que formaría todo un problema)

-thykus podrías ayudarme a enjabonarme… dice sweet dándole un pequeño jabón aromático

Thykus empieza a pasar el jabón por todo el cuerpo de sweet siendo muy cuidadoso hasta que su mano se detiene más arriba de la entrepierna de sweet

-thykus? Por qué te detienes… continua… dice sweet mientras agarra la garra de thykus y la pone en su sexo-continua…

Thykus continua sin provocar ninguna reacción extraña a sweet por lo cual continuo hasta que vio que a mitad del baño sweet empezó a masturbarse con su pata

-q…que haces! Deja ya de hacer eso… dice thykus enojado agarrando la pata de sweet

-¿Por qué? Esta mal?... dice sweet mientras para

-sí y de donde aprendiste eso!... dice thykus mientras mira a sweet

-pues una noche vi a rarity haciéndolo y pensé que era normal… dice sweet con una sonrisa

-no…no es normal y ahora terminemos esto… dice thykus quien se sale de la bañera y sale de hay

-puff… se enoja por nada… dice sweet saliendo y secándose

Thykus estaba con sweet después de salir del baño acompañándola a su cuarto...

-Hey thykus... tengo un poco de hambre... qué tal si vamos a buscar que comer en la cocina... dice sweet mientras se levanta de su cama

-siempre se te ocurren ideas muy locas de noche... dice thykus mientras sale del cuarto dirigiéndose a la cocina junto con sweet asta llegar-y ahora que quieres... vuelve a decir thykus señalando los gabinetes

-yo quiero... esas galletas... dice sweet señalando una pequeña jarra llena de galletas en lo más alto de los estantes...

-ahh... está bien... ya te las bajare... dice thykus mientras pone una escalera mediana que llega hasta las galletas...

-¡no!... yo quiero buscarlas... así se me hará más divertido... dice sweet con una sonrisa

-está bien... pero ten cuidado... dice thykus mientras pone la escalera al frente de sweet la cual empieza a subir temblorosa

-esto es muy alto... dice sweet temblando...

-no te preocupes no te pasara nada... dice thykus el cual alza la mirada teniendo un punto de primera vista del sexo de sweet frente a su rostro poniéndolo sonrojado

-creo que me caigooooo!... dice sweet mientras cae en el pecho de thykus noqueando

-¡hey... thykus!... dice sweet tratando de levantar a thykus

Sweet intenta despertar a thykus moviéndolo y agitándolo frenéticamente con sus patas... sweet ya estaba asustada hasta que recuerda cómo fue que él se despertó la otra vez

-no creo que le guste pero... tengo que despertarlo... dice sweet mientras empieza a masajear la entrepierna de thykus haciendo que sus miembro estén erectos... sweet empieza a agitar su mano lentamente en los miembros de thykus para despertarlo y nada resultaba hasta que solo pensó en una cosa...

-creo que esto no le gustara... dice sweet introduciendo uno de los miembros de thykus en su boca lamiéndolo y chupando un poco la punta masajeando la parte baja

Sweet no ve ninguna reacción en thykus que no sea su excitación...

-ehmmm... sweet... pero...¡ qué carajo!... reacciona thykus al ver a sweet chupando su miembro lentamente...

-l... lo siento... te desmayaste y no tenía como despertarte lo siento... dice sweet mientras deja de masturbar a thykus

Sweet se voltea y da unos pasos hasta que ella no puede más con su excitación acostándose sobre su pecho dejando su sexo húmedo al aire mientras rosaba su pata contra el...

-sweet... qué tal si nos regresamos a la habitación... dice thykus mientras levanta a sweet

-e...está bien... dice sweet mientras se va con thykus

Thykus entra a su habitación acompañado de sweet... ya ambos sabían que ocurriría pero no tenían idea de que hacer... thykus no quería lastimar a sweet y sweet no sabía nada que hacer... thykus agarra a sweet de los costados dándole un beso acostándola en la cama mientras ella tapaba su entrepierna con sus patas thykus la observaba mientras acercaba su boca cada vez más a ella empezando a lamer su pecho y sus ubres mientras que llevaba una de sus garras a la entrepierna de sweet

-ahhh!... gime sweet mientras ve como thykus masajea su sexo apretando con sus garras haciendo que sweet se mojara cada vez más

-s...sweet estas muy excitada... dice thykus mientras se acerca lentamente controlado por el aroma que emanaba de sweet

-si... pero no te preocupes...ahhh... yo me encargo...

-no te preocupes... yo te ayudare... dice thykus mientras acerca su rostro al sexo de sweet

-no...ahh... Espera... dice sweet mientras siente como thykus introduce su lengua en ella lamiendo su sexo junto con su interior jugando con su clítoris chupándolo y lamiéndolo mientras que con su garra agarraba sus ubres y con la mano restante introducía una de sus garrar en el trasero de sweet haciéndola gemir mucho más cada vez que hacia esos movimientos y estimulaba su sexo con su lengua preparándolo para introducir su miembro

-e...estas lista... dice thykus mientras pone su miembro sobre el sexo de su amiga

-c...creo que primero me tengo que acostumbrar... dice sweet mientras introduce solo un poco del miembro de thykus dentro de ella

-ahh... estas muy caliente sweet... la punta de mi miembro se desliza fácilmente en tu interior...

-ahh... me gusta... dale un poco más... ahh.. dice sweet mientras gozaba de placer cuando thykus introducía un poco más de su miembro cada vez...

-ahh... creo que estoy lista... dice sweet mientras abre sus piernas lo más que puede

Thykus introduce su miembro completo en el sexo de su amiga repitiendo su movimiento... una pequeña línea de sangre recorre el miembro de thykus mientras el continuaba excitando más a sweet

-ahh... creo que tengo que ir al baño... dice sweet al punto de terminar

-no te preocupes... eso es normal... dice thykus mientras sigue arremetiendo contra su amiga  
Thykus arremete unas veces más hasta que sweet termina manchando las sabanas y un poco a thykus quedándose dormida sobre su cama...

-ahh... creo que con ella me pase un poco más que con dinky... pero se sintió bien... dice thykus mientras limpia el sexo de sweet con la lengua junto con los fluidos que eran de ella...

-¡pero qué carajo!-dice una pony desde la puerta

Continuara…

* * *

que les parecio u.u


	24. Para los futuros escritores

Hola a todos los lectores que ahora están leyendo esto… solo quiero escribir esto para decirles que si se volverán escritores… no se pregunten si es difícil escribir… les digo… es muy fácil escribir solo tienen que tener una idea en la mente pensar indagar y buscar más ideas… el título de su historia puede estar echo en referencia a lo que pasara en la historia… el titulo de los capítulos no podrá ser tan importantes aunque podría darle una idea a los lectores… no quiero alargar mucho esto y que piensen que pongo esto para rellenar la historia… esto no tiene que ver nada con la historia… solo se los pongo para que piensen en escribir… otra cosa que les quiero decir… por más que se los diga la gente los ofendan digan cualquier cosa que los ofenda de cualquier manera o te bajen el autoestima para escribir una historia no les agás caso… además que muchas personas que solo se conectan para insultar están las que dan una crítica negativa pero es para que mejores la forma de hacer tu historia… yo podría decir eso ya que por mensajes privados he recibido muchas críticas tanto como ofensivas y algunas reconstructivas … chicos no se preocupen si a los lectores no les gusta su primer fic o fanfic ya que de los errores se aprende… no digo esto en relación a mi historia aunque puede estar algo relacionado ya que no a toda la comunidad broni les gusta ver a sus personajes favoritos intrigados en algo en donde los usen o los molesten… eso es parte de una historia ya que tú mismo interpretas cada cosa… yo tengo 14 años… no sé si pueda ponerlo en un cap sin que me baneen por eso pero les digo mi mente joven no me hace pensar como los escritores de 18 años o 15 porque yo sé que hay personas de 10 9 8 13 años que pueden escribir una historia épica… eso es todo lo que quería decirles… espero que tomen en cuent cosas que mencione aquí

ATT su amigo: Drakos Vz…


	25. Impirtante Continuacion

Ya lo e decidido... y mi resuesta definitiva es...

Si lo continuare 3 caps+ y terminara la primera temporada para que cuando termine "La pegaso color crema" inicie su segunda temporada...(( la cual no sera tan mordida y sexual como esta[pero si abra sexoo]))

Descarge Microsoft office 2013 y estoy preparado para todo... me quedan 30 dias de prueba antes de borrarlo asi que en menos de 1 mes tendre los 3 caps para su disfrute xD

Espero que algunos esten de acuerdo con esto

ATT: Drakos Vz


	26. Chapter 24

Hola a Todos mis queridos lectores

feliz año a todos y espero que las ayan pasado bien

espero que disfruten el 2013, aqui les dejo el nuevi episodio

Perdon por lo corto del cap

Cap. 24:

"Pero qué carajo" dice rarity desde la puerta

"r…rarity no es lo que tú crees" dice thykus con una voz nerviosa

La unicornio de pelaje blanco mira con desprecio a thykus mientras ve como su hermana estaba mojada completamente de los fluidos de thykus

"¡Como que no es lo que yo creo…!" grita rarity enojada

"no quise hacerlo… una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos así… no fue mi intensión" dice thykus mientras intenta explicarle lo ocurrido a rarity

"esto… esto se lo diré a twilight thykus!" dice rarity mientras se acerca a sweetie

"hermana?..." dice sweet algo dormida

"Rarity… no te enfades conmigo yo no quise…" dice thykus caminando hacia rarity

"cállate! No quiero verte cerca de mí ni de mi hermana nunca más" dice rarity mientras golpea a thykus en el rostro

Thykus cae de espaldas mientras ve como rarity usa su magia y lo saca forzosamente por la ventana dándose un doloroso golpe en la caída

"ahh… ahora tengo que arreglármelas con rarity…"dice thykus mientras se levanta y camina hacia la casa de derpy con sus pocas fuerzas restantes

Ya a mitad del camino no puede aguantar más… y cae desmayado por el dolor de camino hacia su destino

"hey bon-bon… mira a ese pony" dice lyra mientras señala a thykus que esta tirado en el piso

"pobre… tenemos que ayudarlo" dice bon-bon algo preocupada por thykus

"estas segura?... qué tal si es otro ebrio que se desmayó por beber mucho" dice lyra mientras mira a bon-bon con preocupación

"míralo… es solo un chico y se ve algo herido… ebrio o no tenemos que ayudarlo" dice bon-bon mientras pone a thykus en su lomo

"está bien… pero lo are solo porque tú me lo pides" dice lyra mientras ayuda a bon-bon

Las dos ponys se llevan a thykus a su casa y lo acuestan en una cama mientras tapan las heridas con algunas vendas y dejan un vaso de agua alado de su cama antes de retirarse de ese lugar

Pasa la noche y la mañana hasta que thykus empieza a reaccionar poco a poco acostado en la cama

"Rarity!" dice thykus mientras despierta asustado mientras que jadea un poco

Thykus mira a su alrededor y se asusta un poco al ver que estaba en una casa desconocida en la "cual él nunca había estado

"que?... donde estoy" se dice thykus confundido mientras se levanta y mira al jardín por una ventana que estaba al borde de la habitación

"qué lindo… hay flores por todas partes además que suena una canción de un ritmo tranquilo…me da muchas ganas de dormir" dice thykus mientras camina hacia la puerta

Thykus abre la puerta y camina por un pasillo con varias habitaciones hasta llegar a un que tenía una inscripción 'Habitación de Lyra y Bon-Bon' con un bordado de rosas

"creo que ya se quiénes son las personas que me ayudaron" dice thykus con una sonrisa

Thykus sigue caminando y se encuentra unas escaleras por donde podía bajar y conocer mejor el lugar donde él estaba

"hola… hay alguien?" Pregunta thykus mientras sigue caminando hasta llega a una cocina

"hola… veo que ya te desertaste… mi nombre es lyra y tu eres?" dice lyra con una sonrisa

"yo soy thykus… no llevo mucho tiempo por aquí… gracias por ayudarme ayer en la noche" dice el grifo

"Y a que se debían todos esos golpes y rapones" dice lyra preocupada

"pues ayer en la noche… tuve un problema con una amiga y me lanzo por la ventana de su casa" dice thykus mientras hace squee

"¿te lanzo por la venta? Tuviste que hacer algo muy malo entonces" dice lyra con una voz seria

"pues bueno… no sé si conozcas a rarity" pregunta thykus intentado cambiar el tema

"si la conozco… ella me a echo muchos vestidos al igual que a mi amiga bon-bon" dice lyra con una sonrisa

"bueno se los agradezco… pero me tengo que ir…" dice thykus mientras se dirige a la puerta

"hey!... tu no sales de esta habitación hasta que no contestes mi pregunta" dice lyra con un tono de voz alto

"no estoy obligado a estar aquí y mucho menos a responder tus preguntas" responde thykus molesto

"te salvamos la vida anoche… almenos as el favor de decirnos que paso con rarity" dice lyra volviendo a su tono de voz normal

"está bien… y no fue con rarity fue con su hermana" dice thykus mientras baja la mirada

"con la pequeña sweetie… que le hiciste" dice lyra dándole un golpe a la mesa

"pues… bueno creo que si te lo digo me matarías" dice thykus simulando una sonrisa

"te matare si no me dice que le hiciste a mi querida sweetie" dice lyra completamente furiosa

"ni que ella fuera de tu familia para decir que es tan "querida"" dice thykus con una voz sarcástico

"yo fui su amiga por un tiempo y no dejare que tú le hagas algo porque te creas la gran cosa" dice lyra mirando seriamente a thykus

"está bien… ella se lastimo por mi culpa" dice thykus mientras mira al suelo esperando a que lyra creyera lo que él dijo

"e…enserio" dice lyra mientras intenta no reírse

"si… no quise asarlo es solo que me caí y la golpee" responde thykus mientras se sienta en el piso

"bien… creo que tienes que conocer a bon-bon" dice lyra mientras se levanta y se dirige a thykus

"bon-bon? Quien es ella?" pregunta thykus confuso

"es una muy…buena amiga mía… "dice lyra mientras arrastra afuera de la de la cocina

Lyra lanza afuera a thykus y cierra la puerta de golpe confundiendo un poco a thykus

"que extraña" dice thykus mientras escucha una risa muy fuerte adentro de la cocina

Thykus sigue caminando sin saber a dónde se dirigía hasta que sale de la casa y se encuentra un jardín bien tratado donde todo era verde cálido y tranquilo

"hola veo que lyra te mando a buscarme" dice bon-bon mientras se levanta de la banca donde estaba caminando hacia thykus

"hola… mi nombre es thykus" dice thykus mientras se acerca a bon-bon

"si es un placer conocerte" dice bon-bon mientras sonríe tiernamente

"y bueno les agradezco que me hayan ayuda….." thykus no termina cuando bon-bon lo interrumpe

"Ahora que me acuerdo…" dice bon-bon mientras mira a thykus

"y que podría ser bon-bon?" dice thykus confundido

"tu no lo recuerdas… eso estará en mi mente por toda mi vida" exclama bon-bon

"dime lo que te hice para saber por qué me tengo que disculpar" dice thykus mientras se levanta

"pues veras… anoche te encontramos tirado en la calle y te llevamos a el cuarto de invitados entonces lyra tuvo que salir a buscar algunas bandas y yo me quede cuidándote entonces…" dice bon-bon mientras continua relatando la historia

..:FLashBack:..

"pobre chico… está muy herido" dice bon-bon mientras pone una toalla caliente en su cien

"ngg…" gime thykus por el dolor mientras se gira tirando la toalla alado de la cama

"esto no me parece divertido" dice bon-bon mientras va a recoger la toalla

Bon-bon camina hacia un lado de la cama de thykus mientras que un viento que empuja la toalla debajo de una mesa de café

"enserio… este día no podría estar más en mi contra" dice bon-bon mientras se agacha a recoger la toalla

Thykus reacciona un poco y mira a su derecha teniendo una vista perfecta de la vagina de bon-bon haciéndolo excitar mientras que miraba como bon-bon se movía para alcanzar la toalla mientras que el sigilosamente jadeaba un poco algo desesperado por los movimientos de bon-bon

"uhmm… listo" dice bon-bon mientras sube nuevamente y coloca la toalla sobre la cama

Bon-bon se levanta y mira un pequeño bulto en la entrepierna de thykus mientras que se aleja un poco de la cama

"eso… eso… es su miembro…" dice bon-bon mientras traga algo de saliva y sigue retrocediendo hasta llegar a la pared

Bon-bon no tenía muchos conocimientos del cuerpo de un hombre por su comportamiento tímido y el poco tiempo libre que ella tenía para estar con un chico

"bu…bueno pondré la toalla aquí y me iré…" dice bon-bon mientras coloca la toalla en la mesa y corre hacia la puerta

..:Fin de Flashback:..

"entonces te enojaste solo por eso…" pregunta thykus

"si!... no puedo creer que la primera vez que te veo tenga que ver…eso!" dice bon-bon mientras señala la entrepierna de thykus

"pero si no viste nada… solo viste como era…" exclama thykus

"bueno… tienes algo de razón pero aun así me parece repugnante"

"creo que me tengo que marchar… tengo algo importante que hacer hoy" dice thykus mientras se dirige a la puerta

"está bien pero a la próxima no te escaparas tan Fácilmente" dice bon-bon mientras lo lleva a la salida de su casa

Bon-bon tira a thykus por la puerta y entra nuevamente dirigiéndose al lugar de lyra, al llegar cierra la puerta con llave y se acerca a lyra con una mirada seductora

"eh..? bon-bon que hoces aqu?... "lyra no logra terminar cuando bon-bon le saIta encima dándole un beso

"no hay tiempo para explicar esto, solo usa tu pata y has tu trabajo!" dice bon-bon con euforia

Las dos ponys continúan con su acto sexual mientras que thykus espero en la parte de afuera pensando sus disculpas para rarity

"que hare… rarity me matara si tan solo me viera cerca de sweet…" dice thykus mientras camina por un camino de tierra

Thykus sigue caminando hasta que se detiene porque una carta cae sobre el, al ver el símbolo de la realeza se dio cuenta que no era un accidente esa carta si no estaba echa especialmente para el

..:Carta:..

"Querido thykus, soy twilight quiero enviarte esta carta para avisarte que estaré contigo mañana en la tarde, al parecer no me faltaba mucho entrenamiento solo unas pequeñas lecciones sobre la amistad entre la realeza, esperare con ansias verte nuevamente espero que compartamos el mismo sentimiento

..:Fin de Carta:..

"q…que!?" grita thykus al aire al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

Después de leer la carta thykus empieza a dar vueltas en círculos mientras se golpeaba su frente repitiendo la palabra "estúpido…estúpido" hasta que alguien lo detiene

"hey… hey… hey vaquerito que haces por aquí…" dice applejack con una voz seria mientras mira a thykus con desprecio

"eh?... hola applejack solo estaba por aquí pensando en algunas cosas"

"así que… pensando en algunas cosas… como lo que le hiciste a la pequeña sweet!" grita applejack enojada

"q…que?!... quien te dijo lo que paso y no fue mi intención" responde thykus algo asustado

"no es cierto lo que dices… rarity nos contó a TODAS lo que le hiciste a su pequeña hermana"

"pero…pero applejack no era mi intención y ella estaba de acuerdo en hacerlo"

"aun así!... es una pequeña potrilla y no puede hacer nada de eso hasta que ya sea madura… ahora tienes prohibido acercarte a mi granja y a cualquiera de mis familiares!" grita la pony terrestre antes de irse enojada

"no!...no! ahora estoy peor que antes… no puedo contar con mis amigas, además que twilight

vendrá hoy… esto es un total caos" grita thykus al aire

Thykus toma la decisión de volver a su casa ya que era el único lugar donde podría relajarse así sea solo un momento

De camino thykus sentía las miradas arrasadoras de las ponys que habían escuchado la noticia que se esparcía rápidamente. Thykus llega a su casa y cierra la puerta de golpe dando un suspiro

"ahora… tengo que tomar aire…y relajarme…"dice thykus mientras va a su cuarto

Thykus llega a su cuarto y cae rendido a su cama mientras se queda mirando al techo

"si twilight se entera… me ve… o tan solo escucha lo que he hecho no me perdonara… empezara a odiarme y seguramente me expulsaran de ponyville"

..:Thykus queda en una encrucijada, rechazado por la comunidad o por todas sus amigas no sabrá que hacer, está solo y abandonado a las única persona que podrá acudir llegaría al día siguiente y es posible que se enojara con el por todo lo que ha hecho:..

*"..: y :.. Significa lo que dice el narrador *

..:Thykus continua pensando y recuerda que ruby estaba con derpy, su única oportunidad seria encontrarla antes que sea delatado ante ella:..

Continuara…


	27. Respuesta a el cap 24

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores como les prometí antes al llegar a los 70 reviews publicaría la razón por la cual rarity y todas las demás ponys sabían que thykus era un grifo

*no esperen que sea largo xD no creo que pase de los 500*

Citando al cap 23

"-pues tú me traicionaste… me dejaste y me despreciaste… además que me has mentido todo este tiempo… dice pinkie mientras cepilla su crin con un peine que estaba en el baño

-hablaremos en un rato maldita… dice thykus con un enojo en su interior

-si...si… es mejor que vuelvas… quisiera jugar otro rato… dice pinkie riéndose"

Pinkie mira por la ventana viendo como thykus se alejaba de su casa

"ha!... ahora tendré algo mas que venganza…" dice pinkie mientras pone una sonrisa macabra

"solo tengo que hacer esto y poner esto aquí y aquí… listo!" dice pinkie mientras termina una carta con una letra parecida a la de la realeza

..:Carta:..

-Hola a todas mis queridas amigas, soy yo thykus quiero decirles a todas ustedes sobre mi forma actual… unos experimentos fueron llevados a cabo para hacer de mi un grifo por esa razón no es de preocupar si un grifo entra en mi casa o ronda por las calles.

-Si quieren estar mas informadas sobre mi situación quiero que hagan sus pregunta a mi querida ESPOSA pinkie pie

ATT: Thykus

..:Fin:..

Pinkie mira su creación admirando su malévolo plan mientras que camina a la puerta de su habitación para entregar las notas a sus amigas y conocidas *todo ponyville [trooolllface]*

Pasa 1 hora y el chisme se había esparcido por todo ponyville ya cada semental, yegua, potra lo sabia

"me tarde 1 día en entregar todo esto pero… puff… valió la pena hacerlo" dice pinkie mientras se acuesta en su cama hasta que escucha un estruendo en la casa de rarity

*""Pero qué carajo" dice rarity desde la puerta

"r…rarity no es lo que tú crees" dice thykus con una voz nerviosa""

"ahahahahah…." Se ríe pinkie pie mientras sabe que su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente "ahora que delate a thykus con rarity no lo perdonaran… solo yo!... solo yo!" dice pinkie mientras se ríe maniáticamente

..:flashback de la noche anterior:..

"-ahh... estas muy caliente sweet... la punta de mi miembro se desliza fácilmente en tu interior...

-ahh... me gusta... dale un poco más... ahh... dice sweet mientras gozaba de placer cuando thykus introducía un poco más de su miembro cada vez..."

"siii… hazlo penétrala!..."dice pinkie pie mientras mira por la ventana y mueve su pata en su entrepierna rápidamente "pero que hago!... tengo que estar a punto con el plan" pinkie para y lanza piedritas a la ventana de rarity

"pero qué?!... quien llama a esta horas de la noche" dice rarity mientras abre la ventana

Rarity abre la ventana y mira arriba viendo a pinkie apuntar hacia la planta alta de su casa

"¡que pasa pinkie!" grita rarity desde su cuarto

Pinkie golpea su cabeza y saca un espejo señalándolo a el cuarto de sweet mostrando a thykus y a sweet en su acto sexual

"p…pero que carajo!..." dice rarity mientras sale de la habitación

..:fin:..

Bueno espero que les aya gustado y puedan entender lo que pasaba…

Y algo mas que quiero agregar ya que pongo esto

Quien quiere un extra ultra hot de una pareja al azar¡? :P


	28. Preguntas y respuestas Actualizado

bueno quiero hacer este segmento para responder preguntas importantes sobre la historia

dimencioncreator:

esta muy bueno creo que esta situacion la deveria arreglar candace o crisails esta muy bueno el cap pero en algunas partes se te olvida los echizos que le pusieron a tikus ademas rarity n savia que el grifo era tykus

R: muy buena pregunta amigo mio, como siempre gracias por comentar... yo esperava que alguien me hisiera esa pregunta

¿por que rarity savia que thykus era grifo?: es un extra de los 70 review que pienso dejar para que entiendan por que todas savian que thykus era un grifo

"si me tardo mucho poniendo el extra sera por que le ponga una esena NSFW" xDD

R; agradesco todos los demas comentarios se lo agradesco

pixie-jose:

sin ofender a drakos... un mensaje para thikus

thikus, ten por seguro que en un fic que conozco acabarás muy, pero que muy mal, acabarás como ned stark en juego de tronos... SIN CABEZAAAA... cabron, te has tirao a toa la que has pillao, y le has sido infiel a twi, mereces morir, te lo aseguro, como sigas poniéndole los cuernos a twi te corto la cabeza con una espada de metro y medio.  
Quedas advertido (ò_ó)

buen fic drakos, continúa, y de tí dependerá lo que haga a thikus en mi fic

R:xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD |true story| Psd:les recomiendo los fics de pixie ^^

Fun Night:

Depende de que pareja salga XD... Podria ser tambien un trio?

R: xD... creo que lo e echo antes cuando esa ponys misteriosa secuestra a thykus pero es un mal trio, al pareces si pudiera hacer un trio, y me gustaria que ustedes escogieran la pareja por que no soy bueno selecionando XD, por otra parte... se me olvido decirles quien era esa pony misteriosa bueno pues ella era... fin de la transmicion...


End file.
